Cold Relations
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A lei tão fria quanto a casa. E a magia em meio ao silêncio. - Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus - mpreg
1. Capítulo 01 – A lei

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **I Chall de Marriage Law do Fórum Seis Vassouras mestrado pela Malu Chan e ainda não julgado

**Ship:** Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** A lei tão fria quanto a casa. E a magia em meio ao silêncio.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização: **25/07/2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **15, e serão postados um por semana, toda sexta.

**Aviso:** Como se pode prever pela indicação do ship, essa fic contém relação explícita entre dois e três, sendo dois deles em situações de incesto. Além disso, contém m-preg.

**Cold Relations**

**Capítulo 01 – A lei**

Um som fino, contínuo e irritante.

O dedo longo e fino, de articulações grossas e unhas roídas, passava levemente pela borda do copo. Indo e voltando. O som era incômodo somente para o garoto, baixo demais para todo o resto do ambiente barulhento.

Harry pegou o copo e entornou metade do seu conteúdo de uma vez, o líquido âmbar descendo quente e frio ao mesmo tempo pela sua garganta. Queimando. E sentir aquilo era simplesmente delicioso. Deixou o corpo se encostar pesadamente à parede de tijolos aparentes e passou a mão gelada no rosto, pousando os óculos sobre a mesa.

Os olhos verdes ébrios esquadrinharam o homem que jogava cartas, bebendo de uma garrafa na mesa ao lado, o grupo de três homens que discutiam no balcão, a moça que andava de forma provocante em meio às mesas, o adolescente caído sobre um dos bancos, o ser de cabelos longos e negros que lhe fizera um brinde de longe.

Harry piscou longamente e recolocou os óculos. Este último era um homem. Os cabelos negros o fizeram lembrar-se de Sirius e ele riu da ironia. Afinal, era de certa forma por Sirius que estava ali. Era a lembrança do padrinho bebendo para lidar com a própria frustração que o fizera tentar a primeira vez.

E não deu certo, então ele tentava várias vezes por semana agora.

O homem entendeu o sorriso como uma afirmativa e chamou o garçom. Cochicharam por alguns segundos antes que o atendente viesse à mesa de Harry, lhe trazendo mais uma dose de bebida.

Era daquilo que ele precisava. De bebida que o fizesse ver pessoas sem rosto e lembranças perdidas, embaçados e combinados em meio ao álcool.

Tomou mais um gole e ganhou mais um brinde e deu mais um sorriso. Era quase automático sorrir, ele havia aprendido que as pessoas gostavam que ele sorrisse, independente de ele ter motivos para isso ou não. Kingsley pedia para que ele sorrisse em frente à platéia que o ovacionava no ministério. Ginny pedira para que ele sorrisse quando ele aceitou seu pedido para voltarem a namorar. Hermione dizia preocupada que ele agora era livre e precisava voltar a sorrir.

Ninguém pediu para que sorrisse quando ele desistiu da carreira de auror simplesmente porque não conseguia mais se obrigar a lutar.

Ninguém pediu para que sorrisse quando ele recusou a primeira insinuação de casamento entre ele e Ginny feita em um almoço de domingo com os Weasleys.

Ninguém pediu para que sorrisse quando ele percebeu que sua vida não tinha direção.

A guerra tinha acabado, o colégio tinha acabado, sua obrigação com a sociedade estava cumprida, seus amigos estavam felizes, as pessoas a sua volta retomavam seus afazeres cotidianos, suas próprias vidas, suas histórias, aproveitando-se da paz que ele conquistara a custo de sua própria alma. E olhando para aquele teatro em câmera lenta que o cercava é que ele percebeu.

Ele não tinha o que retomar.

Sua história coincidia com a guerra, e a guerra acabara. Ele não tinha casa para voltar, não tinha família para retomar, ele não tinha recomeço, porque nunca teve um começo. E quando ele pensou que seu começo, então, era aquele, com sua namorada, seus amigos, sua carreira, as coisas pareciam não se encaixar.

E ele não conseguiu sorrir quando Ron e Mione avisaram que iam se casar e morar em um apartamento pequeno no centro de Londres, onde seria mais fácil para irem trabalhar. Eles tinham um amor, um trabalho, uma casa e um objetivo a construir juntos. Sem ele.

E ele não sorriu quando tomou o primeiro porre e discutiu aos gritos com Ginny. E não sorria cada vez que chegava de volta à Toca e se deparava com a reprovação em cada rosto sardento que cruzava seu caminho. Eles tinham o cotidiano, tinham a família, tinham o que os unia. E ele era demais ali.

E ele não sorriu quando Kingsley aprovou a maldita lei. Ele chutou a porta de seu gabinete e gritou com ele.

Talvez Harry estivesse ainda deglutindo sua demissão, seu deslocamento, ainda estivesse tentando entender porque se sentia tão mal com coisas tão simples. Talvez por isso tenha soado como um golpe tão letal.

Foi um decreto, aprovado pelo Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos e assinado pelo Ministro. Algo evidentemente feito às pressas e sem grande alarde. Segundo Kingsley lhe disse quando o garoto exigiu respostas, foi necessário que fosse dessa forma para atender imediatamente a uma das maiores pressões que o governo sofria: com tantas baixas na guerra, principalmente de sangues-puros, e uma grande mobilização dos pais de nascidos trouxas, que ou saíram do país ou afastaram seus filhos da cultura bruxa, constatava-se que a população bruxa havia decaído de forma vertiginosa nos últimos anos.

E isso era preocupante, pois havia um país e uma estrutura institucional a ser restaurada. Como fazer isso se a cultura bruxa estava fragilizada em seu ponto mais fraco: a natalidade?

Para Harry, não era uma questão de sangue, de nascimentos ou de assassinatos. Era o mesmo tema da supremacia. A teoria que ele ouviu pela primeira vez como sendo de Voldemort, pela segunda como sendo de famílias puro sangue, pela terceira como sendo de Salazar Slytherin, e depois como sendo de Grindenwald e até mesmo de Dumbledore.

E no meio disso tudo ele concluiu que não era uma teoria ou uma conspiração de bruxos malignos, ser bruxo – e quanto mais puro, melhor - era uma ideologia propagada entre os bruxos paralelamente ao medo e à necessidade de sobrevivência.

Mas que medo era esse de não nascerem bruxos, se ser bruxo era algo independente da genealogia da pessoa? Que medo era esse de perder a cultura bruxa se ela estava presente de forma essencial dentro de cada um, e de forma tão firme nas grandes escolas e instituições milenares do país? E porque tanta necessidade de evidenciar os bruxos, os puro sangues, os mestiços, os abortos, se, no fundo, todos estavam imersos de forma tão necessária ao uso da magia naquele mesmo ambiente e naquela mesma cultura?

E quando a necessidade de fazer nascer um bruxo se tornou lei, Harry não conseguiu não pensar em quando provar que se era bruxo e puro foi lei, e em quantas pessoas sofreram com isso.

E ele precisou gritar tudo isso para Kingsley, pois era algo que já estava além do perturbador: eram os seus próprios medos voltando enquanto todos celebravam a paz.

Foi quando, pela primeira vez, o Salvador foi convidado a se retirar do Ministério, e a imprensa que tanto o atormentava querendo declarações, concluiu que sua posição não era interessante, e mesmo Hermione, que já estava grávida do primeiro filho, não se deixou incomodar por detalhes como aquele. E Ginny gostou da lei, e os Weasley concordaram.

Todos tinham outras preocupações.

Mas ele não queria se casar em menos de seis meses, muito menos ter seu casamento monitorado pelo Ministério, e tampouco ter um filho em menos de um ano. E tinha certeza que não era o único solteiro com mais de dezessete anos que expressaria esse desejo.

Porém, aparentemente, havia algo romântico no pós-guerra. Talvez fosse a separação forçada de muitos casais, talvez fosse a morte de muitos maridos e a necessidade de esposas solitárias criarem seus filhos, talvez fosse a sensação de segurança e a liberdade para poder realmente pensar em um futuro que fazia com que as pessoas, em geral, buscassem se compromissar, independentemente da lei.

E Harry se sentiu ainda mais sozinho. E aceitou se casar com Ginny, pois talvez fosse somente disso de que precisava: esquecer os problemas e tentar ser feliz. E ele estava tão focado nessa tarefa que não se importou quando a lei foi incrementada com uma emenda, que obrigava os casamentos a acontecerem somente entre pessoas sem ligação consangüínea em pelo menos sete gerações, e de preferência entre um nascido trouxa e um puro sangue.

O casamento entre Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley aconteceu em 10 de fevereiro de 1998, no quintal da Toca, em uma festa muito maior que a do casamento de Bill e Fleur ou de Ron e Mione, porém com um quê melancólico, pois as árvores ainda secas do inverno tremulavam com o vento ao longe na tarde nublada. E o noivo não sorria.

Em sua noite de núpcias, Harry só conseguiu confirmar aquilo que já sabia, e que o assaltaria a cada vez que tocasse Ginny durante todo o próximo longo ano: ele não queria aquilo.

Sua primeira vez com uma mulher foi tão fria quanto o vento que corria em meio às mesas ainda montadas no jardim para a festa já acabada. Ele a queria, de certa forma, ela era bonita, desejável e carinhosa. Mas ele estava nervoso, envergonhado, não estava à vontade com ela e não sabia direito o que fazer. Quando desceu para a cozinha, enquanto ela dormia, e abriu uma garrafa de champanhe que sobrevivera às comemorações, bebendo sozinho e em silêncio à luz fraca da lareira quase apagada, chegou à conclusão de que não foi tão bom quanto esperava, e que talvez precisasse pegar o jeito.

Ou talvez ele fosse simplesmente _ruim_, porque meses se passavam e a cada vez parecia ficar pior. Quando a timidez e a insegurança sumiram, tudo ficou meio automático, o que só foi reforçado pela carta que chegou do ministério aos seis meses, lembrando que precisavam de um herdeiro. Logo.

E Harry começou a realmente desejar um filho. Seu casamento com Ginny não o fez se sentir realmente em uma família, principalmente quando ela decidiu que precisavam de uma casa própria, e se afastaram de todos os outros. Ela não parecia mais feliz que ele, porém. Talvez também esperasse mais. Talvez também precisasse do calor que Harry buscava toda noite em uma bebida qualquer depois que ela adormecia. Talvez quisesse aquela criança tanto quanto ele, para que deixassem de ser só um casal e passassem a ser a _família Potter_.

Mas eles já não conversavam sobre isso, e não falavam sobre nada, e ela decidiu procurar um emprego quando terminou os estudos, porque queria fazer _qualquer coisa_. E Harry sabia que qualquer coisa era pouco agora para ele, e para não ficar sozinho no apartamento frio começou a ir ao Beco Diagonal. E em uma de suas travessas, descobriu o bar. E no bar encontrou o calor que lhe faltava.

A primeira vez veio junto com a primeira discussão séria entre ele e Ginny, que veio junto com a carta bem humorada de Ron e Mione parabenizando o feliz casal pelo aniversário de oito meses de casamento e o jantar calado que se seguiu quando ambos se deram conta de que haviam esquecido. E ele disse que estava cansando quando voltaram para casa. E ela disse que estava cansada dele. E ele não quis dormir em casa.

Foi para o bar e bebeu muito mais do que deveria, até chegar àquele ponto em que os rostos não passavam de um borrão e os gestos eram tão lentos quanto todo o resto que o rodeava, e as risadas ecoavam e copos pagos por estranhos se enfileiravam a sua frente, e seu nome, sua cicatriz, suas decisões e sua vida não eram importantes para ninguém ali. Nem para ele.

Quando o corpo quente se aliou ao seu e o abraçou, ele não pensava mais. Ele não pensava no quanto Ginny era distante e no quanto havia se habituado ao frio e à ausência de sua própria casa sendo que tudo o que sempre desejou era o contrário. E o aperto de suas costas contra o peito forte e os braços protetores em volta do seu corpo lhe pareceram o suficiente para diminuir aquele vazio, e ele se virou de frente para o estranho, tocando seu rosto de forma errônea sem conseguir vê-lo, mesmo tão perto. Tão perto que o estranho o beijou e o empurrou contra o bar, contra a parede e contra a porta de um quarto nos fundos. Contra a cama. E Harry descobriu que sexo não era para ser frio e distante, e chegou em casa de manhã mancando levemente e rouco de tanto gritar nos braços do estranho.

E dormiu no sofá, porque não conseguiria olhar para Ginny, conhecia seus traços demais para discerni-los mesmo bêbado.

Harry fitou o homem de cabelos longos que continuava o olhando de forma insistente. Não fizera aquilo uma ou duas vezes, já eram muitas demais para que sentisse a mesma culpa de sempre. A mesma culpa intrínseca em seus pesadelos com corpos caídos, em sua distância dos amigos, em sua cama vazia, em sua falta de perspectiva, em seu copo de whisky. Estava cansado demais para sentir aquela culpa repetitiva, como tudo em sua vida, e precisava do conforto e da ação que sabia que aquele homem poderia lhe dar.

Levantou-se e caminhou trôpego até o homem. Dentes brancos sorriram entre lábios finos, mas Harry não se sentia mais capaz de sorrir. Permitiu-se ser conduzido até os fundos do bar, onde tantos outros casais se tornavam sombras perdidas nas sombras e tudo o que se ouvia eram a respiração contínua e gemidos baixos como se de um só ente. O homem o empurrou contra a parede e o beijou com ânsia, ao que Harry correspondeu com a mesma vontade. Precisava daquilo, daquela força, do gosto da bebida da boca do outro na sua boca.

Desceu suas próprias mãos para o cós da calça do estranho, abrindo caminho entre as roupas para tocá-lo e perceber que o outro não precisava de mais nenhum estímulo. Virou-se de frente para a parede e o ouviu rir enquanto mãos frias desciam suas vestes até os joelhos, o corpo colando-se ao seu, os lábios correndo úmidos o seu pescoço. A primeira estocada sempre doía, mas ele já aprendera a não gritar. Apoiou o braço na parede e a cabeça no braço e deixou seu corpo ser conduzido pelo movimento forte do outro.

Precisava do frio grudento da noite contra sua pele nua em contraste com o corpo quente invadindo o seu. Precisava da mão forte marcando sua cintura e dos lábios ousados que não abandonavam seu pescoço. Precisava dos gemidos roucos e do movimento rápido, do toque íntimo como uma preocupação com seu prazer. Precisava se sentir frágil e cuidado por alguém, por alguns curtos minutos, e precisava da ausência do seu nome quando o grito de êxtase vinha do homem sem rosto. Precisava ser conduzido, porque já não conseguia se manter de pé, e virado com brusquidão para que lábios quentes lhe dessem o que não conseguiu sentir sozinho.

Precisava sentir e se abandonar. Como se sentia abandonado.

E depois disso podia retomar tranqüilo os passos incertos que o levavam de volta para a casa que não era sua, porque nunca teve nada.

-:=:-

**NA: Eu preciso confessar: eu ****amo**** acabar com o Harry XD**

**Certo, primeiro capítulo de uma fic realmente longa e nova. Estou experimentando bastante com ela e quero saber quem está acompanhando e o que está achando disso tudo.**

**Ainda faltam algumas reviews de Merus para eu responder, mas são poucas e acho que termino entre hoje e amanhã, tenham fé e não me abandonem.**

**No mais, aproveitem. Sexta eu volto com o segundo capítulo.**

**Beijos ^^**


	2. Capítulo 02 Casamento

**Capítulo 02 - Casamento**

Harry abriu a porta do quarto devagar, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, e seguiu para o banheiro, lavando as mãos e o rosto antes de se deitar na parte da cama que o corpo adormecido de Ginny deixava para ele todas as noites, como uma esperança silenciosa de que ele ficasse ao seu lado.

- Você podia tomar um banho, ao menos? Esse cheiro me irrita. – a voz dela indicava o quanto estava desperta, mas ela não se voltou para olhá-lo.

Ele voltou a se levantar, trôpego, e se despiu de forma automática, entrando debaixo do chuveiro. Sabia que não era somente ao suor do dia frio ou ao cheiro de bebida a que ela se referia. Sabia que Ginny sentia o perfume de homem que não era seu grudado em sua pele. Sabia que ela sabia, e ela nunca lhe dizer só o incomodava mais.

Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos enquanto a água corria pelo seu rosto, fazendo os cabelos negros caírem pesados, pingando continuamente. Talvez ela também tivesse outro. Ou outros. Ele não se importava. Às vezes a idéia até o fazia se sentir bem, pensando que talvez assim ela conseguisse pílulas de felicidade como as que ele buscava naqueles becos escuros. A idéia de Ginny feliz, sem ele para atrapalhar, sem que ele precisasse se culpar por não conseguir fazê-la feliz e ainda mantê-la presa a ele, já começava a ganhar espaço há algum tempo em sua mente.

E isso não o incomodava. Fazia-o sorrir.

Ele só queria que ela olhasse para ele e dissesse que sabia. Que gostaria de fazer o mesmo.

Que queria ser livre. Como ele queria.

O sol entrou tranqüilo com seus raios ainda fracos pela janela pequena do banheiro, fazendo a água brilhar difusa quando ele fechou o chuveiro. Secou-se superficialmente e caminhou nu pelo quarto, indo até o guarda roupa para pegar algo limpo para vestir. Não sentia necessidade de dormir, embora estivesse cansado.

Ginny sentou-se na cama abraçando os joelhos ainda cobertos pelo edredom, e os olhos castanhos seguiram todo o tempo silencioso os seus movimentos, até ele abrir novamente a porta do quarto para sair.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou baixo. Mais uma formalidade do que curiosidade ou preocupação.

- Preparar um café.

A cozinha do pequeno apartamento era talvez o ambiente mais familiar a Harry. Não que ele comesse muito ultimamente, não tinha apetite para tanto. Mas era onde se refugiava para pensar sozinho perto do calor do fogão quando tudo parecia vazio demais, ou onde se colocava a cozinhar freqüentemente, às vezes buscando fazer _qualquer coisa_, às vezes querendo agradar alguém que já não sabia quem era, pois muitas vezes a comida feita mal era tocada e acabava estragando, esquecida pelos dois habitantes da casa.

Separou os ovos, o bacon, o leite. Arrumou a mesa para dois com a louça que ganhara de presente de casamento e se colocou a fritar panquecas. Ouviu o salto de Ginny ecoar no chão da sala, e depois o som oco contra o piso frio da cozinha. Ouviu o tilintar de copos e a geladeira se abrindo e o som do suco sendo servido. Para um.

Ele se virou, colocando as travessas sobre a mesa, e confirmou o que já sabia: ela estava vestida para trabalhar, a bolsa na mão que não levava o copo à boca, parada de pé perto da porta. Era cedo demais para isso.

- Sente-se.

- Estou saindo. Não quero me atrasar.

- Você não vai se atrasar. Você está quase duas horas adiantada.

- Eu preciso chegar mais cedo hoje.

Harry a fitou. Ela estava fugindo, como ele fugia todas as noites. E aquilo era sufocante.

Sentou-se, calmo, e se serviu em silêncio.

- Coma comigo. Ao menos dessa vez. – pediu quando o salto ecoou em direção à pia para deixar o copo antes de sair.

O pedido, aparentemente, fora demais para Ginny.

- E por que eu faria isso, Harry? Para que você não se sinta solitário demais nesta manhã? Tem sentido minha falta, querido?

Os olhos verdes a fitaram, atentos, a tempo de presenciarem a lágrima silenciosa correr pelo rosto da menina. Ele deixou que ela continuasse, queria ouvir aquilo.

- Você não se pergunta quantas refeições eu faço sozinha todos os dias porque você não está em casa, porque você não está comigo? Você não se pergunta se eu sinto sua falta? VOCÊ NÃO SE PERGUNTA COMO EU ME SINTO?

- E como você se sente, Ginny? – ele perguntou, cansado.

- Eu me sinto abandonada, Harry. Porque você me deixou. Me deixou pela guerra, me deixou pelo meu irmão, me deixou por um copo de bebida, me deixou por qualquer coisa. Me deixou por qualquer um.

- E você esperava mais que isso de mim. – ele constatou, baixo.

- SE EU ESPERAVA? – ela perguntou, indignada – Eu te esperei por anos, Harry! Esperei que você me notasse e esperava que você me amasse! Eu esperava que você quisesse ficar comigo, quisesse viver comigo! Eu esperava que você pensasse em mim enquanto transamos! – ela abaixou a voz, soluçando – Eu esperava o mínimo de respeito, Harry. Esperava ser a mulher que você escolheu para ser sua esposa e mãe dos seus filhos, e não sua única opção que você viu como obrigação.

- E em algum momento você pensou em mim, Ginny? Você pensou que talvez eu gostasse de você, mas ainda não o suficiente para casar e ser feliz para sempre? – Harry se levantou, se inclinando sobre a mesa na direção da garota – Você alguma vez me perguntou se eu queria ter filhos aos dezoito anos e se eu realmente queria uma família e o que isso significava para mim? Quantos dias desde que estamos juntos você me olhou e perguntou se eu estou bem, se eu estou pronto para qualquer coisa?

- Você sempre esteve pronto para todo mundo, Harry, menos para mim!

- Porque você é a única que eu não esperava que exigisse isso de mim! Eu queria uma esposa, Ginny, uma companheira, e não mais uma pessoa na minha vida para ficar me cobrando atitudes e posturas e ações!

- Se dormir comigo é uma cobrança, Harry, como você esperava que eu engravidasse? COMO VOCÊ ESPERAVA QUE EU FICASSE DO SEU LADO, AGUARDANDO O DIA EM QUE VOCÊ VOLTASSE A OLHAR PARA MIM?

Harry a fitou surpreso com sua própria descoberta.

- Talvez eu não esperasse Ginny. – ele suspirou, triste – Talvez eu simplesmente não saiba o que eu estou fazendo, e só faço, sem realmente esperar por algo. Como sempre.

- Harry... – ela secou as lágrimas, se aproximando dele, sem tocá-lo – A gente pode tentar de outro jeito... Acho... acho que precisávamos dessa conversa.

Harry afastou os cabelos ruivos do rosto da menina e tentou sorrir, mas não dava. A única coisa de que ele tinha certeza depois de tanto tempo era justamente o contrário do que ela propunha.

- Nós precisávamos dessa conversa, Ginny, mas não dá para continuar. Eu ainda não sei o que eu quero, e você já percebeu que eu não sou o que você quer. E... - ele se afastou – em duas semanas nós completamos um ano de casados, e você não está grávida, a lei não permitiria...

- Eu posso engravidar em duas semanas, Harry. É só a gente querer.

- Mas eu não quero, Ginny. – ele constatou, pousando um beijo na testa da garota – Eu não sei o que eu quero, mas certamente não quero te fazer chorar de novo, e não quero continuar com isso.

Ela o abraçou com força e ele permitiu que ela chorasse o necessário. E fechou os olhos quando sentiu o gesto afirmativo de sua cabeça contra seu peito.

**o0o**

- Eu acho que foi uma decisão sábia, Harry. – Hermione pousou a xícara de chá a sua frente e colocou o filho pequeno deitado no moisés antes de se sentar em frente do amigo.

Harry estava magro, mais do que ela se habituara a vê-lo mesmo no tempo de guerra, e extremamente abatido. Havia olheiras sob seus olhos que os óculos já não disfarçavam e ele estava pálido e inexpressivo.

- Eu me sinto tão cansado de tudo, Mione. – a frase só confirmou o que ela podia ver em seu rosto.

- Se dê um tempo, Harry. Esqueça de tudo, deixe as coisas um pouco para lá. Suma, faça uma viagem, não sei. Se você está cansado, procure descansar. Você pode, não é como se tivesse compromissos ou preocupações com a sua sobrevivência.

- Ginny está esvaziando o apartamento, eu não quero ficar lá enquanto ela não terminar. Estou em um hotel no Beco Diagonal.

- Quando sai o processo de divórcio?

- Em dois dias. – ele sorriu, triste – No final, não chegamos a um ano.

- Você pretende se casar de novo? – ela perguntou, com cuidado.

- Eu preciso, não é mesmo? – ele elevou um pouco a voz, demonstrando sua revolta – Tem a merda dessa lei! Acho que foi nisso que tudo começou errado: eu não amava a Ginny, eu não queria me casar com ela sem ter essa certeza, mas a lei apressou tudo e... e... terminamos! Eu preciso de uma pessoa ao meu lado, Mione, e não de um papel assinado dizendo que eu sou casado e preciso fazer um filho!

Ela segurou suas mãos sobre a mesa, assustada com a angústia do amigo.

- Eu me sinto tão sozinho, Mione... – ele comentou, baixo, e acrescentou ao ver a expressão de culpa no rosto da amiga – Não, não tem nada a ver com você ou o Ron, é um tipo de solidão diferente... Vocês estão bem, e eu estou bem com isso, estão levando a vida de vocês e eu sei que sempre serei bem vindo nela. Mas, se é que você me entende, não são amigos que eu quero.

- Eu sei. Mas por que isso é tão difícil, Harry? Eu ouvi Ron rindo com você quando te contou sobre a fila de alistamento de pretendentes para você logo que a notícia do seu divórcio saiu. Deve ter alguém ali que desperte seu interesse...

Hermione não terminou a frase quando Harry se afastou dela bruscamente.

- Eu não preciso de uma fila de menininhas interesseiras querendo o sobrenome do Salvador, Mione. E, além do mais... – ele se calou.

- Além do mais o que, Harry? – ela perguntou, séria, mas calorosamente, deixando espaço para aquela confidência.

- Eu acho que sou gay. – ele disse baixo, mordendo o canto do dedo.

- Você acha? – ela perguntou, assombrada – Mas, assim, só acha ou...

- Ou. – ele afirmou, veemente – Meu casamento com a Ginny não era o que você definiria como o mais fiel. – ele comentou, amargurado.

- Oh, Harry. – ela se apoiou na cadeira, o encarando – E você, assim, está envolvido com alguém?

Ele negou com a cabeça e passou as mãos no rosto.

- E não sei se quero me envolver, Mione. Não com essa pressão de _ter que casar_, _ter que fazer_, _ter que ser feliz_. Eu não quero começar nada com alguém agora sem poder curtir isso e pensar bem no que eu estou fazendo sem precisar prestar satisfações ao ministério se eu trepei com meu cônjuge no último mês ou não!

- Harry, pára! Pára de pensar nisso, pára de se sentir assustado com a idéia do casamento, pára de querer se forçar a encontrar alguém, não é assim que as coisas acontecem e não é assim que vai dar certo. E pára de se preocupar com a Ginny, comigo, com o Ron ou com qualquer outro. Faça o que eu te disse: tire umas férias e pense em você. Esqueça o resto do mundo por um tempo, e você vai ver que as coisas ficam mais claras e mais fáceis.

Ele sorriu, tomando um gole do chá, simpático à idéia de parar de pensar.

Mas quando ele recebeu a primeira carta do Ministério logo após sair o divórcio, descobriu que não era algo tão fácil ignorar aquilo. E elas continuaram a chegar, com nomes e dados de pessoas em todo o país, interessadas em adquirir matrimônio com Harry Potter. Pessoas de que ele nunca ouvira falar e nomes que não diziam nada para ele.

Nomes vazios. Um homem vazio. Um relacionamento vazio. Mais uma história vazia.

Ele não queria isso. Mas talvez fosse do que ele precisava para tirar isso do caminho de uma vez por todas.

O que exigiam dele agora era um herdeiro? Mais um bruxo no mundo. Ele daria. Casaria-se com alguém-qualquer em algo tão sem propósito quanto aquela lei, e depois de cumpri-la de forma tão mecânica quanto ela exigia, ele finalmente teria paz para seguir sua vida.

E foi esse pensamento que o levou até o cartório.

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de saber informações sobre a lei de casamento.

- Pois não? – o homem velho puxou os óculos para a ponta do nariz e fez um sinal para que Harry se sentasse a sua frente, do outro lado da mesa.

- Meu nome é Harry Potter, suponho que exista algum tipo de histórico sobre mim, eu preenchi uma série de fichas quando me casei pela primeira vez.

- Sim, certamente. – o homem fez um gesto com a varinha e um arquivo surgiu sobre a mesa, no qual havia o nome do Harry na capa – O que o senhor deseja, exatamente?

- Adquirir um novo matrimônio. Gostaria da indicação de nomes de pessoas disponíveis e com quem eu possa me relacionar dentro da lei.

- Alguma restrição? – o homem se levantou, indo consultar algumas estantes mais ao fundo.

- Quero que seja alguém do sexo masculino, de um algum lugar no qual eu não tenha vivido e que não tenha manifestado interesse por mim. – Harry pensou mais um pouco antes de completar - De preferência, alguém que não tenha manifestado interesse por ninguém e não tenha outros pretendentes, que viva em um local distante.

O homem voltou a se sentar, abrindo um mapa da Inglaterra à frente de Harry.

- Tenho nove nomes para lhe oferecer nessas condições, senhor Potter. Devo ressaltar que todos bem mais velhos que o senhor.

- Não tem problema. – Harry resmungou, observando nove pontos surgirem em nove cidades no mapa – Que lugar é esse? – perguntou, apontando para o mais distante, no extremo norte do país.

- Uma vila trouxa, próxima à divisa com a Escócia. Há somente três bruxos no vilarejo, sendo dois irmãos. O mais velho casou-se recentemente com a bruxa local, o mais novo ainda está na lista, e seu prazo está quase se esgotando.

- É ele. – Harry disse com certeza na voz.

- Um momento, vou pegar a ficha dele para o senhor ver os dados...

- Não é necessário, não quero saber quem ele é. Só cumpra a burocracia, ok? O que eu preciso fazer?

O homem o olhou por sobre os óculos durante alguns segundos e agitou a varinha mais uma vez, fazendo novos papéis surgirem sobre a mesa.

- Bem, o senhor já preencheu os protocolos básicos antes do seu primeiro matrimônio. Só precisa assinar este termo de responsabilidade, dizendo que está ciente de que se tornará fértil automaticamente ao se unir a um homem, assim como ele também, e este outro documento que oficializa a união. Ele será enviado ao cartório local, que entrará em contato com seu cônjuge fazendo o convite oficial. Se ele aceitar, e assim que cumprir toda a burocracia, será enviada uma carta ao senhor informando o local e a data para que o casamento seja consumado.

- Ok. – Harry assinou os dois papéis apressadamente, sentindo a magia do elo formado com o ato correr pelo seu corpo pela segunda vez na vida.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhor Potter. Desejo-lhe sorte e felicidades. – o velhinho disse, sorrindo, quando Harry acenou e deixou o local.

Em menos de três dias, a confirmação chegou por coruja.

_Senhor Harry James Potter:_

_Envio-lhe a confirmação de seu requerimento de matrimônio firmado na Segunda Comarca da Capital no último dia 28 de fevereiro, quando foi também requerido que os envolvidos no processo permanecessem em sigilo. _

_A resposta de seu pretendente foi positiva e todos os procedimentos legais e mágicos já foram firmados, faltando somente para a efetivação do casamento o contato vital entre o casal. Quando o elo for efetivado, seu nome deixará automaticamente de constar na lista de pessoas romanticamente disponíveis do Ministério da Magia a título provisório, tornando-se efetivo após o nascimento do primeiro filho ou voltando em um ano, quando, na ausência de um nascimento bruxo proveniente da união, o elo será rompido por ordem judicial._

_A pedido de seu cônjuge, a noite de núpcias foi agendada junto ao Departamento Matrimonial do Ministério da Magia para quinta feira, 04 de março de 1999, a partir das 22h, no quarto 05 do hotel Royal, em Olrwan, próximo a Carlisle._

_Felicitações pelo elo adquirido._

_Tabelião da 54° Distrito Matrimonial._

A carta tremia nas mãos de Harry enquanto ele lia. Então era isso. Estava casado novamente. Com um estranho não identificado, com quem dormiria na noite do dia seguinte e, se desse sorte de engravidar, nunca mais. Como havia feito com tantos outros.

E seria um problema a menos na sua vida.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Desculpem pelo atraso, não estou conseguindo ficar na net com regularidade nesses dias. Aliás, o próximo capítulo não será postado sexta que vem, mas provavelmente no sábado ou domingo também, porque aí eu já devo estar de volta na minha casa, tranqüila e livre para fazer o que eu quero, na hora que eu quero.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. No que vem as coisas começam a se complicar XD**

**Beijos**


	3. Capítulo 03 – Sombras

**Capítulo 03 – Sombras**

Coberto com a capa da invisibilidade, Harry aparatou próximo à entrada da cidade. Uma vila, com pouco mais de mil habitantes. As casinhas antigas, com jardins bem cuidados, se enfileiravam paralelamente em círculos concêntricos em uma igreja e uma praça.

E de frente para a praça, Harry encontrou o hotel Royal: uma casa de dois andares, de madeira escura, com cara de ser a mais antiga do lugar. Dentro, havia luz e música. Harry entrou e foi recebido por um calor aconchegante. Era pouco mais de oito horas da noite, ele confirmou com um atendente no balcão lotado se o local era aquele e se havia o quarto reservado em seu nome.

Era.

Escolheu uma mesa vazia em um canto escuro e pediu uma bebida. Duas doses, para começar. Os olhos verdes ainda discerniam os rostos quase rústicos a sua volta, os olhares curiosos lançados em sua direção, os cochichos aqui e ali. Eram trouxas, mas alguém tão visivelmente de fora devia ser motivo para comentários naquele lugar.

E depois do primeiro, outros copos vieram à sua frente. E ele bebeu, porque era o jeito que havia se habituado a não pensar. Não pensar nas ações e nas decisões que tomava sem pensar e depois precisava levar adiante. Ele bebia para ver os rostos corados da luz do fogo sorrirem em uma alegria quente, e não imaginar qual seria o rosto do homem que o aguardaria naquele quarto, se ele já estava lá, se passaria por sua mesa quando chegasse, se saberia quem ele era, se teria expectativas com relação a ele.

E quando já não conseguia pensar, anestesiado por aquela sensação onírica, Harry se levantou, tropeçando, e perguntou finalmente onde ficava o quarto cinco. Subiu a pequena escadaria se apoiando na parede, os degraus dançando a sua frente, enquanto se obrigava a continuar e chegar à porta da direita no fim do corredor.

O quarto estava escuro e frio, contrastando com a ambiente inferior, que acabara de deixar. Harry entrou e fechou a porta, seu olhar fosco examinando à volta. Havia uma cômoda com uma televisão desligada em cima, uma cama de casal arrumada e uma poltrona do lado oposto à porta. Nela, um homem estava sentado, fumando.

Um homem sem rosto, como todos os outros que Harry já encontrara, de cabelos escuros, lisos, e barba rente à face. O único gesto feito após a entrada do garoto no quarto foi a mão levar o cigarro à boca, o som da respiração e a fumaça subindo mais uma vez.

Não havia palavras, assim como não havia rosto.

Harry empurrou a porta fechada, lançando o próprio corpo em direção à cama, em seu descompasso. Tirou a camisa em um gesto rápido e desabotoou o cinto e a calça, chutando longe os sapatos e deixando a roupa caída no chão. Deitou-se sobre os lençóis sem desfazer a cama e ficou encarando as manchas escuras que havia no teto.

Somente o som da respiração dos dois encheu o quarto durante longos minutos, e a mente dormente de Harry já ameaçava se deixar levar por aquele compasso quando ele suspirou e se percebeu ainda desperto.

- Ou você vem logo, ou eu vou dormir. – avisou ao estranho. A segunda opção lhe soando muito mais atrativa no momento.

Um ruído rouco, que Harry reconheceu como uma risada baixa, foi a resposta às suas palavras. A poltrona chiou quando o estranho se ergueu e o salto da bota ecoou contra o assoalho até que sentisse o peso de outro corpo ao seu lado mover a cama.

Os olhos verdes o olharam e ainda não viam nada além de traços embaçados em diversos tons de marrom e negro, a ponta do cigarro se destacou no escuro quando foi levado à boca uma última vez, antes dos lábios cobrirem os seus e Harry se ver obrigado a sorver a fumaça em meio a um beijo. Tossiu, tentando afastar o estranho, e lhe foi concedido apenas alguns segundos para respirar antes do beijo ser retomado com certa brutalidade.

O estranho se afastou e Harry respirou fundo, sentindo-se sufocar com tanto ar, o frio do quarto o invadindo, os olhos ainda fechados. Sentiu a mão tocar de leve seu rosto e os abriu. Dedos gelados afastaram seus cabelos da testa registrando a cicatriz antes de seguir os contornos de sua face e descer pelo seu peito e ventre em um movimento único, até tocá-lo de forma íntima.

Harry se sentiu corar, como não sentia desde que se despiu pela primeira vez para Ginny, quando os dedos do homem entraram em seu corpo. Ele segurou seu braço, tentando pará-lo, mas o outro afastou suas mãos e intensificou o movimento, forçando-o a agarrar o lençol e morder os lábios para não gemer.

Quando o homem se distanciou, e Harry entreabriu os olhos, vendo-o afastar as vestes, ele já sabia que aconteceria. Virou-se de bruços na cama, afastando suas pernas, fechou os olhos e esperou, respirando fundo. O primeiro toque foi o carinho sutil das vestes do outro cobrindo seu corpo com o peso morno. O segundo foi as mãos frias erguendo sua cintura, o posicionando melhor para o terceiro, que veio rápido e firme, fazendo Harry gritar e se segurar com força à cabeceira da cama, e nem isso foi o suficiente para que o estranho lhe desse tempo para se acostumar.

O corpo do homem se chocava com o seu com violência e o movimento dos quadris ditava o ritmo das respirações, ofegos e gemidos que logo tomavam o quarto. A mão fria abriu caminho contra a cama até tocar Harry e o garoto atirou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto enquanto o outro investia mais rápido, fazendo seu corpo tremer e se contorcer sob o dele, até que não suportou mais e gritou, se derramando na mão do homem, caindo pesado contra o colchão.

O estranho ainda investiu algumas vezes antes de parar, totalmente em contato com ele, e Harry percebeu que ele deixara de respirar e tremia contra seu corpo enquanto algo quente escorria por entre suas pernas.

Harry sentiu o calor e o carinho das vestes se afastarem e se virou de lado, encolhido, para olhar o estranho deitado na cama. Não havia o que ver. Já não era somente sua visão embaçada ou seus olhos cansados, havia a noite envolvendo os dois, a falta de luz no ambiente e o negro dos cabelos e das vestes do homem. E se não havia o que ver, Harry se permitiu simplesmente fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pelo torpor que corria seu corpo.

**o0o**

Os olhos verdes se abriram preguiçosos e voltaram a se fechar, incomodados com a luz. Harry ronronou, se sentindo confortável, e se virou para o outro lado, puxando a coberta mais para perto, tentando voltar a dormir.

Com um suspiro, abriu os olhos mais uma vez depois de alguns segundos, ao se lembrar de que não estava em sua casa. Era melhor levantar, provavelmente estavam esperando que ele devolvesse o quarto do hotel em breve.

Mas então, seus olhos focaram algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Seus óculos estavam dobrados em cima de uma espécie de mesa de cabeceira, só que era um móvel antigo e entalhado em madeira escura, nobre e trabalhada. Bem diferente dos móveis que se lembrava vagamente de ver no quarto do hotel. A própria cama em que estava era mais alta e mais macia, e as cobertas mais grossas e mais quentes, e a cama do hotel não tinha dossel.

Harry colocou os óculos e se sentou na cama devagar, sentindo a cabeça reclamar o álcool ingerido em excesso na noite anterior e o incômodo em seu corpo fazendo flashes do que fizera com um estranho surgirem em sua mente.

Não estava mais no hotel, isso era um fato. O quarto em que se encontrava era maior e mais ricamente mobiliado, tendo um enorme guarda roupas com um espelho maior que ele na porta, duas mesas de cabeceira, a cama de casal, uma cômoda alta, duas poltronas em frente a uma lareira, um pequeno armário. Havia duas portas no aposento, e Harry concluiu que estava em uma suíte. As cortinas abertas revelavam ao lado uma janela estreita, de quase dois metros de altura, e através dos vidros quadrados que a compunham, Harry podia ver a pequena vila em um vale próximo, e a estrada que levava para outra cidade vizinha sumindo no horizonte.

Afastou as cobertas e sentiu o frio conservado pelas paredes de pedra se chocar contra seu corpo nu. Ao ouvir um som de aparatação, puxou rapidamente as cobertas de volta, olhando ansioso para o elfo no meio do quarto.

- Bom dia, senhor. – o elfo fez uma reverência – O mestre me pediu para vir recebê-lo quando acordasse. Ele diz para que fique à vontade, há roupas limpas no armário para o senhor e há refeição servida na cozinha esperando, no primeiro andar. O banheiro fica à direita. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

Harry negou com a cabeça, o elfo fez mais uma reverência e desaparatou. O moreno ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de se levantar e ir investigar o guarda roupas. Havia vestes bruxas finas e em cores sóbrias. Encontrou suas roupas dobradas e limpas em cima de uma das poltronas e optou por vesti-las por enquanto.

Fez sua higiene e saiu para o corredor, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. A casa parecia ser inteiramente de pedra, mas o padrão dos móveis continuava pelos corredores, escadarias e salas por onde passou até encontrar a cozinha no primeiro andar. Seja lá onde estivesse, era um lugar imponente.

Sentada à mesa de madeira rústica, havia uma moça, um pouco mais velha que ele, que lhe sorriu quando ele deu um toque na porta antes de entrar na cozinha.

- Você deve ser o senhor Potter. – ela fez um gesto para ele se sentar, ao que ele obedeceu – Meu nome é Cristine.

- Você mora aqui? – ele perguntou, tímido, quando dois elfos apareceram e começaram a servir-lhe um café da manhã completo.

- De certa forma sim. Acho que como você. Sou esposa de um dos donos da mansão.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, lembrando-se das palavras do tabelião sobre seu marido ter um irmão casado. Ele tomou um pouco de leite e observou que ela estava grávida e tricotava alguma peça de roupa, provavelmente para o bebê, de forma trouxa.

- Vocês são casados há muito tempo? – perguntou, curioso.

- Não, cinco meses.

- E de quanto tempo você está grávida?

- Cinco meses. – ela riu – Meu senhor se casou pela necessidade de um herdeiro, por causa da lei, se me entende. Ele já havia sido casado há muitos anos, mas a esposa morreu na guerra sem deixar filhos.

- E você não se sente incomodada com essa... situação? – Harry perguntou surpreso pela normalidade com que a menina falava.

- Na verdade não. Ele me disse que seria assim antes de nos casarmos, e ele faz muito por mim. Sou órfã de mãe, meu pai é comerciante, não tínhamos muita coisa. Meu senhor que me contou que eu era bruxa e me ensinou a lidar com a magia, além de ajudar muito meu pai quando me trouxe para morar aqui, assim eu não assustaria os outros. Em troca me pediu um herdeiro. Ele me trata bem, cuida de mim.

- Você não sente nada por ele?

- Ele é como se fosse meu tutor, um outro pai. Desde que eu fiquei grávida, não temos nada mais que isso, e não há nenhuma indicação de que vá mudar. – e ela o olhou com atenção, acrescentando com um certo pesar - Ele vive com o irmão.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, confirmando, embora não entendesse porque aquele dado soava tão importante para ela. Era óbvio que ele vivia com o irmão, estavam na casa deles, não é mesmo?

- Ele não parece ruim. – comentou, pensativo, enquanto terminava de comer. O homem não lhe soava muito carinhoso ou atencioso, mas era gentil com Cristine. E toda aquela distância podia ser um reflexo da morte da esposa, Harry sabia o que a guerra podia fazer com as pessoas.

Será que seu marido também era assim?

- Você conhece o irmão do seu marido? O meu marido.

- Sim, eventualmente a gente se vê. A mansão é enorme, eles habitam a ala leste, nós estamos na sul, onde fica o meu quarto e o seu. Aos poucos você vai aprender a se orientar aqui. Mas eles costumam aparecer para fazer as refeições. Agora devem estar no quarto deles, ou na biblioteca. Eles estão sempre juntos.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quarto deles? – perguntou. Não esperava que irmãos com idade tão avançada e morando em uma casa tão grande ainda dormissem no mesmo quarto.

- Sim. – ela sorriu, triste – Eles vivem _juntos_. – afirmou de novo, com mais ênfase, e então Harry entendeu.

Seu marido e o marido de Cristine viviam em incesto.

- Isso é mantido em segredo, mesmo que todos na vila comentem. Pararam de comentar um pouco depois do meu casamento, mas de qualquer forma eram só comentários, ninguém leva muito a sério. Eles são estranhos. Esta casa pertence à família há séculos, e as histórias contam que todos são estranhos, fechados. Eles não falam muito e meu senhor e o irmão estiveram ausentes por muitos anos, voltaram somente no ano passado. Meu senhor diz que estavam na guerra, mas não sei mais que isso. A única coisa que eu descobri sobre eles depois que vim morar aqui é que não são boatos, eles realmente se amam.

Harry não respondeu, ficou revirando os ovos mexidos, preocupado. Ele não esperava por isso e não sabia como reagir a esse fato. Pela primeira vez desde que se propusera a fazer aquilo, sentira real urgência de saber quem era a pessoa com quem tinha se envolvido.

Pelo que Cristine dissera, eles deveriam ser puro sangue, pelo tempo em que a família bruxa morava ali e pelo fato do próprio incesto. E eram puros sangues que lutaram na guerra e estavam muito envolvidos, uma vez que "sumiram por anos". E isso era preocupante. E ele precisava saber mais para saber com quem estava lidando.

- Cristine, eu gostaria de conhecer melhor a mansão, tem algum problema se eu andar um pouco por ai?

- Não. Só é melhor não ir para as partes externas, nessa época do ano ainda faz muito frio lá fora, embora já não neve mais.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo, e se levantou, deixando a cozinha. Assim que se viu sozinho, revirou as vestes a procura da varinha. Pelo que vira, Cristine sabia que era bruxa, mas não portava varinha. E ele não se sentiu exatamente surpreso ao não encontrar a sua, embora tenha sido o suficiente para que o medo se instalasse de vez em seu peito.

Com cuidado e atenção redobrados, Harry começou a caminhar pelos corredores frios. Agora, olhando com atenção, via pequenos sinais que confirmavam suas suspeitas: havia muito ouro e ostentação de insígnias e símbolos entalhados nos móveis e tapeçarias da casa, como cobras e espadas, além de um brasão que ele não reconhecia. Harry ficou feliz de não encontrar nada parecido com cabeças de elfos empalhadas, mas já não ficaria surpreso se houvesse, tudo ali começou a lhe remeter de forma incômoda à casa dos Black.

Mas nada o prepararia para o que ele encontrou em um cômodo escuro, já em uma parte da casa bem distante de seu quarto.

Os archotes se acenderam um a um, lentos, assim que ele abriu a grande porta de madeira que estava só encostada. A luz avermelhada revelou um cômodo oval forrado de livros do chão ao teto, no meio, algumas mesas, poltronas e sofás dispostos de forma aleatória, porém intimista, e, ao fundo, um grande painel contendo uma enorme árvore formada por _nomes_.

Harry se aproximou inconscientemente, como se a descrença no que via o atraísse para perto na tentativa de confirmar que não era um pesadelo. Centenas de nomes espalhados pelos ramos entrecruzados de séculos de tradição bruxa, nomes inclusive conhecidos e familiares em sua parte mais baixa, e o título flutuando metros acima de sua cabeça, em negro brilhante abaixo do brasão que vira em toda parte pela casa.

_Família Lestrange_

- Bem vindo à minha casa, senhor Potter.

E Harry se virou assustado para finalmente ver a face do homem com quem se casara.

- Rabastan Lestrange!

-:=:-

**NA: **Ai, to com sono.

Voltei pra casa, crianças! Não é lindo? :own:

Mas, assim, a próxima postagem ainda vai ser zoada. Sexta que vem vai ser minha colação de grau, e meus pais vão estar aqui e tal, e provavelmente a gente vai pra uma cidade vizinha no fim de semana. Ainda vou ver quando eu posto.

Durante a semana vou respondendo as reviews, não se preocupem ^^

Agora me digam o que acharam da consumação do casamento XD

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 04 – Lestranges

**Capítulo ****04 – Lestranges**

Rabastan sorriu de forma fria ao ver Harry recuar até bater contra a parede. Sentiu a presença do irmão pouco atrás dele e viu os olhos verdes se arregalarem com a visão.

Aquilo era previsível.

- Bom dia. Vejo que já está bem instalado, se se sente à vontade para explorar minha casa dessa forma. – comentou, entrando de vez na biblioteca.

Harry o encarava em silêncio, olhando dos dois à porta aberta mais atrás. Sua respiração acelerou ao perceber que não havia para onde fugir. Ele estava em qualquer lugar trouxa perdido no norte do país, sem varinha. _Se_ ele conseguisse deixar a mansão, o que ele faria? Para onde ele iria?

- Devo lembrá-lo que estamos sendo monitorados pelo ministério, se você tiver um ataque, eu vou ter problemas para me livrar do corpo. – comentou, aumentando a iluminação da sala – Sente-se. Será mais confortável a nossa conversa.

Rodolphus seguiu a sugestão do irmão, se acomodando em uma poltrona, enquanto Rabastan encostou-se a uma mesa ao lado, com os braços cruzados contra o peito, encarando Harry a espera de uma resposta.

O garoto olhou de um para outro. Eles eram maiores, mais velhos, mais fortes e dois. E tinham varinhas. E eram ex-comensais especialistas em tortura. Ele tinha problemas. Mas, por outro lado, Rabastan disse uma verdade: estavam sendo monitorados. Não é como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com ele sem que o Ministério ficasse sabendo.

- O que você pretende? – perguntou sem se aproximar, a voz saindo baixa.

- Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta, não é mesmo? Afinal, fui eu quem recebeu uma proposta de casamento de Harry Potter. – o nome saiu de seus lábios com desdém e o meio sorriso continuava em seu rosto de forma irritante.

- E por que aceitou? – Harry voltou a questionar, começando a ficar com raiva dele mesmo.

- Se o salvador do mundo bruxo se despe à minha frente e deita em uma cama se oferecendo para mim, eu recusaria por quê?

Harry deixou a cabeça cair para trás, batendo-a de leve contra a parede, e respirou fundo.

- E por que você levaria isso adiante?

- Eu estou em liberdade provisória por bom comportamento, senhor Potter. É conveniente que eu cumpra as nobres leis do nosso país. O convite que o senhor me enviou veio a calhar muito bem aos meus interesses. Eu não pretendo me divorciar tão cedo.

Rodolphus se levantou em silêncio, saindo da sala depois de lançar um olhar para o irmão.

- Eu quero minha varinha. – Harry exigiu, alheio a essa interação.

- Você terá. Por enquanto, sinta-se em casa. Ninguém aqui vai te fazer nenhum mal.

E Rabastan deixou a sala também.

Harry se deixou escorregar para o chão, encarando a porta fechada.

**o0o**

O que se seguiu foi um dia longo.

Inicialmente, Harry voltou para o que seria seu quarto, e se trancou lá, revirando tudo inutilmente à procura da varinha. Sabia que não encontraria nada, mas precisava daquela esperança fútil.

Em determinado momento, um elfo apareceu convidando-o a comer, o que ele recusou, mas concluiu que talvez fosse um bom momento para descobrir o que estava, de fato, autorizado a fazer ali.

Uma nova busca pela mansão o mostrou que todas as portas estavam abertas, ele poderia sair se quisesse, e provavelmente poderia voltar. Saiu da propriedade e desceu por um caminho trilhado até a vila, somente para voltar em seguida, incomodado pelo frio cortante. E acabou voltando para o quarto com uma única certeza.

Ele não tinha para onde ir.

Rabastan aceitara a proposta que _ele_ fez. Novamente, agir por impulso e não medir as conseqüências de seus atos se mostrava o que ele melhor sabia fazer, e o que mais trazia complicações para sua vida.

Fora tão idiota.

Podia colocar a culpa no que fosse, na bebida, em Ginny, em Hermione, em Voldemort, em Dumbledore, em si mesmo. Culpa era algo a que ele estava habituado, era fácil sentir e se afogar naquilo. Mas arrumar culpados não o ajudaria naquela situação.

Ele já não precisava de mais nada, além de uma saída.

Para onde? Para a vida vazia que deixara em Londres e a perspectiva de um novo casamento em seis meses?

Rabastan, longe de ser um marido ideal, o assustava. Era um rosto que fizera parte de seus pesadelos no passado e que agora sorria para ele. O casamento podia até ser conveniente, mas ele sentia _medo_ de ficar ali. Não estava seguro, e sabia disso, não importa o que Rabastan dissesse.

Mas o que ele disse tinha alguma garantia. Estavam sendo monitorados. E isso incluía a possibilidade de divórcio. Harry não poderia simplesmente alegar que tinha medo de seu marido no segundo dia de casado, quando ele mesmo fizera a proposta inicial de casamento. E ele nunca faria isso. Para o pedido de divórcio ser aceito, precisava de um motivo concreto, e ele simplesmente não tinha um.

Rabastan não o agredira moral ou fisicamente, pelo contrário. Para alguém que potencialmente o odiava desde o seu nascimento, ele fora razoavelmente carinhoso na noite passada. Ele poderia tê-lo matado. Poderia ter feito o que quisesse com ele, e Harry nunca sequer ficaria sabendo quem era o estranho com quem se envolvera, traído pelo seu próprio sigilo.

Ele podia, e não fez.

Mas tirou sua varinha.

E Harry precisava entender com que propósito. Evitar que fugisse? Evitar que o atacasse? Evitar que se defendesse em algum momento? Deixá-lo apavorado do jeito que estava por ficar pela primeira vez sem varinha desde a guerra? E no que o pavor de Harry seria interessante para Rabastan?

O sol desceu e se pôs, e a lareira do quarto se acendeu magicamente, e a cabeça de Harry doía com tantas questões a mais em sua vida.

Ele se deixou deitar sob as cobertas e adormeceu.

**o0o**

Harry acordou com o corpo dolorido devido à posição incômoda em que dormira. Sua cabeça ainda estava pesada e ele ainda não tinha certezas, mas precisava comer, isso era um fato.

Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha, já habituado ao trajeto. Porém, parou abruptamente quando chegou à porta.

Da grande mesa de madeira, Cristine sorriu para ele antes de voltar a comer. Ao seu lado estava sentado Rodolphus, e, de frente para ele, Rabastan. Ambos o olharam por apenas um segundo e não disseram nada.

Harry decidira não se mostrar perturbado. Deu a volta na mesa e sentou ao lado de Cristine, cumprimentando-a com um aceno.

Logo, algo se fez muito saliente para ele naquela casa: não havia sons.

Talvez ele estivesse acostumado demais aos gritos do Duddley e de tia Petúnia, ao caos dos alunos em Hogwarts, aos Weasleys falando todos ao mesmo tempo ou mesmo aos gritos e risos nos bares que freqüentava para fugir de sua casa.

Mas ali era silêncio _demais_.

As quatro pessoas na cozinha comiam sem trocar uma palavra, sem bater o talher na louça fina, sem os pássaros piarem ao longe, sem o vento rugir contra a janela. Harry quase poderia discernir a respiração de cada um a volta e dizer o momento em que engoliam a comida pelos pequenos ruídos que faziam. Os únicos ruídos.

E aquilo já estava deixando de ser incômodo e se tornando aterrador, quando Harry percebeu que, na verdade, havia palavras. Não havia sons, mas havia palavras.

Assim como houve o gesto de Cristine para ele e dele para ela em cumprimento, na forma como Rabastan o olhou _havia_ alguma coisa. Que Rodolphus entendeu, e o olhou de forma _diferente_. E agora Rabastan olhava para Cristine e sorria, e Harry via simpatia de um para o outro, mesmo que o sorriso de Rabastan nunca fosse completo. E quando Rodolphus tocou por poucos segundos o braço de Rabastan por cima da mesa, havia um aviso. E houve um toque de volta de agradecimento e carinho.

Havia _intimidade_ entre eles. Uma intimidade tão forte que parecia empurrá-lo para longe dos dois. Entre os dois, porque Cristine já era capaz de ler os sinais e os entendia melhor do que Harry, mas Rabastan não falava com ela como falava com Rodolphus, e quando este quis lhe dizer algo importante, _precisou falar_.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou baixo, mas sua voz tinha uma potência que nunca se perdia.

- Bem. Está tudo bem, com nós dois. – ela disse, acariciando o ventre.

- Ok, mas você vai ao curandeiro amanhã. Eu levo você até a cidade.

- Foi só uma tontura...

- Não importa. – a voz saiu dura demais, fez Cristine abaixar a cabeça, mas o toque leve dos dedos do homem a reergueu – Eu estou cuidando de você, não estou? Não quero que nada aconteça. Você vem comigo amanhã?

Ela concordou com um aceno e ele a beijou na testa. Os dois deixaram a cozinha em seguida, e Harry voltou a comer. Não havia carinho entre os dois, não o mesmo carinho entre Rodolphus e o irmão, mas havia cuidado e respeito, e Harry não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre isso.

Algo o incomodou e o fez erguer o rosto da xícara só para se deparar com os olhos frios de Rabastan sobre ele. Por um momento, pensou em ignorar e voltar a comer, mas ignorar seria abaixar a cabeça para o outro, e ele não faria mais isso.

O encarou de volta, com a mesma ferocidade que havia aprendido a colocar no olhar quando encarava Snape ou Malfoy. E Rabastan sorriu enviesado, e a certeza de que ele se divertia com suas atitudes invadiu Harry.

- Por que eu estou aqui? – perguntou, sério.

- Porque você quis ficar, aparentemente. Eu realmente pensei que você fosse embora quando saiu ontem à tarde. – sua voz era calma e fria. Medida. Mas de uma maneira diferente da voz de Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape. Era como se a voz de Rabastan não dissesse nada além das palavras. Harry não seria capaz de dizer se havia ironia naquela sentença ou se ele realmente acreditara naquilo. Rabastan falava e sua voz era cortante, mas era em seus olhos que estava o significado, e Harry _sentia_ que precisava lê-lo.

- E o que eu sou para você?

- Meu marido.

- Então o que o Rodolphus é?

- Meu irmão.

- Você não o ama como a um irmão. – Harry atacou, sustentando o olhar sério do homem.

- Eu o amo de várias formas. Não acredito que você entenderia.

- Quando isso começou?

- Quando nós nascemos.

- Quando se tornou o que é hoje? – Harry reelaborou, irritado.

- Azkaban. – a voz, que já era baixa e fria, soou como um vento gélido que arromba a janela em um sopro violento. E seus olhos ficaram escuros e focos por alguns segundos. E Harry quase sentiu medo daquele homem.

- Essa foi a sua loucura? – Harry perguntou, baixo, vendo os olhos do homem voltarem a brilhar.

- Bellatrix enlouqueceu. Crouch enlouqueceu. Muitos outros enlouqueceram. Rodolphus foi o que me manteve são. E você nunca vai entender isso.

- Eu deveria entender?

- Isso depende do que você quer.

- Você me quer aqui?

- Eu o aceitei, não é mesmo? Você não vai mudar o que eu sinto pelo meu irmão.

Os olhos de Rabastan eram castanhos. Nem claros nem escuros demais. E eles brilharam de uma forma estranha antes de se desviarem para a xícara a sua frente. E Harry saiu da cozinha.

**o0o**

Harry somente saiu de seu quarto para jantar, e novamente os Lestrange estavam à mesa. As mãos se tocando e os olhos de Rabastan conversando com o irmão em meio ao silêncio sufocante que abraçava todo o resto.

Quando voltou para o seu quarto, Harry trancou a porta e se sentou no chão encostado a ela.

Ele nunca saberia dizer porquê chorou. Mas as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto de forma quase incontrolável. Silenciosas, como tudo naquela casa. E isso o desesperou, e os soluços vieram, e ele não quis contê-los.

Harry Potter deitou sobre o tapete e chorou. Chorou como não se lembrava de ter chorado. Chorou por toda sua vida e por todos os seus medos e por tudo que não tinha e tudo o que não conseguia fazer.

Chorou por nunca ter se permitido chorar. Mas agora que não havia ninguém, e agora que havia paz e silêncio, agora ele pôde chorar por sentir vontade.

E quando as lágrimas secaram e ele se viu fitando o teto escuro do quarto, dormiu feliz.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Desculpa a demora, eu viajei esse fim de semana e voltei cansada, não deu pra postar. Mas a partir da próxima postagem, acredito que tudo já se regularize.**

**E ai, curtiram o reconhecimento? XD**

**Beijos e até sexta ^^**


	5. Capítulo 05 – Questionamentos

**Capítulo ****05 – Questionamentos**

Harry acordou se sentindo confuso.

Sentia-se cansado, mesmo sabendo, pela luz que entrava em seu quarto através das cortinas entreabertas, que dormira demais. Levantou-se, distraído, vestiu qualquer coisa sem atenção e decidiu descer para comer alguma coisa.

Ao chegar à cozinha, porém, ficou totalmente desperto com a visão que teve.

O aposento estava deserto, o calor do fogo ainda presente, o silêncio tão comum naquele lugar, e os dois irmãos de pé, Rabastan apoiado contra a mesa, suas mãos pousadas nas costas do irmão, que tinha o corpo completamente colado ao dele, os dedos em meio aos cabelos castanhos, e a boca na sua, em um beijo que Harry não poderia definir por menos do que íntimo.

O garoto se sentiu estremecer e recuou um passo, batendo as costas contra o armário próximo à porta, fazendo barulho o suficiente para que dois pares de olhos castanhos, quase idênticos, se fixassem nele.

Harry abriu a boca na intenção de dizer algo, mas, sem encontrar palavras, somente balançou a cabeça, embaraçado, e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Rabastan riu, para em seguida puxar Rodolphus de volta à posição em que estavam e retomar o beijo. Seu irmão, porém, não deixou que ele se prolongasse, afastando-se em direção à pia, onde se serviu de café. Frente à recusa, Rabastan se sentou à mesa, observando o outro atentamente.

- Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Rabastan. – o homem começou, sério, e não precisava mais do que aquelas poucas palavras para fazer o irmão corrigir a postura, ainda o fitando, e responder com a sinceridade que ele esperava.

- Ele é só uma distração. Nada mais. Logo ele vai embora.

- Você já teve sua distração, e ele já devia ter ido embora. Mas não foi. Ele está esperando por algo, e uma hora você vai ter que dar, você sabe disso.

- E por que eu daria qualquer coisa ao _Escolhido_?

- Você se casou com ele. – Rodolphus respondeu, dando de ombros e bebendo o seu café.

- Ele fez a proposta. Ele veio até aqui.

- E você aceitou e o trouxe para sua casa. Agora, aja como um marido, Rabastan, e não como uma criança que ganhou um presente de natal e enjoou na primeira noite. – não havia crítica alguma na voz do homem, e ele sorriu para o irmão ao terminar a frase, recebendo um sorriso cúmplice de volta.

- Do que você tem medo? – a pergunta que recebeu como resposta, na voz fria, o fez pousar a xícara sobre a pia e o olhar com atenção antes de responder.

- É perigoso.

Rabastan se levantou, indo até o irmão e parando a menos de um passo a sua frente.

- E o que é perigoso para nós? – Rodolphus olhou em seus olhos, a voz fraca batendo contra sua boca, contando para ele em palavras mudas toda a história que havia entre os dois, que ele sabia, e sentia, pela constância da presença do homem a sua frente.

- Eu posso te perder. Esse é o perigo. – puxou o irmão para mais perto, abraçando-o – O Ministério já nos separou uma vez, agora essa lei bate à nossa porta. Eu estou sendo vigiado, você está sendo vigiado, e agora o Salvador espera por você na sua cama. É melhor você ir.

- Um casamento de lei se constrói com palavras. Se eu preciso _parecer_ casado para ter paz, que seja. Harry Potter terá o que veio buscar aqui.

E se inclinou novamente, beijando o irmão.

**o0o**

Harry andou pelos corredores de forma automática, se sentindo incapaz de nomear os pensamentos que passavam de forma veloz em sua cabeça. Mal se deu conta quando passou pela porta de seu quarto, voltando em seguida.

Não pretendia sair de lá tão cedo.

Sentou-se na cama ainda sentindo-se confuso. Afinal, por que aquela cena o chocara tanto? Não é como se ele não devesse esperar algo do tipo, ele sabia que eles eram amantes.

Não sabia?

Rever aquele beijo em sua mente o fez ter várias vontades de forma quase simultâneas. Vontade de conversar com Cristine, saber mais sobre eles, vontade de voltar lá e pedir explicações, vontade de sair daquele lugar para sempre, vontade de não ter começado com tudo aquilo. Vontade de separá-los. Porque aquilo não estava certo.

Estava?

Harry se deixou cair deitado de costas sobre a cama e fitou o teto irregular do quarto. Do quarto da casa dos Lestrange. Será que eles já haviam dormido naquele quarto, naquela cama?

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Devia parar com aquilo, pensar daquela forma o deixaria louco. Ele não tinha como sair dali sem negociar de alguma forma com aqueles homens que se beijavam na cozinha. E ele não tinha direito nenhum de interferir no que já acontecia sob aquele teto há muito tempo antes dele chegar ali.

Ele era somente o homem com que se casara. Não tinha o direito de interferir naquilo. Era aquilo que ele queria desde o começo, não era? Uma pessoa desprendida do compromisso entre eles para que não houvesse brigas, não houvesse dependência, não houvesse a mínima necessidade de ficarem realmente juntos.

Porque Harry não queria viver o que já vivera com Ginny, simplesmente estar com alguém preso por um compromisso.

Ele não tinha compromisso algum com Rabastan Lestrange além de um papel assinado. E isso era o ideal.

Levantou-se, decidido a pedir o café da manhã ao elfo doméstico que o atendia, o que não demorou a ser realizado, e comeu sozinho sentado em frente à lareira. Depois se acomodou na poltrona, refletindo sobre quais suas possibilidades de conversar com os Lestrange e negociar sua varinha. Não tinha muito a oferecer naquela situação, e não esperava realmente que conseguisse de graça. O que sabia de mais concreto era que a situação jurídica dos dois deveria ser algo ainda delicado, talvez estivessem até em condicional ou algo semelhante, e, como cônjuge agora, era um ponto que ele talvez pudesse interferir junto ao Ministério. E isso não era muito, considerando suas habilidades políticas, mas já era um começo.

Mergulhado nessa linha de raciocínio, Harry demorou a perceber a batida baixa na porta do seu quarto e o rangido discreto quando ela se abriu e fechou. Provavelmente, foram os olhos o fitando o que o incomodou.

Rabastan Lestrange estava parado no meio do quarto, próximo à cômoda, o observando atentamente, com uma quase ferocidade, de forma perturbadora.

Harry se levantou de um salto, assustado com a presença do outro, e o encarou de frente, esperando que falasse qualquer coisa, o discurso que estivera ensaiando até então esquecido repentinamente.

E não houve palavras.

Os dedos longos de Rabastan mergulharam nas vestes em um movimento lento, trazendo consigo uma varinha. O que deveria parecer ameaçador só fez com que Harry se endireitasse mais e o encarasse em desafio. Não seria a primeira vez que enfrentaria um comensal, mesmo estando em desvantagem.

Mas o próximo movimento do homem o surpreendeu. Os mesmos dedos pousaram a varinha sobre o móvel ao seu lado, deslizando-a sobre a superfície em direção a Harry, como em oferecimento. O garoto olhou mais atentamente a varinha, se dando conta de que se tratava da sua própria, e voltou a encarar o homem sem se mover.

O que aquilo significava? Um voto de confiança? Sua liberdade deixada ali, em cima da cômoda?

- Eu nunca disse que você era um prisioneiro. – a voz fria soou, como se ele fosse capaz de ler sua mente.

- Você está desistindo do casamento? – Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não, só estou devolvendo algo que lhe pertence. Nada mais.

- Nada mais?

Rabastan sorriu, e deu um passo em sua direção. Harry recuou automaticamente e o viu avançar mais um passo, caminhando calmo de encontro a ele, batendo as costas contra a parede enquanto o via apanhar novamente sua varinha em cima do móvel.

O homem chegou perto. Perto demais para Harry. Uma distância intimamente incômoda. E Harry sentiu o toque frio em sua mão quando o homem deslizou a varinha para dentro do bolso das _suas_ vestes.

- Obrigado. – se viu agradecendo, baixo, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do castanho a sua frente, na esperança de que o outro se afastasse.

Mas ele se aproximou.

O corpo agora colado ao seu fez sua respiração acelerar e ele subiu de forma automática a mão para o peito do homem na intenção de impedi-lo de chegar mais perto. Como se existisse a possibilidade de algo mais próximo que aquilo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração do outro bater contra sua boca, e a entreabriu de forma quase automática, prevendo o que ia acontecer.

Mas não aconteceu.

Harry abriu os olhos, se deparando com o castanho brilhando atento a sua frente, curioso, como quem espera algo, e sentiu raiva por ter se deixado levar por aquilo, empurrando-o com força. Mas não conseguiu nenhum resultado além de ser empurrado de volta contra a parede e ter sua boca finalmente tomada no beijo que ansiara.

Rabastan o segurou pelo pescoço, mantendo sua cabeça parada para poder violar sua boca, mas sem apertá-lo com força, seu toque era mais um aviso, um carinho prudente. As mãos de Harry que ainda estavam pousadas em seu peito o forçaram novamente para trás e dessa vez o homem cedeu, se afastando.

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou, com raiva, se afastando.

- Nada. – aquela mesma voz inexpressiva, sem raiva, ou rancor, ou calor, ou nada. E Harry teve que olhá-lo, para ter certeza de que os olhos ainda brilhavam para ele.

E ele não sabia o que eles o diziam.

- SAIA DAQUI! – gritou com raiva, empunhando a varinha na direção do outro, que ainda o encarou sério antes de atender o pedido, deixando um Harry Potter muito mais perdido dentro do quarto.

**o0o**

Era tarde da noite quando Harry deu dois toques baixos na porta da biblioteca e entrou, sabendo que os encontraria ali, um sentando em cada poltrona, de frente para o outro, como reflexos, lendo em meio ao silêncio.

- Eu queria falar com você. – a voz do garoto saiu baixa, mas ele olhava com firmeza para Rabastan.

Houve um pequeno aceno de cabeça deste, mas nenhuma atitude de Rodolphus, o que levou Harry a olhar para ele, em expectativa.

- Ele sempre estará aqui. – Rabastan avisou, entendendo a implicação.

- Mas posso atender seu pedido, senhor Potter. – Rodolphus se levantou, saindo da sala sendo acompanhado pelos olhos do irmão.

Rabastan acenou com a cabeça em direção à poltrona que Rodolphus desocupara e Harry se sentou, tenso.

- Pois não, senhor Potter?

- Eu queria te informar que eu vou embora pela manhã.

- E o que isso significa?

- Significa que em um ano o nosso prazo para gerar um herdeiro irá se extinguir e você estará finalmente livre de mim.

- Eu nunca expressei esse desejo. – a voz de Rabastan era baixa e constante, o dourado das chamas dançando em sua face, fazendo seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

Harry desviou seus olhos para o fogo, não respondendo.

- E você, o que pretende fazer depois que se ver livre do elo que você mesmo criou?

- Não sei. – respondeu, suspirando, se sentindo cansado – Provavelmente procurar outra pessoa para cumprir a lei de uma vez por todas. – ele fechou os olhos, pousando a cabeça contra o espaldar da poltrona – Não é como se eu tivesse para onde voltar.

Por alguns minutos, Harry se concentrou em ouvir somente o crepitar do fogo e a respiração do homem ao seu lado, sabendo que era observado, e não querendo olhá-lo. Não precisava daquele tipo de julgamento.

- Devolver sua varinha não foi uma atitude de repulsa. Eu gostaria que visse isso como um ato de confiança, e considerasse que eu também tenho interesse nesse casamento. – a voz fria cortou o ambiente como um punhal e fez com que Harry voltasse a olhar o homem.

Ele estava sentado muito reto na poltrona, uma mão caída sobre o colo, onde o livro fechado pousava agora, a outra acariciando a barba próximo ao queixo, os olhos presos a ele. E Harry se surpreendeu por não haver reprovação ou qualquer tipo de malícia não só em sua voz, mas em toda a sua postura.

- Me fale do Rodolphus. – pediu, se endireitando para retomar a conversa de outra forma.

- Ele é meu irmão. – Rabastan repetiu o que já havia lhe dito.

- Ele é mais que seu irmão. E eu quero entender um pouco mais sobre isso.

- Se você vai amanhã, não há motivos para querer entender.

Harry desviou os olhos novamente, sem vontade de retomar aquele ponto.

- Você tem algum motivo concreto para desistir disso? – Rabastan perguntou, se levantando e indo até uma mesa no canto da biblioteca.

Harry não respondeu, somente acompanhou com o olhar ele servindo duas taças de vinho, e aceitou a que ele lhe ofereceu antes de voltar a se sentar a sua frente.

- Você tem algum motivo para tentar ficar? – o homem refez a pergunta.

- Talvez o mesmo que você. Tentar evitar o desgaste que essa lei provoca. Você, por já ter alguém que a lei não aceita. Eu, por não saber nem...

Harry quebrou a frase, tomando um gole do vinho e voltando a fitar o fogo, se dando conta ao sentir o gosto do álcool na boca de quantas noites passara sóbrio desde que se casara novamente.

- A família era o centro de tudo. – a voz fria rompeu o silêncio, e Harry encarou o homem, vendo que ele não o olhava de volta, mas fitava a parede oposta aos dois, onde a árvore da família Lestrange se erguia, esbelta – E eu imagino que já tenha ouvido o suficiente sobre nobres ideais para entender o que eu digo, mas esse fato era concreto. Meu nome e meu sangue sempre estiveram no que eu penso, no que eu faço, no que eu quero. O mesmo para Rodolphus, foi assim que nos foi ensinado, e foi isso o que sempre buscamos defender quando nos propusemos a lutar juntos.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram para Harry, que ouvia com atenção.

- O casamento de Rodolphus foi um acerto entre famílias e ele nunca esperou mais de Bellatrix do que realmente teve. Ela não o pertencia. Assim como nós, era guiada por interesses que estavam além de um elo, e havia pessoas que poderiam oferecer a ela mais do que meu irmão, mesmo que eles se respeitassem o suficiente para viverem juntos, com objetivos concretos.

- Eles não tiveram filhos. – Harry constatou.

- Porque Bellatrix não quis. E foi nesse momento que Rodolphus voltou para mim, porque ele precisava de mais que ideais e herdeiros para seguir com sua própria luta. Ele precisava de uma constante e de alguém para voltar ou saber que estava ao seu lado.

- Você sempre foi sozinho?

Rabastan bebeu um pouco mais, negando com a cabeça.

- A aliança mais importante que minha família poderia fazer foi firmada com o casamento de Rodolphus, eu poderia escolher meu caminho. – ele encarou Harry e baixou um pouco sua voz - Para certas pessoas, ser guiado é muito mais fácil do que tomar decisões. Essa lei é um grande exemplo disso, se não fosse verdade, ela não seria necessária. A minha decisão foi seguir minha luta. Houve pessoas, mas nenhuma realmente importante, realmente forte o suficiente para merecer mais do que minha atenção momentânea.

Ele parou e tomou outro gole da bebida antes de finalizar.

- Eu já tinha minha constante.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, indicando que entendera.

- E em Azkaban...

Aquela sombra que Harry conhecia de suas lembranças de Sirius passou pelo rosto do homem sério sentado a sua frente.

- Em Azkaban não havia consciência. Havia sentimentos e medo e frio. Não havia a noção de tempo ou espaço, havia a necessidade de contato e de algo concreto para chamar de real em meio a um pesadelo eterno. Havia vazio e a presença de Rodolphus ao meu lado era como um guia em meio à escuridão. Não estávamos juntos, ou ao menos eu não tinha esse discernimento, mas a segurança de ter por perto o que sempre foi constante para mim me manteve lúcido. E a ele também. E, quando saímos, perceber isso destruiu qualquer barreira que ainda impedisse o que tínhamos de se tornar pleno.

Harry bebeu em silêncio, observando o homem que o olhava, avaliativo. Talvez ele esperasse uma resposta frente a tudo o que lhe contara, mas ele não saberia o que falar. Talvez Rabastan não precisasse disso.

Depois de alguns minutos, o homem se levantou, deixando a taça vazia e o livro sobre uma mesa, e saiu da biblioteca, onde Harry se permitiu ficar sozinho por mais algumas horas, pensando no que fazer.

**o0o**

No quarto que dividia com o irmão, Rodolphus estava acordado ainda, sua sombra recortada contra a luz fraca da lua que entrava pela janela. Rabastan parou ao seu lado, olhando os jardins da mansão em meio à escuridão, e os dois permaneceram simplesmente juntos por alguns momentos.

- Ele não vai embora. – informou, depois de um tempo, se voltando para se deitar.

-:=:-

**NA: Oiê!**

**Fala a verdade, capítulo atualizado em dia certo também não é mais legal? E, pra ajudar, em capítulo em que a trama começa a se estabelecer! É mais legal ainda, não é?**

**Me digam o que acham. xD**

**Ah, e esse capítulo – e o próximo e o próximo e o próximo :roll: - merecem uma consideração: a construção dos Lestrange daqui, apesar de não seguirem piamente os mesmos princípios, foi profundamente influenciada pelas fics Silêncio, OHNE e A soma de todos os medos, de Dark K. **

**Beijos e até sexta que vem ^^**


	6. Capítulo 06 – Arriscando

**Capítulo ****06 – Arriscando**

A cozinha ainda era a mesma dos dias anteriores. O mesmo calor ameno e o mesmo silêncio das pedras. Cristine estava sentada à mesa, comendo com os olhos baixos ao lado de Rodolphus, que tomava seu café. Recostado à pia, Rabastan fumava.

- Bom dia. – Harry cumprimentou ninguém em específico e se sentou à mesa, servindo-se frente ao sorriso ameno de Cristine, ignorando o olhar avaliativo dos outros dois.

- Cristine vai à cidade hoje, senhor Potter, gostaria de ir com ela? – a voz de Rodolphus soou forte, rompendo o silêncio – Eu gostaria que ela tivesse uma companhia, mas vou ter que sair para tratar de outras coisas. Seria uma oportunidade de você também conhecer a região, se não tiver outros planos.

De forma quase automática, os olhos de Harry seguiram para Rabastan. O homem o encarou, levando o cigarro à boca e tragando longamente antes de soltar a fumaça entre os lábios finos.

- Tudo bem. – Harry respondeu, sem demonstrar muito interesse, mas sorriu para Cristine.

A moça se levantou, avisando que iria se aprontar, então, e deixou a cozinha. Harry a olhou em seu andar característico das mulheres grávidas, a barriga proeminente evidenciava o parto próximo.

- De quanto tempo ela está? – perguntou, olhando para o homem sentado a sua frente.

- Sete meses e meio. – a resposta curta, objetiva, sem mais a acrescentar, sem continuidade. Os olhos quase negros lhe mostrando a preocupação e a ansiedade que sentia. Os gestos firmes ao servir mais café mostrando sua decisão e sua força em manter aquilo e um ato de proteção.

E o silêncio.

Harry sorriu consigo mesmo, satisfeito com aquela leitura, enquanto bebericava seu chá. Respirou fundo, se sentindo estranhamente confortável ali, e se convenceu que isso era devido à possibilidade de sair da casa e à segurança de ter sua varinha de volta ao bolso. Pretendia partir em breve, mas a conversa da noite anterior com Rabastan de certa forma o convenceu a não ir tão cedo, talvez ao cair da tarde. Não tinha pressa e queria reconsiderar certas coisas.

Como a possibilidade de manter aquele casamento.

Olhou novamente para o marido, sentindo o quanto era difícil pensar em "seu marido" ao fitar aquele homem ali, alto, magro, os braços cruzados contra o peito largo coberto pelas vestes caras e sóbrias, o rosto fino, sério, antigo muito mais do que velho, a barba baixa, os olhos duros que o encaravam sem o desafiar, os cabelos curtos caídos à base do pescoço branco, os lábios quase descorados prendendo o cigarro junto aos dedos finos e frios.

O cheiro do fumo se misturava na memória de Harry ao cheiro do próprio Rabastan, um cheiro cítrico e quente ao mesmo tempo. Cigarro e sexo. Escuro, bebida e corpos suados.

Sua mão estremeceu levemente quando ergueu a xícara aos lábios ao se deparar com a lembrança mais forte a que sempre relacionaria Rabastan. Não perseguições de mascarados no ministério, não julgamentos na penseira, não tortura, ou morte, ou guerra, mas as mãos ásperas o segurando com força, o peso de seu corpo sobre o dele e o cheiro de cigarro e algo cítrico.

E ele não queria pensar nisso.

- Você também fuma? – perguntou a Rodolphus, tentando desviar seus próprios pensamentos.

- Às vezes. – o homem respondeu, e havia um sorriso estranho no canto de seus lábios.

- Ele fuma através de mim e eu respiro através dele. – Rabastan que respondeu, o rosto sério e o cigarro amassado no cinzeiro dourado sobre a pia. O olhar frio para Harry e o beijo rápido nos lábios do irmão antes de sair da cozinha.

Logo Cristine voltou, e Harry se permitiu deixar Rodolphus sozinho para acompanhar a garota.

**o0o**

Cristine era uma companhia agradável, mas não é como se houvesse muito que se explorar na pequena vila, e ela não suportava longas caminhadas, de qualquer forma.

Compraram algumas coisas para ela e para o bebê e almoçaram juntos no mesmo hotel em que Harry se encontrara com Rabastan pela primeira vez, o que não colaborou para que o estado de ânimo do garoto melhorasse com relação ao café da manhã.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, por quê? – ele respondeu, rápido, percebendo que se deixara pegar distraído.

- Não sei, você tem estado ausente... – ela sorriu, o observando – Você decidiu ficar, pelo visto.

- Eu acho que sim, ainda não sei. – ele respondeu, vago.

Ela pegou suas mãos por cima da mesa e sorriu para ele.

- Não tenha medo. Eles não vão te forçar a nada. – ela garantiu.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – ele respirou fundo – Desculpe, eu entendo o que te levou a se casar com Rodolphus, mas a minha situação é diferente. Nós lutamos em lados opostos na guerra, aceitar isso não é tão simples quanto parece. Eles teriam muitos interesses em me ver morto agora mesmo.

- Mas você ainda está vivo e sendo bem tratado, não é mesmo? E é do interesse de Rabastan, e até mesmo do meu marido, que você continue assim. Então, por que essa insegurança?

- Porque eu me sinto seguro demais aqui. – ele respondeu, baixo – Eu não sei, simplesmente não era para ser assim, tão confortável estar na casa deles, sob a proteção deles.

- Por que você não pára de pensar no quão terrível tudo deveria ser e não é, e não deixa as coisas acontecerem? – ela propôs, sorrindo, e ele não conseguiu não sorrir com a inocência daquela proposta.

- Porque para mim as coisas nunca são menos que terríveis. – ele mordeu o lábio e acenou negativamente com a cabeça – Eu já perdi demais.

- E o que te resta a arriscar agora? – ela o olhava preocupada.

- Mais nada. – a voz do garoto era triste.

- Então não hesite.

**o0o**

Os dias se passavam na mansão na mesma velocidade do vento que soprava entre as árvores que cercavam a propriedade, um sopro frio e fino, como um aviso de que algo viria.

Harry se permitiu ficar, e esperar, e ver. E se habituar com a idéia de que era um homem casado com Rabastan Lestrange, a figura que parecia presente naquele lugar como o vento que se infiltrava por toda parte, em seu próprio ser.

Olhá-lo era um exercício de leitura constante. Encontravam-se freqüentemente nos diversos cômodos do lugar, que ele mesmo fez questão de apresentar ao garoto em sua totalidade em uma das tardes que se seguiram, lhe dando permissão para explorá-los como desejasse, mas mesmo nesses encontros não havia muito diálogo entre os dois. Harry já se habituara ao silêncio, e aprendia a ler suas palavras, mas ele tinha dúvidas e medos que os olhos fundos de Rabastan ainda não podiam lhe solucionar.

Seu rosto parecia contar a história daquela família, daquele lugar e da própria guerra, em suas marcas, sua expressão, sua frieza, sua distância. E a forma como ele se transformava na presença do irmão, se tornando calmo e quase doce, ansiando de sua forma muda por cada toque que Rodolphus o oferecia, em um envolvimento que Harry via como progressivo, diferente do de um casal que não hesita em se beijar, os dois precisavam de uma aproximação, de toques inusitados, da certeza do outro ali, antes de se abraçarem e mostrarem outras afinidades.

A cada dia, o incômodo de Harry com as demonstrações de carinho entre eles diminuía, e ele via nesses momentos a chance de observá-los além dos nomes ou de seus atos e palavras medidas. Havia uma beleza guardada em cada gesto de um para o outro que o menino ainda não conseguia definir, e essa falta de definição fazia com que ele entendesse ainda mais porque as palavras eram tão dispensáveis naquele lugar. E então, em algum momento, percebeu que os admirava por esse envolvimento, por essa cumplicidade quase total, e percebeu o quanto precisava de algo como aquilo.

Rabastan era um nome junto ao seu em um papel, um ato consumado há tempo demais em sua percepção, era cheiro de cigarro e a lembrança vaga de algo forte e vazio, era presença constante e olhos frios e profundos. Era toques inusitados e medo de respostas, receio de ir em frente e não ser nada além do que já eram.

Porque eles eram a lei cumprida, e nada mais. E era isso que Harry quis, mas não o que ele sentia necessidade. E ele tinha medo de pedir mais, porque eles tinham uma história.

Uma história contada por um lado só. E ele queria o outro lado, mas sabia que Rabastan poderia lhe dar olhares, toques e sinais, mas somente meias palavras.

E por isso, em uma tarde que Rabastan lia na biblioteca, ele procurou Rodolphus em meio ao vento frio dos jardins.

Ele andava pelo caminho de concreto que ladeava as altas roseiras, o vento agitando as vestes escuras e os cabelos mais longos do que os de Rabastan. O rosto sério se permitiu um breve sorriso quando viu o garoto sentado em um dos bancos mais a frente, em seu caminho, e seus olhos se fixaram nele, mesmo que Harry não sentisse hostilidade alguma no ato de ser encarado com tanta intensidade.

- Não sente frio? – o homem perguntou, se sentando no banco a sua frente.

- Um pouco, mas é bom. – Harry puxou a capa para mais junto do corpo, encolhendo as pernas sobre o acento – Aqui parece sempre frio.

- Sempre foi assim, desde que éramos crianças. Acho que são as montanhas. Nós nos acostumamos. – ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo antes de acrescentar – O frio é algo para se sentir.

Harry o encarou sério, tentando ler seus olhos da mesma forma que aprendia a ler os de Rabastan, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver no rosto de Rodolphus foi uma certa simpatia, um convite a continuar falando.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas não sei... – ele parou, se sentindo mal, não sabia exatamente com o que estava lidando. Segurou a varinha com força por baixo da capa e se encolheu mais.

O vento correu o caminho entre os dois com seu assovio fino, agitando os cabelos de ambos, o perfume das rosas pairando a volta de forma quase onírica, e Harry desviou os olhos dos do homem a sua frente.

- Os Longbottom. – disse por fim, em um suspiro.

Rodolphus o olhou por poucos segundos antes de começar a falar de forma seca.

- Você viu a guerra, garoto. Eu só vou lhe dizer tudo o que você já sabe.

- Continue. – Harry pediu, voltando a encará-lo, resoluto.

- Eu era casado com Bellatrix. Estávamos, junto aos Malfoys, Snape e tantos outros nomes que você já viu em capas de jornais, ao lado do Lord, como sua primeira linha não só de combatentes, mas aqueles que se dispunham a lutar ideologicamente por ele, por uma sociedade mais pura e um governo menos corrupto e mais racional. Não eram somente nossas varinhas que estavam a serviço do Lord, mas nossos nomes, nossa fortuna, nossa influência, nossa vida. – ele somente respirou fundo antes de continuar – A primeira guerra foi diferente da segunda por muitos motivos. Havia uma proposta e havia pessoas que acreditavam nela. Havia o poder de um homem e havia aqueles que acreditavam que ele seria capaz de colocar as coisas em ordem, e havia repressão, assassinatos e perseguições dos dois lados.

Ele encarou o menino com atenção.

- Uma guerra não é feita sem sangue e ideologias envolvem ações que envolvem sangue. Eu, Bella e Rabastan sabíamos disso tanto quanto seus pais, e todos nós estávamos dispostos a matar e a morrer pelo que nos propusemos a fazer. Quando você derrotou o Lord a primeira vez, nós sabíamos que não havia como evitar os tribunais, possivelmente a tortura e a prisão. Estávamos envolvidos demais e visados e vigiados mais ainda. E tudo isso veio fatalmente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo pensativo, antes de voltar a falar mais baixo.

- Hoje eu não sei dizer como tudo começou naquele dia. O Lord havia recebido alguns comensais e saído, já estávamos há algumas horas sem notícias quando começou a surgir o boato do assassinato dele. Naquele momento, qualquer união que tínhamos se perdeu, e todos buscaram suas próprias soluções. Isso revoltou Bellatrix, que se recusava a acreditar na derrota do Lord. – ele voltou a olhar para o menino – Talvez fosse esse o início da loucura que eu vi crescer a cada dia nos olhos da minha esposa a partir desse momento, mas, naquela situação, era algo agradável de se acreditar.

Harry se viu fazendo um gesto de concordância para os olhos escuros que o fitavam.

- Nós não tínhamos notícias certas, como o outro lado tinha. Eles puderam ir até sua casa e ver os escombros, nós não. Era tudo boatos e precisávamos de informações seguras, de preferência de fontes oficiais. Rondamos o Ministério por um tempo e vimos saindo o casal de aurores com quem já tínhamos duelado tantas vezes. Foi fácil segui-los. Havia segurança no ar para aqueles que acreditavam que o Lord se fora. Para eles, era a notícia mais bela do último século; para nós, era a perda do nosso nome, fortuna, família, ideais, liberdade. Quando você, com um ano, acabou com a primeira guerra, centenas caíram com o Lord. E nós fomos junto.

- Eu não... – Harry começou, angustiado, sentindo necessidade de se defender de alguma forma, mas o homem o ignorou e continuou sua narrativa.

- Você já deve ter sentido esse desespero, de saber que não tem o que fazer, não tem para onde fugir e se está a somente um passo de ver quem você ama morrer ou sofrer você mesmo os seus piores pesadelos. Azkaban é isso, Harry. E não havia fuga. Você já deve ter se sentido capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para fugir de uma situação como essa. Eu, como Bellatrix, Rabastan e Barty, também queríamos acreditar que havia uma fuga. Queríamos ouvir daqueles aurores que ainda havia esperança para nós. Mas não havia, e o nosso desespero foi a loucura deles.

Ele olhou o garoto, que se sentia incapaz de desviar os olhos dos seus.

- Se você me perguntar o que eu fiz com os Longbottom, eu não vou saber dizer. Eu não lembro. Mas não pense que isso é desprezo pelo que aconteceu. Os gritos e o sangue daquela noite saíram da minha própria boca vezes incansáveis durante todos os anos que se seguiram. Bellatrix e Barty enlouqueceram tanto quanto eles, e eu vi seus olhos escurecerem e se perderem no nada como vi os de Frank e Alice. E eu espero que acredite que toda a dor e desespero que passei sejam o suficiente pela vida deles.

Harry engoliu em seco, concordando com a cabeça, as palavras se perdendo frente aos olhos do outro.

- Eu fui perseguido, eu vi a guerra, eu lutei, eu morri. Eu sei do que você está falando.

Rodolphus o encarou com mais atenção.

- Eu vi pessoas mais velhas que você serem assassinadas antes de entenderem a complexidade de uma guerra.

Ele se levantou, se aproximando do garoto, afastando os cabelos negros de sua testa e acariciando a cicatriz fina com o polegar, os olhos fixos no verde que o encarava. Rodolphus se inclinou e pousou um beijo leve na pequena marca, lhe dando as costas e seguindo o caminho por entre as rosas de volta para a casa.

**o0o**

Harry se deixou ficar nos jardins até que a escuridão o abraçou e ele seguiu pelo caminho negro, incerto, para a mansão.

A refeição quente, feita em silêncio sozinho na cozinha, foi bem vinda. Comeu pouco, mas se sentiu confortável e sonolento. Seus lábios estavam queimados do vento frio da tarde e sua cabeça cansada de tanto pensar na conversa que tivera. E tudo o que sabia agora era que poderia ficar ali, para o que fosse, porque aquela segurança e conforto que sentia eram reais.

Ele poderia tentar.

Subiu para o seu quarto sentindo o frio das pedras da parede penetrar em meio às suas vestes, desejando mais que tudo um banho e o aconchego das cobertas na cama grande.

Ao abrir a porta, porém, soube que não teria isso tão cedo.

A primeira sensação que o atingiu foi a familiaridade vinda com o cheiro ocre do cigarro. Ele não precisou realmente enxergar para saber que a sombra recortada pela luz fraca que entrava pela janela era de Rabastan.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou, fechando a porta depois de entrar.

O homem não se virou para ele imediatamente. Os olhos verdes acompanharam os dedos longos levar o cigarro aos lábios mais uma vez antes de amassá-lo sobre o caixilho, e a fumaça subir alguns segundos depois, deixando seu corpo para se dissipar no ambiente.

- Você falou com Rodolphus hoje? – Harry estranhou a voz. Não era vazia ou fria, estava rouca e havia algo de pesado nela que ele não conseguiu identificar.

- Sim. – respondeu, preocupado – Ele falou algo para você?

O homem se virou de frente para ele e o olhou por algum tempo, como quem analisa. Sua face estava carregada e ele parecia preocupado ou chateado com algo.

- Não. Ele não disse _nada_.

E Harry soube que era exatamente aquilo que o incomodava. Não sabia exatamente o que sua conversa havia provocado em Rodolphus, mas era algo que este não quis dividir com o irmão, e Harry se viu, naquele momento, como um fator que distanciara aqueles dois homens em algum ponto, e se sentiu mal com isso.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse, baixo.

E Rabastan sorriu. O _seu_ sorriso. Curto, breve, meio de lado. Mas Harry tinha certeza de que foi um sorriso. E por isso não se incomodou quando ele se aproximou, em passos lentos, até estar a sua frente. Somente o olhou, e seus olhos não se desviaram.

O toque frio em seu rosto o fez estremecer, e o sorriso voltou ao rosto do homem, que afastou devagar os cabelos negros dos olhos verdes em um carinho leve, contornando seus traços.

Harry deu um passo para frente, ficando mais próximo do homem do que sentia ser confortável para os dois, mas não se importava. Simplesmente precisava saber que era somente seu toque que era frio, precisava sentir o calor que ele sabia que emanava de seu corpo. Precisava dele.

Rabastan passou os dedos pela linha do seu maxilar, erguendo levemente seu rosto, olhando para a expressão decidida do garoto antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo. O toque dos lábios não foi rápido como da vez anterior. Agora as bocas se procuravam no mesmo ritmo, permitindo uma maior intimidade, o toque se aprofundando a cada movimento, em que a ênfase por provar o gosto parecia aumentar.

O homem rompeu o beijo, olhando por um momento o garoto de olhos fechados parado a sua frente, os lábios feridos, vermelhos demais, a expressão tensa. Harry deixou a testa cair contra seu ombro sem abrir os olhos, e sentiu o toque úmido dos lábios em seu pescoço, fazendo-o gemer baixinho enquanto era empurrado para trás, até colidir com a parede.

Seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos escuros do outro conforme sua boca traçava uma linha de beijos e pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, as mãos ásperas buscando afastar suas vestes para que os lábios alcançassem finalmente os ombros e peito. Harry correu as mãos pelos ombros do outro, deixando a capa cair no chão, buscando contato por entre as vestes enquanto sentia o toque frio dos dedos o despindo lentamente.

Rabastan se afastou, se livrando das próprias roupas enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com as suas. Quando os corpos se reencontraram, porém, o garoto não conseguiu conter um gemido. Tudo parecia simplesmente tão intenso que era quase difícil suportar. Harry não se lembrava de já ter estado intimamente com outro homem que não depois de ter bebido o suficiente para saber pouco do que estava fazendo e menos ainda no dia seguinte. Agora, a aspereza do toque, a voz rouca acompanhando a sua, o cheiro nada delicado, a força do homem que o erguera o suficiente para envolvê-lo com suas pernas, o apoiando contra a parede.

Era muito.

E Harry aceitava e retribuía, porque sentir era bom, melhor do que a anestesia que aquilo significou por tanto tempo enquanto buscava estranhos em becos escuros. O corpo de Rabastan era quente e familiar, conhecia o seu e sabia como tocá-lo, como encaixar seu corpo no dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido o feitiço lubrificante naquela voz rouca, se impulsionando até tê-los unidos, sabendo que o grito que deixava os lábios do garoto era mais que dor, era quase um delírio expresso pelas unhas cravadas em seus ombros, pela força das pernas entrelaçadas em volta de seu corpo, pela respiração alterada e o pedido baixo por mais enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade do movimento, vendo-o jogar a cabeça contra a parede e o corpo contra o dele, se movendo juntos, as vozes misturadas em meio ao escuro em gemidos baixos e constantes, que culminaram em um único grito, para que então os dois se vissem trêmulos abraçados com força.

Rabastan se afastou levemente, soltando as pernas de Harry para que ele tentasse se firmar de pé, apesar de ainda tremer visivelmente. O garoto encarou o chão, afastando o homem com delicadeza, tentando normalizar a própria respiração. Os dedos frios voltaram a erguer seu rosto e ele se viu envolto em um beijo quente. Mais quente do que já se lembrava de ter sido beijado alguma vez. E não conseguiu não sorrir quando o homem se afastou, pegando as próprias roupas do chão.

Harry observou o outro se vestir, mas quando os olhos castanhos se voltaram para ele simplesmente desviou os olhos, seguindo para o banheiro em busca do banho que tanto desejara.

Mesmo com o beijo rápido em seus lábios antes do homem se dirigir para porta, Harry já sabia que não teria mais que aquilo.

- Boa noite, Harry. – e Rabastan voltou para seu irmão.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi!**

**Desculpem o atraso mais uma vez, mas hoje foi culpa da beta. Mas, não, não a xingem, foi por uma boa causa chamada Ohne, e eu a perdôo depois daquele final *0***

**Enfim, Lestranges também interagindo por aqui, e quero saber o que vocês estão achando do andar da fic.**

**Beijos e até sexta o/**


	7. Capítulo 07 – Recepção

**Capítulo 07 – Recepção**

A biblioteca estava escura. Já era tarde e Rodolphus simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Talvez precisasse daquela escuridão, da luz fria da lua entrando fraca pelos caixilhos, ou da luz avermelhada das brasas na lareira fazendo o calor subir calmo, vindo do chão. Precisava do silêncio total e da paz daquele lugar vazio.

Mas não estava vazio.

Sozinho, sentado encolhido em uma das poltronas próximas à lareira quase apagada, Rodolphus poderia jurar que o menino dormia recostado meio torto ao encosto, mas sua cabeça se moveu quando percebeu sua presença e o homem acompanhou os olhos verdes piscarem, escuros, para ele por um momento antes de se voltarem para as brasas.

- Se incomoda? – perguntou, apontando a poltrona ao lado.

Harry não o olhou, somente balançou a cabeça de leve em negativa, ao que Rodolphus se acomodou, apoiando um dos braços no braço da poltrona, a mão sustentando o queixo de forma automática enquanto ele se permitia voltar a observar o menino.

Estava preocupado, e agora que o olhava de perto, via que tinha motivos para estar, não importa o quanto Rabastan dissesse que Harry estava bem, que alguém que já passou pelo que ele passou não iria sucumbir ao frio da casa. Rodolphus sabia que não era a casa que se tornava fria, era a própria alma do garoto.

Ele não conseguia entender o que levara Harry a se casar com um desconhecido, mas isso o induzia a acreditar que, qualquer que fosse a razão que fazia Harry comer menos a cada dia e perambular pelos corredores da mansão sem objetivo nas últimas semanas, ela havia chegado ali com ele no dia que Rabastan apareceu com o garoto inconsciente vindo do hotel da vila.

Mas esse não era motivo para fingir que não via o que estava acontecendo. O silêncio de Harry passara a incomodá-lo desde que o próprio garoto começara a demonstrar interesse em saber sobre eles, sobre as razões e a história deles. E mais do que interesse, Harry demonstrou compreensão. Algo que Rodolphus se habituara a simplesmente não esperar, e que o surpreendeu, especialmente vinda de alguém tão jovem.

E se Harry Potter podia compreender um homem como ele, ele gostaria de compreender o garoto. Sua tristeza, sua passividade, sua história e seus motivos para estar ali. Sabia que o interesse que Rabastan despertara em Harry não era correspondido na mesma intensidade, e supunha, por saber das ações de seu próprio irmão, que esse fosse um dos motivos que levavam o menino a se encolher daquela forma ali, fitando o nada. Mas queria acreditar que não era o único, e que não dependia somente da vontade de Rabastan devolver o brilho àquele verde.

- Você tem estado quieto demais. – comentou, tentando chamar a atenção do outro.

Harry sorriu de forma quase doce e o olhou por um instante, mas não mais que isso.

- Não é como se vocês falassem muito.

- Mas mesmo Cristine tem perguntado se aconteceu algo com você. Ela disse que comprou algumas coisas para o bebê, mas ademais tem estado arredio.

Ele não respondeu por algum tempo.

- Onde está Rabastan? – perguntou, baixo.

- Dormindo, suponho. – Rodolphus respondeu, atento ao outro.

- E por que você não está com ele? – o garoto se sentou mais na ponta da poltrona, pegando um espeto para mexer nas brasas, como quem procura algo para fazer.

- Eu não consegui dormir.

- Eu também não tenho dormido muito bem. – Harry suspirou.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – o homem o olhou avaliativo quando o garoto somente balançou a cabeça em negação, ainda focado em revirar as brasas.

Harry soltou o instrumento de lado, se sentando reto na poltrona, de frente a Rodolphus, o olhando firmemente pela primeira vez na noite.

- Você acha que eu preciso de alguma coisa? – perguntou, claramente buscando ler cada gesto do homem.

- Você tem sua vida, sua juventude, tem dinheiro o suficiente para não ter problemas. Tem a paz que tanto lutou para ter. – fez uma pausa, observando os olhos verdes se fecharem em quase decepção – Mas já faz quase um mês que está aqui e não chegou nem uma coruja.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém se preocupe comigo. – a voz do garoto era leve, como quem constata algo, cansado.

- Pelo contrário. É exatamente disso que você precisa.

Os olhos se abriram e Rodolphus quase pôde sentir o verde sobre ele.

- Talvez eu esteja esperando isso das pessoas erradas, então.

- Talvez você não espere, realmente, por duvidar que venha um dia, e esse pode ser o motivo para você estar trancado nessa casa há tanto tempo, cada vez mais fechado em você mesmo.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! – Harry respondeu com alguma agressividade.

- Talvez. – Rodolphus se inclinou, apoiando os braços nos próprios joelhos em uma tentativa de se aproximar de alguma forma do outro - Mas você já sabe que eu não sei viver sozinho.

Harry o olhou atento por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a encolher as pernas sobre o acento, em um gesto quase de proteção.

- Eu não vou tirar ele de você, não se preocupe.

- É disso que você tem medo? – Rodolphus o olhou, descrente – Eu sequer cogito isso. Rabastan não é meu, Harry, para que outra pessoa possa vir e roubá-lo. Somos parte um do outro.

Para sua surpresa, o rosto do menino se contorceu como se falasse algo extremamente doloroso, e ele se encolheu mais na poltrona, voltando a fitar a brasa.

- Isso existe? Quero dizer... essa... integridade. – Harry engoliu em seco, não concluindo o pensamento, os olhos perdidos mais uma vez.

O toque em seu braço o arrancou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o olhar para o homem que o fitava em quase angústia.

- Você nunca teve nada parecido?

- Eu já convivi com casais antes, eu sei como é. É meio... meio... – a voz de Harry falhou e seus olhos caíram sobre a mão que ainda segurava seu pulso, fazendo-o relaxar a postura e se aproximar do outro de forma quase automática.

- É o que você gostaria de ter. – os dedos agora contornavam seu rosto de forma suave, e Harry quase se surpreendeu por eles não serem frios.

Ele abaixou os olhos, se sentindo quase nu frente à observação dos olhos do homem, mas havia conforto em seu toque e ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar que era daquele tipo de toque de que ele precisava. Algo real, descompromissado, espontâneo. Ergueu os olhos e sorriu, calmo.

E então eles estavam próximos _demais_, e não havia nada que impedisse os dedos de Rodolphus correrem para sua nuca e o puxarem o suficiente para unir seus lábios. E Harry fechou os olhos e aceitou o toque, sentindo uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto quando os movimentos dos dois não levaram a nada além do beijo suave, as respirações quentes, conjuntas, o encontro das línguas, o sabor doce e macio.

Harry rompeu o beijo devagar, só então percebendo que sua mão também pousava contra a face do homem. Sorriu, mesmo sentindo a seriedade no rosto do outro, quando ele retomou o beijo em um impulso, puxando o garoto pelos joelhos para a ponta da poltrona, de forma a ficarem mais próximos, aprofundando o contato.

Rodolphus rompeu o beijo na segunda vez, seus dedos correndo de leve o rastro que a lágrima havia deixado no rosto de Harry. Mas então algo chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o olhar em direção a porta, e os olhos verdes acompanharam os seus para que ambos vissem o homem alto parado junto ao batente, observando a cena. Os olhos quase negros brilhando na escuridão, os braços cruzados contra o peito e a expressão ilegível.

- Rabastan... – a voz de Harry falhou quando ele começou a se levantar, mas Rodolphus o segurou pelo pulso mais uma vez, seus olhos ainda fixos no irmão.

Rabastan somente se afastou da porta, sumindo na escuridão do corredor.

Rodolphus fez Harry se sentar a sua frente novamente.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – garantiu, percebendo a preocupação no rosto do garoto ainda.

- Mas...

- Depois nós conversamos. Tenho certeza que não haverá problemas nem para mim nem para você com relação a ele.

Os olhos verdes esquadrinharam atentos o rosto do homem, absorvendo as implicações daquela frase. Não haveria problemas. Não haveria problemas se Harry continuasse casado com Rabastan e se relacionasse com Rodolphus. Não haveria problemas se Rodolphus e Rabastan continuassem juntos, ambos estando com Harry.

Seriam um todo.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação por um momento, mas as mãos do homem impediram o movimento, erguendo seu rosto para ele, se inclinando para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Você é livre para fazer o que quiser, Harry.

Livre.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo um beijo leve pousar em sua face, e se pegou saboreando aquela frase. Há quanto tempo não se sentia realmente livre? Podendo fazer... qualquer coisa. Sem obrigações, sem compromissos, sem leis, sem guerras. Daria muito para poder saborear aquilo: a sensação de ser, acima de tudo, livre.

E então ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, assustado com seus próprios desejos.

- Rodolphus, acho que você pode fazer uma coisa por mim. – disse sorrindo para o homem.

**o0o**

Rodolphus entrou no quarto com cuidado, procurando por qualquer indício do irmão em meio à escuridão.

- Eu estou aqui. – a voz veio do canto, da poltrona virada de costas para a porta, e ao ouvi-la, Rodolphus conseguiu discernir a ponta do cigarro brilhando entre os dedos apoiados para fora do móvel.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – disse, fechando a porta e indo até o irmão.

Silêncio.

O som do cigarro tragado, o som da fumaça subindo, o som dos dedos correndo em meio aos cabelos castanhos.

- Como ele está? – a voz fria. Uma pergunta técnica.

Rodolphus deu a volta na poltrona em que o irmão estava sentado, se sentando a sua frente.

- Você nunca se incomodou com quem eu me relaciono.

Os olhos de Rabastan brilhavam fracos como a ponta do cigarro que ele fumava em sua falsa calma.

- Ele é diferente. – constatou.

- Por quê? – a voz de Rodolphus tinha a mesma frieza da do irmão – Porque ele é seu marido?

- Isso não vai mudar. – Rabastan constatou, amassando o cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado, soltando o último fio de fumaça entre os lábios – Mas ele precisa de você. – ele olhou para o outro, sério – Tanto quanto eu.

- Não sou eu quem ele deseja.

- Mas é a você que ele procura.

Rodolphus se levantou, ficando de pé em frente ao irmão. Seus dedos voltando a correr por entre as mechas castanhas em um carinho conhecido, fazendo Rabastan fechar os olhos em consentimento.

- Talvez porque eu tenha o que ele tanto quer. Talvez porque eu saiba atendê-lo e entendê-lo, como eu entendo você.

O homem se levantou em um gesto rápido, seu corpo rente ao do irmão, encarando seus olhos na mesma altura de forma quase desesperada.

- Aceite-o, Rabastan. – Rodolphus sussurrou contra os lábios do irmão – Ele está quebrado. Precisa de você tanto quanto de mim.

Os dedos frios puxaram sua nuca de forma repentina, unindo os lábios dos dois, e Rodolphus não deu resistência alguma para a concretização do beijo, familiarizado demais com aquele gosto, com o próprio gesto, com o corpo de Rabastan se encaixando contra o seu, como se voltando ao seu lugar de origem.

Suas mãos correram seu corpo vestido, puxando-o contra o próprio peito, os pés se movendo automaticamente, vagando pelo quarto até o beijo ser quebrado quando Rabastan caiu sobre a cama, puxando o irmão sobre seu corpo.

Os olhos de Rabastan brilhavam de uma forma estranha, havia emoção demais neles, algo que deixou de ser prudente em Azkaban e a que Rodolphus se habituara a não ter tocando diretamente em sua alma.

Era um brilho quase infantil. O mesmo brilho do medo do escuro ou das confidências de alguma traquinagem. Era o brilho da intimidade que só dois irmãos possuem e que nunca se perde, nem mesmo quando tantos outros sentimentos se interpõem a ele.

Mesmo quando tantos outros sentimentos surgem entre eles.

E foi naquele brilho que Rodolphus aprendera a identificar quando Rabastan precisava dele. E era naquele brilho que ele conseguia ver agora o quanto ele ainda era necessário e o quanto o irmão o queria.

- Eu sou seu. – sussurrou contra os lábios do outro, sendo puxando para um beijo agressivo.

Os dedos frios corriam seus cabelos, fazendo-o se arrepiar enquanto se movia devagar em cima do irmão, sentindo seu corpo, procurando saber o que ele queria em seus gestos, em seus pequenos sinais. E quando Rabastan abriu suas vestes em toques rápidos, desnudando seu peito, Rodolphus já não tinha mais dúvidas.

Nunca houve palavras entre eles nesse momento, desde a primeira vez, e eles acreditavam que seria sempre assim. Elas não eram necessárias. Palavras não tinham sentido o suficiente para explicar o que sentiam. Era somente eles ali.

Os olhos fechados, permitindo o toque frio que afastava as roupas o suficiente para que se tocassem. Os corpos conhecidos, que cresceram juntos, na mesma casa, no mesmo quarto, na mesma vida. O carinho que existia desde sempre e que nunca se perderia. A busca. A certeza. A serenidade.

O calor e o equilíbrio que somente um conseguia dar ao outro.

Os olhos de Rabastan nos seus enquanto seu corpo se movia sobre o dele, em uma dança secreta que os fazia esquecer qualquer coisa além dos dois. A união que permitia serem o que já sentiam: um. Seu rosto sereno como podia ver poucas vezes, mesmo marcado pela dor no início ou imerso em prazer. O prazer que era de ambos, os invadindo e crescendo, marcado pelo ritmo dos corpos. As bocas unidas, as respirações conjuntas, a força nas mãos que buscam o outro, e os corpos trêmulos em um mesmo impulso, até que, entre sons confusos, eles se encontram em um mesmo sentir.

E se tornavam nada mais que sombras nuas perdidas entre toques em meio aos lençóis. A luz fraca da lua beijando os corpos entrelaçados e os rostos sérios. Os dedos que corriam suaves pela face do outro, em contornos conhecidos, os olhos presos ao do outro pela própria consciência do que sentiam, do que sabiam e do que eram.

E a paz que os permite dormir abraçados.

**o0o**

- Ele vai cair. – Rabastan constatou, baixo, para o irmão parado ao seu lado, sem tirar os olhos do menino no ar.

- Vai. – Rodolphus respondeu, tendo a mesma certeza, mas sem saber se deveria realmente interferir.

Ele saíra cedo naquela manhã, deixando Rabastan ainda adormecido na cama dos dois, para atender ao pedido de Harry: ir até Londres comprar uma vassoura de corrida. O garoto oferecera dinheiro, dizendo que somente não queria fazer a viagem, e por isso pedira a Rodolphus, mas o homem achou que poderia lhe dar esse presente.

Agora não tinha mais certeza se fora uma boa idéia.

Os olhos verdes brilharam de uma forma quase obscena quando o garoto pegou o último modelo da Firebolt 3.0 em suas mãos, tocando o cabo com reverência e girando-a entre os dedos antes de sair correndo para os fundos da casa, onde havia uma grande área quase sem árvores entre a mansão e a floresta que cercava a propriedade.

Harry não voava. Ele conversava com o vento a cada gesto.

Os primeiros movimentos pareciam experimentais. O garoto voou baixo, circundando o espaço, como se reconhecendo seu lugar no ar. Mas logo já arriscava ações mais elaboradas, fazendo curvas mais fechadas, fintas e desvios contra adversários imaginários, além de loops cada vez mais fechados. Consecutivos.

Mas foi no primeiro mergulho que Rabastan se permitiu impressionar. E parecia que Harry realmente apreciava voar a altíssima velocidade com a cabeça apontada para o chão, para endireitar a vassoura somente segundos antes de se estatelar contra o gramado, empinando a vassoura na direção contrária, apostando corrida contra os picos dos pinheiros ao longo da floresta e indo cada vez mais alto, para em seguida mergulhar de novo.

Em um desses mergulhos, Harry simplesmente aterrissou, desmontando da vassoura para em seguida se deixar cair de costas no gramado, com os braços abertos. Mesmo de longe, os irmãos podiam ver que ele sorria, apesar da respiração alterada pelo esforço, das vestes sujas e dos cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca, apesar da vassoura ainda planar ao seu lado como um convite a continuarem naquela atividade em que pareciam ser tão íntimos.

- Acho – começou Rabastan, chamando a atenção do irmão – que essa casa precisa se acostumar a ter um moleque novamente.

E Rodolphus sorriu ao ver que o outro também sorria, antes de entrar na mansão, deixando Harry em paz.

**o0o**

Dois toques na porta grossa. Nada.

- Harry? – Rodolphus chamou, batendo mais uma vez antes de testar para ver se a porta do quarto estava destrancada.

Empurrou devagar a folha de madeira, olhando o ambiente fracamente iluminado pela luz dos archotes. Estava preocupado. Depois de deixarem Harry no jardim, ele e Rabastan se refugiaram na biblioteca, aproveitando o conforto da presença um do outro depois do momento de tensão na noite anterior. Acabaram indo jantar muito tarde, e ele ficou surpreso quando o elfo informou que Cristine já havia se recolhido, mas Harry não havia aparecido para comer nem pedido nada.

Agora, quando seus olhos focaram a cama do garoto, não lhe pareceu difícil supor o porquê: Harry estava deitado de bruços, ainda sobre as cobertas, as vestes fechadas somente até a altura da cintura e os cabelos negros molhados espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Provavelmente deitara depois do banho para descansar um pouco antes do jantar e acabara adormecendo.

Rodolphus se sentou na beira da cama, olhando o outro dormir. Com cuidado, tirou seus óculos, colocando-os sobre a mesa ao lado, puxou as cobertas até que cobrissem seus ombros nus, e sorriu ao ver o garoto se aconchegar automaticamente, virando de lado em direção ao calor. O homem hesitou por um momento, observando como os traços do garoto pareciam infantis enquanto ele dormia, algo que, apesar de óbvio, não era tão evidente quando conversavam. Harry era uma criança ainda, ele sabia, mas suas palavras, suas atitudes e, principalmente, suas feições já não mostravam mais isso. E isso o fazia pensar pelo que aquela criança passou para ficar assim.

Hesitando por somente um momento, Rodolphus deixou que seus dedos tocassem os cabelos úmidos, se entrelaçando nos fios escuros em um carinho ameno. Ele sabia o que tinha feito aquele menino ficar assim. Ele ajudara a construir isso e não havia como mudar os fatos agora. Ele, Rabastan, Harry Potter, eram homens marcados por uma história.

Como que em resposta aos seus pensamentos, Harry se encolheu em um gemido baixo de dor, o que fez Rodolphus afastar o toque de forma automática.

- Não... – Harry resmungou, sua respiração se alterando, os dedos se fechando com força contra o travesseiro.

Lágrimas corriam dos olhos fechados, molhando o rosto do garoto enquanto ele chamava por nomes que Rodolphus não conhecia, entre lamúrias e gemidos de dor. O homem se debruçou sobre o corpo menor, o puxando contra o próprio peito e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Harry! Harry, acorda! Acorda! – ao sentir o garoto se movendo, assustado, em seus braços, afrouxou o aperto, olhando os olhos verdes brilhantes de lágrimas – Tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo.

Harry fechou os olhos com força, como quem ainda tenta diferenciar o sonho da realidade. Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça em negação por um momento, depois passou as mãos no rosto, afastando de vez as lágrimas e se virando para encarar melhor o homem.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, confuso.

- Você não desceu para comer, achei melhor vir ver se estava bem.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Fiquei cansado, acho que dormi e não percebi.

Rodolphus assentiu, ainda o observando.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não... Tudo bem. – Harry voltou a se acomodar, puxando as cobertas mais para cima, mas continuou a olhar o homem ainda sentado na beirada da sua cama – Obrigado. – disse, baixinho.

Rodolphus sorriu, erguendo um pouco as cobertas.

- Posso?

Harry o olhou com espanto, mas concordou com a cabeça, abrindo espaço para que o homem se deitasse ao seu lado. Seu rosto continuava sério, mas havia algo de condescendente e um pouco de cansaço em sua expressão.

Tirando a varinha das vestes, Rodolphus diminuiu a luz do quarto antes de pousá-la sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ele sorriu de leve quando sentiu o corpo de Harry se aproximar do dele, e um pequeno beijo pousar em seus lábios, mas o garoto somente fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça ao lado da sua no travesseiro, indicando claramente que ele poderia ficar ali, _para dormirem_. Ele passou os braços em volta do corpo pequeno e pousou um pequeno beijo sobre a cicatriz enquanto seus dedos voltavam a correr em meio ao cabelo do outro, que já dormia.

- Você não é o único a ter pesadelos aqui, Harry. – sussurrou, olhando a face calma e infantil do rapaz em seus braços.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Eu sei, esse demorou, mas veio bonitenho ^ ^**

**Alguns leitores comentaram nas reviews de um pequeno erro temporal acerca da gravidez da Cristine. A beta – twin – pediu desculpas e isso foi remediado com uma pequena correção no capítulo 3, mas eu precisei reler toda a fic com atenção pra ver se ele não mudava nada mais pra frente, e por isso demorei. A correção pode ainda não parecer muito exata, mas levem em consideração a coloquialidade da conversa.**

**Ademais, espero que estejam gostando, e aviso que no próximo capítulo a fic começa a fazer jus ao aviso de treesome XD**

**Até quarta – é, quarta, eu não vou ser ruim de demorar mais de uma semana, e eu viajo na quinta. Espero ter colocado as respostas às reviews em ordem até lá.**

**Beijos**


	8. Capítulo 08 – Três

**Capítulo 08 – Três**

Rodolphus dormiu muito pouco, um sono agitado repleto de gritos roucos em meio à semi-escuridão do quarto de Harry. A cada vez que acordava, sentia a respiração leve do garoto contra seu rosto, verificando se ele ainda dormia antes de tentar fechar os olhos novamente.

Naquela última vez que acordou, porém, percebeu que a luz já invadia o quarto, iluminando os dois deitados abraçados em meio às cobertas. Sorriu, vendo que o sono de Harry continuava pesado, seus dedos ainda enroscados em meio ao seu cabelo. De forma automática, retomou o carinho que havia interrompido em algum momento da noite, sorrindo quando Harry virou o rosto contra o travesseiro, bocejando, antes de lhe oferecer aquele sorriso em verde.

- Oi. – disse baixo, a voz ainda rouca de sono.

Rodolphus pousou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Bom dia. – sorriu ao ver o garoto passar a mão no rosto no esforço de despertar.

Mas Harry sentou de uma vez na cama quando a voz inesperada ressoou no quarto.

- Certamente vocês começaram bem o dia.

Rabastan sorria de forma fria, sentado na poltrona de frente à cama, olhando fixamente os dois. O irmão se levantou do leito de Harry, vindo em sua direção para tomar seu rosto entre as mãos e beijá-lo.

- Bom dia. – sussurrou contra seus lábios, sem soltá-lo.

Rabastan afastou suas mãos, indo em direção à cama, vendo Harry tentar se cobrir ao perceber, subitamente, que ainda tinha o peito nu das vestes colocadas pela metade na noite anterior. O homem puxou as cobertas e o garoto se encolheu de forma automática, fazendo-o sorrir com malícia.

- Bom dia, meu marido. – ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, puxando Harry pelos tornozelos para mais perto, se debruçando sobre o seu corpo para beijá-lo.

O beijo, porém, não foi somente um beijo de bom dia. A boca de Rabastan devorava a do garoto como se quisesse se certificar de cada detalhe de seu sabor, de seu calor, segurando-o com força pelos cabelos a fim de impedir que se separassem, mesmo que a forma como Harry correspondia ao beijo não demonstrasse nenhuma intenção de interrompê-lo.

As mãos de Rabastan, porém, desceram para seu peito, correndo seu corpo e contornando sua cintura às margens da roupa mal vestida, entrando por baixo do tecido, o afastando cada vez mais, levemente. Harry se agitou, seus olhos se abrindo, assustado, girando o rosto e tentando afastar o homem inutilmente. Seus olhos caindo sobre Rodolphus, parado, sério, a beira da cama.

Sua hesitação, porém, foi o tempo de que Rabastan precisava para se despir, puxando em seguida as roupas de Harry, assustando-o.

- Não, Rabastan! – os olhos verdes ainda fitavam o homem parado ao seu lado, mas suas mãos correram contra o peito do esposo, tentando pará-lo em meio ao movimento de deitar sobre seu corpo.

O homem, fisicamente maior e mais forte, segurou seus pulsos com as próprias mãos, levando-os acima de sua cabeça, e o calou com um beijo rude. Harry tentou desalojá-lo inutilmente de cima de seu corpo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que o homem gemesse baixo em sua boca, estimulado pelo atrito entre eles.

- Não resista. – Rabastan sussurrou, descendo sua própria boca para o pescoço do garoto, sem soltar suas mãos, e daí para o peito, beijando e chupando em alguns pontos, encaixando melhor seus quadris, se movendo devagar contra ele, buscando o ângulo certo para conseguir o que queria.

Harry ainda tentou protestar, mas foi calado, quase no mesmo momento em que a boca de Rabastan deixou a sua, pelo beijo de outra pessoa que não era ele, uma vez que somente o esposo estava em posição de tocar seu peito daquela forma. A língua em contato com a sua era quente e exigente, mas o beijo não tinha nada de agressivo, apesar de um pouco súbito.

A única coisa que Harry conseguia pensar frente a tantos estímulos era que ele precisava desesperadamente de ar. E quando a boca deixou a sua, dedos ásperos acariciando seu rosto e seu coração batendo forte demais, ele conseguiu discernir vagamente os olhos de Rodolphus a sua frente antes que ele se debruçasse para mais um beijo.

E Harry aceitou.

O corpo de Rabastan pressionava o seu forçando-o a inclinar o quadril, lhe dando cada vez mais acesso, e quando o homem conseguiu uni-los, finalmente, Harry mordeu os lábios de Rodolphus com força, conseguindo sufocar seus primeiros gemidos, mas quando Rabastan começou a se mover contra ele, nem mesmo a forma como Rodolphus mordiscava seu pescoço conseguiu evitar que ele atirasse a cabeça contra o colchão, buscando ar em meio ao seu delírio.

Harry percebeu que fechara os olhos quando os abriu ao dar falta do calor ao seu lado. À beira da cama, Rodolphus se despia, olhando com desejo o irmão se movendo devagar sobre o garoto. Deu a volta nos dois, passando as mãos pelas costas de Rabastan, enlaçando os dedos em seus cabelos, forçando-o a virar a cabeça o suficiente para conseguir morder seu pescoço. Rabastan fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

Rodolphus deslizou a mão pela perna de Harry, forçando-o a afastá-la mais, acariciando sua coxa em direção ao joelho, erguendo-a de forma que os movimentos de Rabastan o levassem mais fundo no corpo do garoto, que ofegava e gemia sem controle, olhando-os quase maravilhado.

Rabastan se impulsionou mais forte, se deitando sobre o corpo de Harry e parando por um momento. O garoto podia ver o irmão o abraçando entre carinhos, um dos braços cruzado contra seu peito enquanto o outro segurava seu quadril com força, contra o qual se movia levemente, até que Rabastan atirou a cabeça para trás, mordendo os próprios lábios, suas mãos segurando os pulsos de Harry com tanta força que chegava a doer.

E então os movimentos voltaram, dessa vez controlados por Rodolphus, que investia contra o corpo do irmão, fazendo-o se mover contra Harry. Os três na mesma cadência, a mesma sincronia ditada pelos sons que deixavam seus lábios incoerentemente. O calor dos corpos unidos quase insuportável, as pernas entrelaçadas como se pertencentes a um só corpo, os lábios de Rodolphus perdidos entre o pescoço e ombros do irmão e a expressão de prazer no rosto de Rabastan de uma forma que Harry ainda não tinha visto: limpa e completa. Entregue.

E quando a mão de Rodolphus que se apoiava com força contra o peito do irmão desceu, acariciando seu ventre para encontrar o corpo de Harry em seguida, estimulando-o com a mesma rapidez que seus quadris se moviam, o garoto arqueou contra a cama, quase louco, envolvido em tantas sensações que o tomavam ao mesmo tempo, mordendo os lábios de Rabastan quando ele se debruçou em uma tentativa de beijo entrecortada pelos gritos roucos dos dois, acompanhados pouco depois por uma investida mais forte de Rodolphus, que se deixou cair em seguida sobre a cama ao lado de Harry.

Rabastan também rolou sobre seu corpo, se deitando do outro lado. Os três colados de suor ainda quentes e próximos demais, ofegantes. Harry abaixou devagar seus braços, sentindo-os dormentes, como suas pernas, mas não se moveu muito além disso, o torpor e leves tremores percorrendo todo seu corpo, ainda imerso nas sensações recentes, a consciência das duas mãos pousadas contra sua cintura, se movendo em carinhos lentos, as respirações batendo dos dois lados de seu rosto.

Os dois homens se debruçaram sobre ele, se beijando, calmos, e Harry não conseguia pensar se aquilo ainda cabia em certos ou errados ou se havia algo a se fazer além de corresponder naquele jogo novo para ele quando as duas bocas se aproximaram da sua, o envolvendo naqueles toques, naqueles sabores de que ele havia aprendido a gostar, e não havia mais o que diferenciar.

Era tudo uma coisa só.

**o0o**

Rodolphus e Rabastan entraram na cozinha no meio da tarde. Depois de tomarem banho e comerem, Rodolphus quis dormir um pouco e Rabastan lhe fez companhia no quarto dos dois. Agora se deparavam com uma cena peculiar.

Em um canto, o elfo doméstico lavava a louça contrariado. Sobre a pia, havia tigelas sujas e ingredientes diversos espalhados. E, à frente do fogão, Harry derramava uma massa branca na frigideira enquanto outra, já no fogo, claramente enfeitiçada, jogava para cima um disco, apanhando-o no ar.

Harry sorriu para eles ao vê-los se sentarem à mesa, um de cada lado, e o elfo se adiantar para servir o chá.

- O que você está fazendo? – Rodolphus perguntou desconfiado, vendo o garoto mexer em uma outra panela.

- Panquecas. Fiquei com vontade e o elfo disse que não sabia fazer. – ele colocou um prato com uma pilha de discos já fritos em frente aos dois antes de acrescentar – Eu fazia na casa dos meus tios.

- Você cozinhava quando era criança? – Rabastan perguntou, descrente.

- Eu era um tipo de elfo doméstico deles. – o garoto comentou com um sorriso triste.

- Ao menos você usava roupas, suponho. – Rodolphus sorriu, examinando as panquecas, mas parou o movimento ao ver a expressão séria de Harry enquanto o garoto acrescentava as últimas à pilha.

- As que meu primo não queria mais. – dessa vez ele sequer conseguiu sorrir, fazendo os dois irmãos trocarem olhares ante a tentativa do garoto de mudar de assunto – Fiquei surpreso de saber que é uma comida trouxa, eu tenho quase certeza de que já comi panquecas em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts tem muitos alunos trouxas, eles diversificam o cardápio. – Rodolphus respondeu, colocando um disco em seu prato, fazendo Harry sorrir e olhar para Rabastan em expectativa.

O homem ainda hesitou por um momento antes de se servir de um disco e cutucá-lo, desconfiado.

- E então, como se come isso?

Mas ele ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de sorrir de lado quando Harry derramou chocolate derretido sobre os discos antes de se sentar para comer com eles.

**o0o**

Depois daquele dia, algo mudou.

Ainda havia o silêncio e o frio e o vento constantes pela casa. Mas agora havia os braços e as pernas entrelaçadas em frente às lareiras acesas, os beijos cada vez mais freqüentes, os toques não mais ocasionais, mas propositais.

Havia o som baixo das vozes roucas perdidas pelos corredores de pedra, e os vôos matinais sobre a floresta. Havia os almoços dos quatro sentados à mesa da cozinha, os chás na biblioteca e os jantares rápidos antes de irem para a cama, os três.

Havia o carinho antes de dormir, e a cama vazia pela manhã até que Harry entendesse que era bem vindo no quarto dos dois. Havia as horas intermináveis em que se olhavam, e os olhos negros ainda não completamente decifrados, mas já compreensíveis em seu calor comedido.

E havia aquilo – que ainda apenas chamavam de bem estar – que fazia Harry abrir sorrisos, Rodolphus sorrir de leve e Rabastan sorrir de lado. Mas havia sorrisos, e Harry estava mais leve por isso.

Ele estava bem.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas!**

**Eu sei, capítulo atrasado de novo :rolleyes:**

**Mas me digam se não valeu à pena esperar XD**

**Bem, capítulo que vem a história ganha outro fator complicante, e começamos a nos encaminhar para o fim. Ele deve vir terça feira que vem, quando já devo ter voltado pra casa.**

**Enfim, aproveitem ^^**

**Beijos**


	9. Capítulo 09 – Perigo

**Capítulo ****09 – Perigo**

Harry sentiu o corpo de Rabastan se alinhar às suas costas quase ao mesmo tempo em que a boca de Rodolphus tocava seu pescoço, as mãos dos dois correndo seu corpo de forma confusa. Ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu somente sentir.

Os dedos de Rabastan testavam seu corpo enquanto seus lábios percorriam seus ombros e nuca, a boca de Rodolphus na sua, puxando-o de leve para frente até tê-lo inclinado entre os dois, a intensidade do beijo aumentando na mesma proporção que seus gemidos enquanto Rabastan tomava seu corpo devagar, as mãos de Harry segurando os ombros de seu irmão com força.

O carinho em seus cabelos e o gesto gentil ao conduzir sua face mais para baixo. A boca de Harry pontuando de beijos o peito e o ventre do homem a sua frente enquanto Rabastan o imitava, distribuindo beijos em suas costas na mesma freqüência que as investidas de seu quadril, fazendo Harry gemer a cada movimento, mesmo quando sua boca alcançou a virilha de Rodolphus, tomando seu membro entre os lábios, tocando-o trêmulo pelas sensações que invadiam seu corpo.

Os dedos de Rodolphus se perderam em meio aos cabelos negros, seu quadril fazendo pequenos movimentos contra a boca de Harry, não conseguindo conter o som rouco que deixou sua garganta quando o garoto o deixou, jogando a cabeça para trás, mas apertando seu membro quando Rabastan investiu mais forte, fazendo-o gemer de forma descontrolada, puxando seu quadril com força de encontro ao dele.

Rodolphus o abraçou, fazendo-o ficar de joelhos sobre a cama novamente, tomando sua boca em um beijo enquanto as unhas do garoto se pressionavam em suas costas. Sua mão encontrou caminho entre os corpos, tocando os dois juntos, em um só movimento, ritmado com os de Rabastan.

Harry quebrou o beijo, jogando a cabeça para trás quando sentiu o peito de Rodolphus colado ao seu, sua mão o levando à loucura enquanto Rabastan colava seu próprio peito às suas costas, reduzindo o contato dos dois a investidas fortes e cada vez mais rápidas, suas unhas cravadas em seu quadril, puxando-o com insistência irracional contra o seu. Virou o rosto, o afundando em meio aos cabelos castanhos, sentindo beijos leves dos dois lados do seu maxilar, até que as bocas se encontraram sobre seu ombro, os dois irmãos se beijando através dele, os três corpos unidos, trêmulos, levados por um mesmo desejo.

- Ah! Eu vou... – mas Harry não completou a frase, gritando quando a boca de Rodolphus cobriu a sua e Rabastan aumentou a velocidade, entrando fundo em um último movimento, em que Rodolphus o espelhou, jogando o quadril contra o de Harry, abraçando aos dois com força.

E durante longos segundos os três se deixaram ficar parados, os três corações unidos em uma única batida, as mãos ainda trêmulas, já fracas, sem deixar o corpo do outro, as respirações como um único fôlego. E então, se permitir deitar, caindo na cama meio embolados, e sem nenhuma disposição de mudar isso, se acomodando da melhor forma no cansaço bom e quente do contato com os outros.

Juntos.

**o0o**

Harry acordou suando frio. Abriu os olhos cansado, vendo a escuridão embaçada à volta, e puxou as cobertas meio sem jeito sobre sua nudez. Estava sozinho no quarto.

Mesmo coberto, se sentiu estremecer de forma descontrolada, e perdeu o ritmo de sua respiração por alguns segundos, acordando de vez com um pouco de desespero. Não estava se sentindo bem.

Tateou a mesa de cabeceira, encontrando a varinha, e acendeu um archote no canto do quarto, agora vendo o quanto sua mão tremia. Levantou-se, sentindo, com o ato, seu corpo arder de dentro para fora e o abdômen se contrair com um início de dor. Pensou em apanhar o robe sobre a poltrona ao pé da cama, mas o gosto azedo que veio à boca quando deu os primeiros passos mostrou uma necessidade mais urgente que se vestir: correu ao banheiro para vomitar compulsivamente todo o conteúdo de seu estômago.

O corpo, vestido de qualquer forma, não conseguiu se erguer totalmente, se mantendo meio dobrado pela dor em seu abdômen. Precisava de ajuda. Enviou um sinal com a varinha antes que ela caísse de sua mão, agitada pelo tremor, e se arrastou por sobre a cama, deitando de lado com as pernas encolhidas contra o peito, os olhos fechados e os dedos agarrando com força o lençol.

O som da porta do quarto se abrindo com estrondo ecoou em sua cabeça, fazendo seu estômago revirar e voltou a vomitar de forma inconsciente. Havia uma sombra ao seu lado, a voz preocupada e os dedos agitados afastando os cabelos caídos sobre sua face. Talvez lhe perguntassem alguma coisa, mas ele já não sabia.

Seu corpo foi virado com força contra outra sombra, e ele se agarrou às suas vestes com o mesmo desespero que se agarrava ao lençol. Sentiu-se ser abraçado e o calor do corpo contra o seu fez seu tremor diminuir um pouco e pôde discernir a dor. Conseguiu tocar o rosto de Rabastan, que o olhava desesperado.

- Me ajuda. – pediu, ouvindo sua própria voz baixa demais para o esforço que teve que fazer ao falar.

O rosto de Rabastan se voltou para o irmão somente por um segundo antes de puxar o corpo de Harry contra o próprio corpo, o abraçando com força para aparatar direto para o St Mungus.

**o0o**

Rodolphus arrumou uma pequena valise com roupas e alguns pertences de Harry, como os óculos abandonados sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Vestiu-se e pegou algum dinheiro antes de aparatar para o mesmo destino que o irmão.

Quando chegou, porém, diria que aquele era qualquer lugar, menos um hospital.

Ele podia ver uma grande multidão se aglomerando do lado de fora, flashes disparavam através dos vidros, o cegando parcialmente, e aurores aparatavam de todos os lados para conter a massa de jornalistas que tentava entrar no hall. Alguns, porém, pareciam ter conseguido, porque pessoas eram entrevistadas a todo o redor, e as enfermeiras tentavam distinguir os doentes dos curiosos.

Com um gesto brusco, parou uma mulher que passava correndo por ele, levando uma pequena bandeja com utensílios estranhos.

- Onde está Harry Potter? – perguntou, aflito.

- Isso é informação confidencial, senhor. – ela disse, se soltando, e depois fez um gesto mal humorado em direção às portas – Pergunte para eles, parecem querer saber tanto quanto você.

Rodolphus a deixou e examinou atento o painel com as indicações dos andares do hospital, seguindo para a área de emergências por um corredor lateral. Ao chegar ao fim dele, porém, teve outra surpresa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rabastan estava deitado de bruços no chão a um canto, parecia imobilizado por magia, e ao redor dele havia no mínimo cinco aurores com as varinhas apontadas para sua cabeça.

Rodolphus desviou os olhos da cena quando sentiu sua própria varinha escorregar entre os dedos e executou um rápido feitiço-escudo não verbal antes que fosse desarmado, encarando a mulher que andava em sua direção, os passos rígidos e a postura firme, o rosto sério.

- Dei-me sua varinha, senhor.

- Quem é você?

- Obedeça a ordem, senhor Lestrange. – ela repetiu, empunhando a própria varinha de maneira evidente. Paralelamente, três aurores entraram no corredor, apontando as varinhas para ele.

Rodolphus pousou em gestos lentos a valise no chão, deixando as mãos livres e visíveis, mas não soltou a varinha. Encarou firme a mulher a sua frente e falou devagar.

- Eu quero saber se há algum motivo para essa rendição e o que vocês estão fazendo com meu irmão.

- Seu irmão deu entrada médica no hospital de Harry Potter. O Salvador estava desaparecido há mais de um mês e seu estado de saúde é grave. Vocês dois são os principais suspeitos.

- Suspeitos de quê?

- De agressão ao senhor Potter. Por favor, entregue sua varinha.

Rodolphus olhou para o irmão e depois para cada um dos aurores, terminando na mulher.

- A senhora tem algum laudo médico que prove que o senhor Potter sofreu qualquer tipo de agressão física, mágica ou psicológica para fazer essa acusação? Meu irmão é seu _marido_. – disse, elevando a voz um pouco para reforçar a última palavra – O senhor Potter estava _hospedado_ em minha casa, vivendo maritalmente com meu irmão por vontade própria durante o período em que você disse que ele estava desaparecido. Acredito que não haja nenhuma irregularidade em um esposo trazer seu cônjuge, acometido por um mal súbito, ao hospital. Pelo contrário, isso demonstraria cuidado da parte dele, não?

A mulher o olhou demoradamente, o analisando.

- Vocês estão em condicional. – disse de forma ameaçadora.

- A condicional não nos proíbe de freqüentar hospitais, senhorita.

- Eu conheço o seu tipo. – disse entredentes, se aproximando e apoiando a varinha contra o peito do homem.

- Que bom. – ele respondeu, calmo, a encarando – Então deve saber que eu posso te processar por calúnia e humilhação pública se você não libertar meu irmão neste exato momento.

A mulher ainda o encarou durante longos segundos tensos. Até que se afastou um passo, fazendo um sinal para os aurores ao seu lado, que imediatamente desfizeram os feitiços que prendiam Rabastan e se afastaram minimamente para que ele pudesse se sentar no chão.

- Quero cinco homens o tempo todo aqui. Os dois não devem deixar a sala de espera antes que eu tenha o laudo médico, e qualquer atitude suspeita, quero ser informada. – disse, saindo da sala, batendo a porta no fim do corredor.

**o0o**

Rabastan encostou a cabeça contra a parede, respirando fundo e tentando relaxar um pouco os ombros, os olhos fechados.

- Eu estou bem. – disse, sem mudar de posição.

- Eu sei. – Rodolphus respondeu, baixo, passando as mãos no rosto para se impedir de analisar a postura e expressão do irmão mais uma vez.

Estava cansado. Suas costas doíam da tensão da espera e do tempo em que permanecia sentado no sofá desconfortável do hospital. A sala, cujas paredes eram pintadas de branco com detalhes verdes, tinha o sofá e a poltrona onde Rabastan estava sentado, uma planta qualquer em um vaso seco no canto, e duas portas: uma que levava ao centro médico, outra que levava ao corredor, com dois aurores guardando cada uma delas com varinhas em punho e um outro parado, encostado na parede entre os dois irmãos.

A mulher, detetive Jokins, vieram a saber, voltava de tempos em tempos querendo saber se os medibruxos haviam dado notícias da situação de Harry e se estava tudo ok com os "suspeitos".

Foi em um desses momentos que a porta do centro médico se abriu.

Rabastan e Rodolphus se levantaram rápido, em um só movimento, o que gerou comoção em meio aos aurores, que apontaram todas as varinhas imediatamente para eles, se colocando em posição de defesa.

- O que está havendo aqui? – o medibruxo perguntou, assustado. Jokins se adiantou.

- Boa tarde, doutor. Sou a detetive Jokins, departamento de investigação do corpo de aurores do Ministério da Magia. O senhor tem algum parecer sobre o caso Harry Potter?

- Sim, detetive, o garoto está bem, a situação está sobre controle, mas eu gostaria de falar com os familiares primeiramente. É possível?

A detetive fez um aceno impaciente de cabeça, se afastando minimamente para que o doutor pudesse se aproximar dos dois homens enquanto lia algo em sua prancheta.

- Quem é Rabastan Lestrange? – o homem se aproximou, seguido de perto pelo irmão – O senhor é cônjuge do senhor Potter, correto?

- Sim. – respondeu, tenso, mas o doutor sorriu levemente para ele.

- Devo felicitá-lo. Apesar de serem necessários inúmeros cuidados, você será pai.

- Pai? – a voz de Rabastan falhou minimamente.

- Sim. O mal de Harry Potter é que ele se encontra grávido, e, como eu disse, isso exige cuidados devido ao caso especial. Suponho que você seja o responsável.

- Sim. – Rabastan se aproximou mais, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, preocupado – O que aconteceu para que ele passasse tão mal?

- Dentro da nova política do ministério, todo bruxo ao adquirir matrimônio segundo a nova lei tem sua fertilidade potencializada com o objetivo de gerar uma criança o mais cedo. No caso dos casamentos homossexuais, ambos os parceiros se tornam férteis, e, a partir do momento da concepção, o organismo se adapta através de magia para possibilitar a gestação.

- Sim, eu fui informado disso ao assinar o contrato. Mas não imaginei que fosse algo arriscado.

- E aqui eu reforço que Harry Potter é um caso especial. Acho que não preciso dizer que ele é meu primeiro paciente que precisa criar um útero ligado ao seu cerne mágico depois de ter levado _dois_ avadas kedravas. A quantidade de magia resultante de maldições imperdoáveis é notável no corpo do senhor Potter, e isso praticamente inviabilizou o processo de mutação do organismo para se adaptar ao bebê. Se ele não tivesse recebido socorro imediato, provavelmente viria a falecer por exaustão ao voltar todas as suas forças para salvar o bebê, inutilmente, pois ele não conseguiria sozinho no estado em que seu corpo se encontra.

- Como ele está? – Rodolphus perguntou, se aproximando do irmão.

- Bem. Fizemos as intervenções mágicas necessárias e tanto ele quanto a criança já estão estáveis e seguros, só precisam de descanso e atenção constantes. O senhor Potter precisa de uma alimentação mais rigorosa e balanceada, está abaixo do peso que seria ideal, e é necessária atenção com a nutrição do bebê agora. Ele não deve fazer nenhum tipo de esforço físico. Não levantar peso, não praticar atividades físicas, não utilizar a própria magia em excesso. O bebê vai exigir muito dele, tanto físico quanto no que se refere à magia. Repouso contínuo pelos próximos nove meses, leve-o para dar uma caminhada curta pela casa quando ele cansar de ficar na cama, mas nada muito além disso. E quero vê-lo com freqüência. Meios de transportes mágicos devem ser evitados, por isso, se puderem me acompanhar até meu consultório, podemos marcar datas para visitas e eu vou deixar meus contatos com vocês.

- Nós podemos vê-lo? – Rabastan pediu, ao que o doutor abriu um sorriso.

- Claro. Ele ainda está inconsciente, deve acordar somente amanhã. Mas, se a detetive permitir, eu os levo agora mesmo até lá.

Jokins parecia frustrada, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi acenar positivamente, se virando para passar novas instruções para seus homens.

**o0o**

Harry sentia-se quente, mas desconfortável e levemente nauseado. Seu corpo todo parecia pesado demais para que ele conseguisse se mover e mesmo abrir os olhos era um esforço muito grande, mas ele o fez.

Viu-se no que parecia ser o interior de um tipo antigo de carro. Pelas janelas acima de sua cabeça via o céu passar rápido demais, e parecia nevar do lado de fora. No banco à frente de onde estava deitado, Rabastan estava sentado, sério, olhando pela janela ao seu lado, em vestes sóbrias cobertas por uma capa de aparência quente.

- Rabastan... – chamou, baixo, tentando se mover e sentindo a cabeça latejar.

O homem se debruçou sobre ele, assustado, acariciando seus cabelos e observando que o garoto parecia não estar totalmente desperto.

- Shhh. Descanse, Harry, está tudo bem. Estamos indo para casa.

Harry piscou molemente enquanto o homem o cobria melhor, e se deixou embalar, se perdendo em seu sono.

Quando acordou novamente, a primeira sensação que sentiu foi a de familiaridade. Conhecia aquele cheiro, conhecia aquele calor, e se sentia extremamente confortável com a sensação do corpo afundando no colchão macio. Piscou devagar, se acostumando com a luz amena do ambiente, sabendo que estava em seu quarto na mansão Lestrange mesmo que não conseguisse discernir os borrões que eram os móveis à volta.

- Olá. – uma mão quente pousou sobre sua testa, afastando os cabelos negros, e ele sorriu com o toque, se voltando para Rodolphus.

- Oi. – sua voz saiu rouca e ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua, sentindo a boca seca. Não tinha vontade de se mover muito mais.

- Como você se sente? – o homem colocou os óculos em seu rosto com cuidado, acariciando sua face e se sentando na beira da cama.

- Pesado. – Harry olhou à volta, reconhecendo o ambiente. O sol se punha do lado de fora da janela e ele se sentia simplesmente bem.

- Alguma dor? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, estou bem. Queria um pouco de água. – Harry tentou se sentar para pegar a varinha e conjurar o copo, mas as mãos do homem em seus ombros não permitiram.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, apanhando o copo que Rodolphus o ofereceu e o olhando desconfiado.

- Eu espero que seja algo de que vai gostar. – ele disse com cuidado.

- Bem, então da próxima vez que eu acordar vomitando e berrando de dor, vou ficar feliz.

- Você está grávido.

Harry se engasgou com a água, tossindo um pouco antes de olhar para o homem, boquiaberto.

- Você está brincando.

- Não. – ele sorriu – O medibruxo que está cuidando do seu caso deve vir aqui amanhã para te explicar tudo direito, mas parece fato que daqui a alguns meses eu e Rabastan teremos mais uma criança para cuidar, além de você.

Harry riu de uma forma quase inocente, os olhos verdes presos ao rosto do homem, e o silêncio se perdeu naquele som por alguns instantes.

- Eu... eu não esperava por isso. – ele comentou, ainda rindo – Quero dizer, eu sabia que poderia acontecer, mas simplesmente não esperava, entende?

- Sim. – Rodolphus o olhou com atenção – Você está bem com isso?

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça e aceitou o carinho em seu rosto e o beijo rápido sobre seus lábios.

- Rabastan já sabe?

- Foi ele quem te levou para o hospital, não é mesmo?

- Onde ele está? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Dormindo um pouco. – Rodolphus tirou a taça de suas mãos e o fez voltar a deitar – Não foi um dia fácil.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas ele me pediu para chamá-lo se você acordasse. Então, quando quiser, é só me avisar.

- Deixe ele descansar. – Harry disse, sorrindo.

- Você tem mais visitas. – Rodolphus informou em tom sério novamente.

- Tenho?

- Sim. Bem, a sua ida ao hospital provocou certa... comoção. Seu casamento com Rabastan é capa de seis jornais, a gravidez do Salvador, de mais dez. Há uma pequena multidão de jornalistas rodeando a mansão, mas eu pessoalmente garanti que eles o deixassem dormir em paz. Quer falar com eles?

- Isso me dá náuseas. – Harry disse sem encará-lo, puxando as cobertas mais para cima.

- Ok, eles serão dispensados, então. Mas acho que náuseas serão mais comuns agora.

Harry sorriu, fraco.

- Teve uma menina, porém, que eu tive que deixar entrar na mansão. Ela parecia realmente preocupada com você.

- Quem é? – Harry perguntou, ansioso.

- Hermione Weasley. O marido dela, Ronald, também esteve aqui, mas ele tentou me enfeitiçar mais de uma vez, então acho que você entende eu ter pedido que aguardasse junto com os jornalistas. Mas ela está na biblioteca, e esteve no hospital o tempo todo.

- Eu quero falar com ela.

- Ok. Coma, tome um banho, veja Rabastan, e então eu deixo ela subir.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, observando Rodolphus chamar o elfo e pedir uma sopa. Seus olhos pareciam pesados e ele bocejou, o que não passou despercebido ao homem.

- Durma, Harry. É do que você mais precisa agora, o resto pode esperar. Tudo vai ficar bem.

O garoto sorriu, se deixando embalar pelo carinho em seus cabelos até que o sono o dominou de novo.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas!**

**Desculpem a demora, eu tive que viajar e a vida se enrolou. Mas chegou, finalmente, a tão afamada mpreg da fic XD**

**E quem disse pro Harry que ter filho é fácil???**

**Bem, espero que gostem ^^**

**Beijos e até sexta – se tudo der certo, claro :roll eyes: **


	10. Capítulo 10 – Cuidados

**Capítulo 10**** – Cuidados**

Harry voltou a se vestir com cuidado, observando o medibruxo fechar a maleta que pousara sobre a cama para examiná-lo.

- Então, está tudo ok? – perguntou, incerto, passando a mão de leve no próprio ventre.

- Sim, tudo normal, senhor Potter. – o médico respondeu, sorrindo – Siga as orientações, se cuide, e tudo dará certo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, seguindo com os olhos Rabastan, que levou o médico até a porta, onde Rodolphus o aguardava para guiá-lo à lareira que o levaria de volta ao hospital.

Seu marido voltou para seu lado, sentando-se sobre a cama e o olhando.

- Ele me proibiu de fumar perto de você. Você sabe há quantos anos eu não obedeço alguém que me manda parar de fumar?

Harry sorriu, tímido.

- Obrigado.

Rabastan não respondeu, somente arrumou melhor os travesseiros de Harry e se encostou ao lado dele, o olhando.

- O que você está pensando de tudo isso? – Harry perguntou, quando o silêncio do homem começou a incomodá-lo.

- Não há muito o que pensar. – Rabastan respondeu, passando os dedos de leve pelo rosto do garoto – A gravidez era esperada, conseqüência do casamento. Eu vou fazer de tudo para que essa criança nasça em segurança, não se preocupe.

- Você quer esse filho?

Rabastan o olhou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Sim. – ele respirou fundo, puxando Harry de encontro ao seu corpo – Eu nunca quis antes, nunca fui o responsável por dar um herdeiro à família e nunca me relacionei com mulheres para cogitar essa hipótese. Mas se você quer saber se eu vou ignorar que essa criança que você está gerando tem o meu nome, o meu sangue e é, por isso, _meu_ também, não, eu não vou ignorar.

Ele quase conseguiu sentir Harry relaxar em seus braços quando o menino suspirou antes de voltar a perguntar.

- Você nunca pensou que poderia engravidar do Rodolphus? Quero dizer, ele é casado, você é casado, então os dois são férteis. Isso não seria impossível.

- É para evitar isso que ele, depois que a Cristine engravidou, passou a tomar uma poção que o deixa praticamente infértil. Eu sei que há uma margem de risco, ela não é totalmente eficiente, mas tem nos dado segurança.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e os dois ficaram quietos por alguns momentos.

- O que vai acontecer depois do parto da Cristine?

- Eu não sei. Ela quem vai decidir.

Rabastan o abraçou, fazendo-o pousar a cabeça contra seu peito, beijando seus cabelos.

- Você está com medo? – perguntou, baixo.

- Um pouco. – Harry respondeu – Mas não é como se eu nunca tivesse sentido medo antes.

- Não vai ser fácil, Harry.

- Eu sei. Mas eu já passei por coisas piores, e essa vale a pena. – Harry o olhou de lado – Você não precisa ficar me mimando, eu sei me cuidar.

- Sei. – o homem respondeu seco, se levantando e abrindo a janela. Em um gesto rápido, o cigarro estava em sua mão, a tragada rápida e o suspiro acompanhando a fumaça.

Harry se recostou nos travesseiros, olhando em silêncio o outro fumar. Ele podia estar muito enganado quanto a sua leitura dos gestos de Rabastan, mas parecia que o homem estava com mais medo da situação do que ele.

**o0o**

- Merlin, você está enorme. – a voz do garoto saiu rouca e ele piscou por um momento, bocejando, olhando a garota ao seu lado.

Cristine sorriu, pousando a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira com cuidado.

- Não fale nada ainda, quero ver como você vai ficar daqui a alguns meses.

Harry girou os olhos, rindo em seguida, e se sentou, espiando o que havia na bandeja.

- Não precisava se incomodar. Obrigado.

- Se você ficasse ouvindo aqueles dois resmungando o quanto você _não_ come o tempo todo, veria que não é trabalho algum. – ela apoiou a coluna com as mãos, se sentando na beirada da cama com cuidado, uma mão pousada sobre a barriga proeminente.

- Para quando você está esperando? – ele perguntou, se servindo de torradas e empurrando o leite um pouco mais para longe, o cheiro fazendo seu estômago reagir de forma pouco amigável.

- Para qualquer momento. – ela resmungou – Estou com 37 semanas completas. E parece que ele resolveu crescer tudo de uma vez nos últimos dois meses. Eu estou tão gorda assim?

O tom magoadinho da garota quase fez Harry engasgar ao conter o riso.

- Não, você está linda. – ela o olhou, desconfiada – Sério. Se eu ficar como você no fim da gestação, o que é pouco provável já que meu destino é ficar nessa cama sendo super alimentado, eu sou um homem de sorte. Aliás, você não devia ficar subindo escadas com uma bandeja na mão, devia?

- Embora não pareça, eu sou uma bruxa, senhor Potter, e Rodolphus já me ensinou a levitar coisas. – ela sorriu de lado, baixando um pouco a voz – Mas não conte para ele, ok?

Harry riu.

- Pensei que eles fossem assim só comigo.

- Assim como? Superprotetores, superpreocupados e controladores, com medo de que você quebre no próximo segundo? – Harry concordou com a cabeça, tomando um gole de suco – Ah, espere só, isso é só o começo.

- Eu nunca esperei isso deles. – Harry comentou, arrumando a louça suja de volta na bandeja – Quero dizer...

- Eles fazem o tipo malvadão, não é? Mas acho que é algo a ver com o sentido de família que eles têm. Quero dizer, são os filhos deles. Se, como irmãos, eles se cuidam tanto, imagina como pais.

- É. Tem razão. – Harry a olhou com zelo – Você não sente ciúmes? Assim, ele é seu marido...

- Ele foi meu marido por uma noite, Harry. Cada um precisa seguir seu caminho. Muito antes de você chegar, eu já havia percebido isso.

- Você nunca desejou que fosse diferente?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez. Mas isso nunca foi realmente uma possibilidade. E foi algo que me foi negado de uma forma tão clara e rápida que eu não achei... justo, sabe? Exigir algo assim dele. Ele não precisava de mim.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, se acomodando novamente na cama, ficando em silêncio.

- Você tem sorte, Harry. – a garota disse, arrumando as cobertas sobre o outro e saindo do quarto.

- Talvez. – Harry respondeu para o vazio.

**o0o**

Dois toques na porta. Um momento de espera. O rangir das dobradiças.

- Está acordado, Harry? – a voz baixa e forte de Rodolphus invadindo o ambiente.

- Sim. – resmungou, sonolento, se sentando na cama.

O homem entrou, acompanhado do irmão. Rodolphus foi até a cama, se sentando ao seu lado, acomodando os travesseiros de forma mais confortável para o garoto se sentar também, mas Rabastan ficou de pé, fitando a lareira acesa ao pé da cama.

- O que houve? – Harry perguntou, atento ao comportamento do marido.

- Nada. – garantiu Rodolphus – Como está se sentindo?

- Com sono a maior parte do tempo. Já está me irritando isso.

- Tem comido?

- Um pouco. Eu estou meio enjoado.

- Teve mais ânsia?

- Não. Não cheguei a esse ponto. Rodolphus, – Harry o interrompeu antes da próxima pergunta – eu estou bem, ok?

O homem sorriu de leve, concordando com a cabeça.

- Está disposto a receber sua amiga? Ela está hospedada na mansão há dois dias para falar com você.

- Mas se não quiser, não precisa recebê-la. – Rabastan falou, sério, e havia algo em sua expressão que indicava algum incômodo com a situação.

Rodolphus se permitiu sorrir de leve ao ver o sorriso que iluminou o rosto do garoto.

- Eu vou chamá-la. – disse, se levantando e indo abrir a porta.

Hermione, que aparentemente aguardava do lado de fora, olhou o quarto com alguma reserva antes de entrar, devagar, sorrindo para Harry na cama, mas olhando de lado para os dois irmãos parados muito próximos ao lado da lareira.

- Você prefere que nós saiamos, Harry? – Rabastan perguntou, sério, ao ver Hermione se aproximar da cama, ainda cautelosa demais.

Harry quase sorriu com a insegurança do homem frente à intimidade que Hermione representava. Ele guiou a menina pela mão, até tê-la sentada na beira da cama que fora ocupada por Rodolphus há segundos, e se voltou para os dois homens.

- Não tem motivo algum para isso, não é como se houvesse alguma coisa que eu queira esconder de vocês. Mas acho que Mione pode se sentir mais à vontade.

Rodolphus disse algo próximo ao ouvido do irmão e os dois se retiraram, fechando a porta do aposento, que Hermione ainda olhou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e se voltar para Harry.

- Você pode falar o que for, mas eles ainda me dão arrepios. – disse, se encolhendo como que para ilustrar o que dizia. Harry sorriu.

- Eles não são como a gente via, Mione. É diferente.

- Por Merlin, Harry, como você veio parar _aqui_? Com _eles_?

- Um tiro no escuro para resolver aquele lance do casamento? – Harry arriscou, dando de ombros.

- Eu me lembro de ter te aconselhado a deixar isso de lado um tempo. E o que você faz? Se casa com um desconhecido! Harry, ele era um comensal! E agora você está _grávido_! _Dele_!

Ela parecia desesperada com a situação. Harry balançou a cabeça de leve em negação e pegou as mãos da amiga entre as suas.

- Mione, eu não poderia estar melhor. – disse, sério, e fez um sinal para que ela não o interrompesse quando sua boca se abriu pronta para um novo protesto – Me escute. É verdade. Em primeiro lugar, você deve se lembrar de como eu estava... _perturbado_ da última vez que conversamos. Perturbado com o fato de ser gay, com o fato de ter rompido com Ginny, com o fato de não querer ter um relacionamento daquela forma com mais ninguém. Eu estava perdido, Mione. Agora eu não estou mais.

Ele fez uma pausa breve ao vê-la encarando-o confusa, como se buscasse em suas feições alguma evidência de que ele estava enfeitiçado ou algo assim.

- Eu comecei um casamento que eu imaginei que era algo superficial o suficiente para preencher a lei e me deixar livre, sem problemas. Eu tive medo? Claro que tive. Como você, eu não conseguia olhar para eles e não ver dois homens que me perseguiram e tentaram me matar. Mas, no tempo que eu estive aqui, nós conversamos e eu entendi que a guerra é muito mais complexa que isso. Eu não os odeio, Mione, e eles demonstraram um carinho e um cuidado por mim que eu nunca tive antes. De ninguém.

- Harry... – ela começou.

- Eu estou bem, Mione. Com eles, eu conquistei alguma coisa que... Que eu ainda não sei definir direito, mas me faz bem. – ele pensou por alguns segundos - Talvez não seja ainda o que eu realmente preciso, mas agora eu sei o que eu quero e o que é isso de que eu tanto preciso. E acho que posso conseguir aqui.

Ela ainda o olhava, atenta, mas sorriu de leve, afastando seus cabelos do rosto em um gesto suave.

- Você parece bem. Mas e esse filho, Harry?

- Eu... – Harry engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Me chame de louco, Mione, mas eu estou realmente feliz por isso. É meu filho, Mione. – ele disse, como quem conta um segredo – Eu nunca tive algo tão meu antes, algo... – ele desviou os olhos dela, brincando com uma dobra na coberta – Algo pelo que continuar.

- Ah, Harry! – ela não se conteve e se inclinou sobre ele, o abraçando.

Harry riu, passando os braços em torno do corpo da garota, e os dois ficaram daquela forma por algum tempo, até Hermione suspirar, se afastando.

- Mas me conte, como está o mundo lá fora?

- Um caos. Você tem idéia do que significou as últimas notícias?

- Eu imagino. – Harry resmungou, se cobrindo melhor.

- Harry. – Hermione chamou sua atenção, o fazendo voltar a olhar para ela, e mordeu os lábios, como em dúvida – Eu realmente não imaginava que diria isso, mas... Se você está mesmo bem aqui, com eles, acho que é melhor ficar aqui. Eu não faço idéia de como eles conseguiram, mas a imprensa ou o governo não pode te perturbar aqui. Eles não deixam. E, pelo que a auror responsável pelo seu caso no hospital nos disse, o médico falou que sua gestação não vai ser fácil. Você vai precisar dessa paz, desse... – ela suspirou – desse conforto que você me disse sentir aqui.

- Eu não pretendo sair, Mione. Não agora.

- Eu tenho medo que você se machuque, Harry. Não pense duas vezes em me chamar, se precisar de mim, ok? – ela disse, séria, para em seguida sorrir – E eu vou tentar explicar tudo para o Ron, mas não prometo muita coisa.

- Mione, - Harry voltou a segurar a mão da garota por cima das cobertas, e acrescentou, sorrindo – eu conto com você. Volte mais aqui, é bom ter alguém com quem conversar. Eles não vão se incomodar, eu garanto. E... – ele hesitou – converse com eles. Eu sei que parece impossível, eles são... complexos, mas tente. Você vai me entender melhor.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu fraco quando uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Sentia que, de alguma forma, estava perdendo seu amigo, mas que aquilo não era uma coisa de todo ruim se Harry continuasse com aquela... serenidade.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas. ^^**

**Capítulo de conversinhas pondo o mundo no lugar.**

**E ai, que estão achando do Harry em começo de gravidez?**

**E eu quero ver o povo do 6v aqui! /o/**

**Acho que hoje eu coloco as reviews atrasadas em ordem ^^**

**Beijos**


	11. Capítulo 11 – Pedidos

**Capítulo 11**** – Pedidos**

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto de Harry com cuidado para não acordar o amigo. Ela passara a tarde toda com ele, conversando, e, mesmo que ele tenha demonstrado sonolência durante todo o tempo, foi somente quando a noite já caia que se permitiu adormecer.

A garota encostou a testa contra a madeira por alguns segundos, pensando. Estava muito mais tranqüila do que quando entrou naquela casa, mas não é como se conseguisse simplesmente não se preocupar com Harry.

Ele a convencera de que estava bem, estava ali por vontade própria e feliz com a situação toda em geral. Mas não é como se a situação em si não fosse perturbadora. Era, e ela não conseguia deixar de se preocupar.

Com passos lentos, seguiu pelos corredores frios da mansão até o quarto de hóspedes, que ocupava desde que, surpreendentemente, Rodolphus Lestrange a convidou a se hospedar com eles até que Harry acordasse. Ron quase enfartou quando ela aceitou, e ela mesma sentiu medo, mas não fora colocada na Gryffindor à toa. Era da vida do seu melhor amigo que estava tratando, e, se para vê-lo ela precisaria ficar na casa de um Lestrange, ela ficaria.

No fim, não fora ruim. Ela fora bem tratada e deixada em paz. E conseguira ver Harry. Agora precisava ir. Mesmo preocupada, seus próprios filhos, marido e emprego estavam esperando que ela voltasse. Harry estava seguro, e ela voltaria logo para vê-lo, mas agora precisava ir.

Mas antes tinha algo a fazer.

Ao entrar no quarto, o elfo que fora colocado a sua disposição aparatou, perguntando no que poderia ajudá-la. Ela somente perguntou onde poderia encontrar os donos da casa. Ele lhe informou o caminho para a biblioteca e desaparatou quando ela pediu gentilmente que levasse suas malas para a saída.

O aposento estava fracamente iluminado, apesar de possuir inúmeros archotes, demonstrando que seus habitantes não estavam ali exatamente para ler. A garota deu dois toques na porta aberta antes de entrar, percebendo que interrompia algum tipo de conversa, já que Rabastan se encontrava parado de pé em frente ao irmão, _muito próximo_, ambos falando baixo demais para que pudesse ouvir algo, e pararam a encarando quando ouviram as batidas.

- Pois não? – Rabastan perguntou, se afastando do outro homem.

- Estou indo embora. Harry está dormindo. Bem... – ela respirou fundo antes de completar a frase, falando um pouco mais rápido – Obrigada. Pela hospitalidade.

- Se Harry estiver de acordo, você será sempre bem vinda. – Rodolphus disse, mas, pela frieza em sua voz, Hermione não saberia dizer o quanto aquilo era sincero. De qualquer forma, acenou confirmando com a cabeça, pois era sua intenção voltar em breve.

Rabastan se afastou dos dois, se sentando em uma poltrona e acendendo um cigarro.

- Por favor, senhora Weasley, nós gostaríamos de te perguntar algumas coisas antes de ir.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, assustada.

- Sobre...?

- Sobre Harry. – Rodolphus respondeu, aumentando um pouco a luz do ambiente com um gesto de varinha – Sente-se, por favor. – completou, indicando a poltrona ao lado da de Rabastan, para a qual a garota seguiu, sentando-se muito tensa.

- Como já deve saber, Harry precisa de cuidados especiais durante a gestação. Não se preocupe, nós faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance para que nada aconteça. Mas isso implica que ele pouco sairá do quarto e certamente não deve deixar a mansão até que o bebê nasça. – Rabastan começou.

- Cristine me disse que vocês estiveram conversando e chegou a visitar o quarto que montei para meu filho. – Rodolphus assumiu a conversa, se recostando em uma mesa próxima a Hermione – Tenho certeza que Harry ficaria satisfeito se providenciássemos um ambiente semelhante para o bebê. Crianças precisam de roupas e esse tipo de coisa já nos primeiros dias, como deve saber.

- Sim, claro. Não vejo problema... – Hermione começou, mas Rabastan a interrompeu novamente.

- Harry deixou escapar alguns detalhes sobre sua infância, e não parece que ele foi muito feliz.

- A questão é que estamos inseguros de como ele receberia essa... iniciativa.

Hermione olhou do homem de pé a sua frente ao outro que fumava solenemente ao seu lado. O silêncio se espalhando pelo ambiente junto com a fumaça, demarcando aquela conversa que parecia ter sido quase ensaiada, e agora era como se eles esperassem algo grandioso dela.

- Eu não entendo... – ela franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça levemente – O que eu...

- Você conhece a história de Harry, senhora Weasley. Não a de Harry Potter. Só a do Harry. – Rabastan a olhou e havia algo de impaciente no gesto de bater as cinzas do cigarro que não estava na sua voz – E sabe qual é o conceito de família que ele tem. Talvez possa nos ajudar com isso.

- Eu não acho que Harry tenha um conceito de família formado, propriamente dito. Ele nunca teve uma família, se me compreendem. Os pais dele certamente construíram um lar e estavam dispostos a criar Harry com todo amor e carinho que uma criança pode desejar, mas isso é o que nos contam, porque, como sabem, não foi possível. Os tios foram qualquer coisa para ele, menos uma família. O primeiro casamento dele terminou justamente porque ele e a esposa não conseguiram construir algo além da convivência, até que chegou o ponto em que nem mesmo isso era possível.

- Me fale mais sobre os tios. – Rodolphus pediu, cruzando os braços contra o peito, indicando atenção.

- Harry falava mais deles quando era menor, logo que ingressou no colégio. Ele vivia com a tia, irmã de sua mãe, o esposo dela e o filho, que tinha a mesma idade que ele. Os três o desprezavam por ser bruxo, mesmo que duvidassem disso, e ele mesmo não o soubesse até receber a carta de Hogwarts. Eles mentiram sobre a morte dos pais e o humilhavam por terem que cuidar dele.

- Que tipo de humilhação? – Rabastan perguntou, os olhos frios fixos no rosto da menina.

- Coisas fundamentais lhe eram negadas, como poder questionar as atitudes dos tios ou perguntar sobre seu passado. Ele só usava as roupas que o primo não queria mais e nos escrevia durante as férias pedindo que enviássemos comida por coruja para que não passasse fome. Qualquer desobediência dele era punida com falta de comida ou ele era preso em um armário debaixo da escada, onde dormia até os onze anos, quando, por medo dos bruxos, deram um quarto para ele. Mas na primeira vez que descobriram que ele não poderia usar magia até a maioridade, o quarto ganhou grades e cadeados e tentaram impedi-lo de voltar à escola.

- E o que foi feito desses tios?

A postura não havia mudado, e a pergunta parecia casual, mas a forma como os olhos de Rodolphus Lestrange brilharam dizia a Hermione que qualquer destino que os tios de Harry tivessem seria pouco para o homem.

- Eu não sei. Quando Harry completou 17 anos e foi resgatado – ela fitou os dois com certeza de que sabiam a que episódio ela se referia -, os tios foram levados para um abrigo da Ordem até que a guerra amenizasse. Depois disso acho que nem o Harry teve notícias deles.

O silêncio que a acolheu agora era diferente. Havia hostilidade no ar. Não direcionada a ela, mas ela estava ali, na forma quase agressiva com que Rabastan acendera outro cigarro e se levantara, andando pelo aposento, ou no gesto curto de cabeça que Rodolphus dera alguns segundos depois, indicando que compreendia.

Era hostil, mas Hermione teve certeza de que aquela hostilidade era também uma forma de proteção que Harry conquistara.

- Eu não acho que vocês montarem um quarto para o bebê será mal visto por ele, de forma alguma. – Hermione quase riu da situação – Ao contrário. Acho que Harry tentaria dar para o filho tudo o que ele não teve, a começar por esse tipo de atenção. – ela se levantou, seguindo para a porta – Mas, se me dão licença, eu também preciso voltar para a minha família.

- Claro. Eu a acompanho até a lareira. – Rodolphus tomou a frente, mas Rabastan deixou a biblioteca junto com eles, seguindo para o quarto de Harry.

**o0o**

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – a voz de Rabastan era fria e calma, mas ele encarava diretamente o garoto e isso bastou para que Harry entendesse que aquilo não era um aviso desproposital.

- Eu _quero_ fazer isso. – ele afirmou, tão frio quanto o homem.

Do outro lado da sala, aparentemente alheio à conversa dos dois, Rodolphus estava sentado em uma poltrona. O cigarro de Rabastan pendendo entre os dedos e os olhos fixos na porta à frente.

Harry não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de Bellatrix ter tido filhos, mas ao ver Rodolphus assim, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar e imaginar o quanto a história dos dois poderia ter sido diferente se isso tivesse acontecido.

Era óbvio que, independente daquela criança ter sido gerada devido a uma lei, independente dele não amar a mulher que estava em trabalho de parto naquele quarto, independente do que aconteceria no dia seguinte, Rodolphus não se preocupava com aquela criança somente com a obrigação de progenitor.

Havia algo mais. Algo que o fazia fumar com uma velocidade que Harry não via nem Rabastan fumando. Algo que o fazia ficar alheio a Harry naquele momento, e até mesmo ao irmão, e, na verdade, a todo o resto do mundo que não estava do lado de dentro daquele quarto.

E era por esse fato também que Harry queria entrar ali. Porque ele iria passar por aquilo em breve, e ele sabia que sentiria medo, e queria dar apoio a Cristine – um apoio que esperava receber na sua hora – e queria presenciar aquilo para poder sentir de alguma forma antes de viver.

Porque ele sabia que seria diferente com ele, e ele nunca estaria preparado. Como não estava preparado para perder seus pais, para morrer ou para matar. Mas dar a luz era algo muito diferente de todo o resto.

Rabastan voltou a se aproximar quando Harry se levantou, mas não tentou impedi-lo. O garoto acariciou de leve os cabelos de Rodolphus, recebendo um olhar breve antes do homem voltar a tragar, e caminhou até a porta, dando dois toques na madeira antes de entrar.

Havia duas enfermeiras preparando utensílios para o parto, e uma terceira estava sentada ao lado de Cristine na cama, estimulando-a a simplesmente respirar. A mulher parecia cansada e seu rosto se contorcia de dor, mas aceitou a mão de Harry na sua quando ele se aproximou.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ele disse, baixo, e mesmo em meio a dor, ela conseguiu sorrir.

E ele acreditou nas próprias palavras.

**o0o**

A porta se abriu e se fechou com cuidado, respeitando o silêncio do quarto. Rodolphus vislumbrou a sombra do irmão recortada pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, banhando a cama mais além, onde o menino dormia, tranqüilo.

Rabastan se virou para ele e o recebeu com um beijo breve quando o irmão o abraçou pela cintura.

- Cristine está bem? – perguntou, baixo.

- Sim, está dormindo. A enfermeira está com ela. Adhara também já mamou e está dormindo. – Rodolphus não conseguiu não sorrir ao falar da filha, fazendo o irmão sorrir de leve também e acariciar seu rosto – E ele, como está?

- Bem. – Rabastan respondeu, voltando sua atenção para Harry novamente – Um pouco irritado por sentir tanto sono, mas eu achei que ele ficaria pior depois do parto.

- Eu também não achava que ele conseguiria assistir.

Rabastan deixou que o irmão se sentasse sobre o caixilho da janela, o abraçando por trás, e descasou a cabeça contra seu ombro, recebendo os beijos que ele pousava em seu pescoço eventualmente enquanto olhava a respiração calma e os traços suaves do rosto de Harry.

- Olhe para ele, Rodolphus. – pediu baixinho, sem deixar sua observação – Ele tem algo que eu não entendo.

Rodolphus apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro do irmão e o imitou na observação do garoto, sem dizer nada, permitindo que Rabastan continuasse em sua reflexão.

- Ele é só um menino. Um menino de dezoito anos.

- É o homem que derrotou o Lord, meu irmão. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu o vi morrer. E o vi lutar. E o vi deitar em uma cama e se entregar a um estranho como quem não tem mais nada a perder. E eu ainda não sei se tudo isso é coragem demais ou...

- Ou? – Rodolphus o incentivou. Rabastan não costumava falar abertamente daquela forma sobre o que pensava, o que demonstrava que era algo que o estava perturbando.

- Ele se irrita por ter que ficar na cama, mas não se incomoda por estar _grávido_. De um filho de um Lestrange, Rodolphus. Ele nunca foi criança, mas falou de como Adhara era linda a tarde toda, como se aquele bebê resumisse a perfeição. Você sabia que ele tem um afilhado?

Rodolphus somente negou com a cabeça.

- Ele parece sentir falta do menino. Não deve ter mais de dois anos, pelo que ele falou. – Rabastan respirou fundo - Ele teria morrido tentando salvar a criança que cresce nele e sabe que não será fácil trazê-la ao mundo, e mesmo assim _quis_ ver o parto. Ele... ele não sente medo?

- Claro que sente. Ou você não se lembra do pavor no rosto dele ao descobrir quem era o homem com quem se casou? – Rodolphus perguntou em tom de riso frente às dúvidas do irmão.

Rabastan ficou em silêncio, continuando a olhar para o garoto. Rodolphus o abraçou mais forte, puxando-o para perto e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Você está se envolvendo. – seus lábios tocavam a pele próxima ao pescoço do irmão e ele sentiu o outro se arrepiar, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Ele é forte demais.

**o0o**

Hermione se levantou da cama com cuidado, parando por alguns segundos para verificar se o som da respiração de Ron continuava calmo e ritmado, indicando que ele ainda dormia profundamente.

Descalça, para não fazer nenhum barulho, foi até a sala do apartamento, acendendo uma luz para poder encontrar pergaminho, pena e tinta em meio à bagunça das coisas de trabalho do marido. Mordeu o lábio se questionando mais uma vez se deveria ou não fazer aquilo. Sua razão lhe dizendo que não havia pelo que esperar enquanto as lembranças da última conversa na casa dos Lestrange lhe diziam que era algo que Harry merecia.

Em um ímpeto, rabiscou as linhas pré formuladas no papel e o levou até a janela, colocando na pata da coruja e a enviando a Rodolphus Lestrange. Considerando a distância, ela deveria chegar ao amanhecer.

No exato momento em que os dois irmãos se sentavam à mesa do café da manhã sozinhos, tendo dormido muito pouco depois do parto do dia anterior e a conversa confusa no quarto de Harry.

A coruja bicou a janela fechada da cozinha e o elfo a abriu, permitindo que entrasse e pousasse no espaldar de uma das cadeiras. Rodolphus retirou o pergaminho e a coruja partiu sem esperar por uma resposta. Rabastan se levantou, lendo por cima do ombro do irmão a mensagem curta, em uma letra feminina. E sorriu.

_Senhor Lestrange:_

_Acho que gostaria de saber que amanhã, 31 de julho, Harry completa 19 anos. Gostaria de visitá-lo, provavelmente após meu expediente. Ele não costuma ter aniversários felizes._

_Grata._

_Hermione Weasley._

-:=:-

**NA: **

**XD**

**Oi, pessoas ^ ^**

**Então, né, aniversário do Harry… O que sera que eles vão fazer? *cara de santa***

**Aproveitem a fase levinha da fic e lembrem-se que tem um bebê a caminho XD**

**Ah, e eu finalmente consegui colocar os comentários em dia! \o/**

**Mereço recompensa, não? :puppyeyes:**

**Recadinho básico: sexta que vem é minha prova de mestrado. Eu to surtando de tanto estudar essa semana. Me desejem sorte e sejam compreensivos, que a próxima atualização agora é só dia 06/11, ok? **

**Beijos.**


	12. Capítulo 12 – Um dia especial

**Capítulo 12 – Um dia especial**

Harry não tinha muita certeza se estava desperto. Ultimamente o sono era uma constante e ele tentava resistir ao máximo ao impulso de simplesmente passar o dia todo dormindo, o que tinha culminado em um frequente adormecer não intencional. E acordar sem conseguir se lembrar exatamente de ter adormecido era sempre desagradável de certa forma.

Especialmente quando se percebe imediatamente que não está sozinho em seu quarto.

Havia um som no ar. Resmungos e sussurros, como se tentassem não acordá-lo. Harry abriu os olhos de uma vez, se questionando se as pessoas perceberiam caso ele tentasse pegar os óculos para ver quem eram.

Sorriu. No fundo ele sabia quem eram. Em um movimento preguiçoso, se esticou, pegando os óculos e se sentando ao mesmo tempo. Mas ficou paralisado em seguida.

Não é como se não fosse algo exatamente inesperado, pelos sons que ele agora conseguia discernir, ou algo a que Harry já não havia se acostumado, mas ele simplesmente estava tão focado na própria gravidez nos últimos dias que sexo saíra completamente de sua cabeça. E ver _aquilo_ a sua frente foi inesperado, e ele não conseguiu conter as reações que a cena despertava em seu próprio corpo.

Rodolphus estava apoiado contra a parede ao lado do banheiro, não muito distante do pé da cama de Harry, a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta que deixava escapar os sons que despertara o garoto, e que eram provocados pela boca de Rabastan deixando uma série de marcas no pescoço do irmão. Seu corpo encaixado entre suas pernas, tão próximos quanto era possível, e as mãos de Rodolphus correndo por suas costas e coxas, puxando-o mais para perto, pedindo por mais contato.

Os dedos de Rabastan agarraram os cabelos do irmão, puxando seu rosto para baixo, e Rodolphus entendeu como um sinal para beijá-lo de forma quase tão brusca quanto o movimento do outro. Girando o corpo rápido, Rodolphus prendeu o irmão contra a parede, aprofundando o beijo, suas mãos sumindo por entre as vestes, fazendo Rabastan ofegar e quebrar o contato entre as bocas, descansando a testa contra a dele, buscando por ar entre gemidos.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram quando o rosto de Rodolphus sumiu no vão de seu pescoço e Rabastan se permitiu sorrir de leve ao ver o menino corar e se encolher em meio os lençóis quando descoberto em sua observação. Um sussurro rápido no ouvido do irmão e ele também sorria para Harry, que finalmente se permitiu sorrir de volta.

Mas o sorriso durou somente até que Rabastan se ajoelhasse sobre a cama, puxando os lençóis para ter o corpo de Harry descoberto, se debruçando sobre ele com um olhar sério _demais_.

- Feliz aniversário. – uma voz rouca soou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o desviar os olhos dos pontos castanhos a sua frente para fitar surpreso o rosto de Rodolphus deitado ao seu lado, mas não pôde responder, pois no vácuo de sua surpresa o homem decidira beijá-lo.

Ele não conseguia se impedir de gemer em meio ao beijo, ofegando na boca do outro conforme sentia os lábios de Rabastan correndo pelo seu baixo ventre, beijando e sugando pontos por todo o seu abdômen, seguindo por trilhas invisíveis em seu peito até morder seu ombro próximo ao pescoço.

Rodolphus quebrou o beijo e Harry ergueu os braços, permitindo que Rabastan o despisse de uma vez, tomando sua boca enquanto o irmão começava do ponto em que ele havia parado, beijando seus ombros e costas, sugando a pele de seu pescoço, arranhando com os dentes sua nuca. Os três corpos se enroscando em uma dança familiar, colados em um só calor.

Os dedos de Harry buscavam afastar com quase desespero as vestes de Rabastan, sentindo o peito já nu do irmão colar às suas costas, e quando ele se afastou com esse objetivo, o menino sentiu as mãos de Rodolphus entrarem por dentro do pijama, abaixando sua calça e acariciando todo seu corpo enquanto Rabastan se despia a sua frente.

O homem se ajoelhou na beira da cama, terminando de despir o garoto, e quando seus lábios envolveram seu corpo completamente, Harry soltou todo o ar dos pulmões de uma só vez, arqueando o corpo contra o de Rodolphus, buscando por mais contato com aquela boca.

O homem o abraçou por trás com força, uma de suas mãos correndo pela perna do menino até apoiar seu joelho no ombro do irmão, expondo-o mais, encaixando sua própria perna entre as dele, aumentando o contato entre os corpos. E quando os olhos verdes se abriram o encarando de forma quase desesperada enquanto dedos trêmulos marcavam seu quadril, Rodolphus voltou a ficar sério, porque Harry ainda tinha medo, mas não devia.

- Relaxa. – sussurrou no ouvido do garoto, sua mão correndo pelo braço dele até a mão que ainda pressionava sua pele, levando-a para os cabelos do irmão, ao que o garoto os agarrou, se impulsionando mais como um reflexo, e os olhos castanhos de Rabastan o encararam por alguns segundos antes de voltar a se concentrar no que fazia.

O tórax de Harry subia e descia agitado, seu quadril se movendo levemente contra a boca de Rabastan enquanto uma mão forte de Rodolphus o mantinha parado, a outra correndo todo o corpo do garoto. Seu próprio corpo se impulsionava devagar contra o dele, buscando contato, ofegando em seu ouvido enquanto Harry quase gritava com tantos estímulos. O garoto apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e Rodolphus se inclinou, tomando sua boca em um beijo intenso, as respirações se chocando, palavras sem sentido perdidas nos lábios um do outro, o corpo trêmulo em seus braços, até ficar tenso, buscando desesperadamente por ar, e desabar sobre a cama em seguida.

Rabastan voltou a se deitar sobre Harry, as pernas ainda emboladas com as do garoto e as do irmão, correndo as mãos pelo seu corpo até pousá-las sobre seu rosto, contornando os traços quase infantis com a ponta dos dedos. Os olhos verdes se abriram devagar e o garoto sorriu, o puxando pelo pescoço para um beijo, provando o próprio gosto na boca do homem. A mão de Harry desceu por entre os corpos, tocando o marido de forma intensa, até lhe dar o mesmo prazer que acabara de receber enquanto o beijava de forma contínua.

Rabastan abriu os olhos ainda ofegante, olhando o rosto do garoto e vendo o irmão o estreitar mais contra o peito para poder tocar seu próprio rosto.

- Bom dia, Harry. – disse, beijando-o uma última vez.

- Bom dia. – Harry respondeu, rouco, sorrindo para o marido – Eu realmente não esperava por isso.

- É uma boa forma de se começar seus dezenove anos. – Rodolphus respondeu, pousando um beijo leve na face do garoto.

- Humm. – Harry resmungou, satisfeito – Também não esperava por isso. Tinha até me esquecido. Tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos dias...

- Mas nós não. – Rabastan se afastou, deixando a cama devagar – Vamos, levante, temos planos.

Harry observou os dois irmãos se vestirem e foi para o banheiro se lavar. Ok, eles têm planos, então.

**o0o**

A vassoura avançava devagar entre as sombras amenas e os raios de sol que brincavam por entre as folhas da mata que havia atrás da propriedade Lestrange. Rodolphus estava sentado na garupa de Harry, fazendo-os planar o suficiente para que os pés não tocassem o chão, seus braços em volta do corpo do garoto que descansava a cabeça contra seu peito, deixando-o guiá-los, olhando todo o caminho com um sorriso no rosto. Rabastan ia devagar em outra vassoura ao lado dos dois.

Harry gostara daquela mata desde a primeira vez que saíra da mansão. De certa forma, ela o lembrava um pouco de Hogwarts com a Floresta Proibida, mesmo sendo muito menor e menos assustadora. Ainda assim, parecia tão antiga e tão mágica quanto, as árvores eram parecidas e aquele vento contínuo que soprava de seu interior lhe dava a sensação de familiaridade. Desde que pudera voar sobre suas copas naquela tarde, Harry ficara com vontade de explorá-la, caminhar por entre suas trilhas, e só não o fizera por falta de oportunidade.

Rodolphus e Rabastan obviamente pareciam conhecer bem aquela floresta. Já fazia quase uma hora que haviam deixado a mansão e eles o guiavam cada vez mais para dentro da mata com a certeza de quem sabe para onde vai. A viagem seria muito mais curta aparatando ou com uma chave de portal ou mesmo voando mais rapidamente, mas Harry não podia usufruir de nada disso sem riscos para o bebê e, de qualquer forma, o passeio era agradável.

Mas obviamente os elfos da mansão podiam aparatar e o faziam muito bem. Poucos minutos depois, os três chegaram a uma clareira cercada por altas árvores e algumas pedras, onde a luz do sol era plena, mesmo que não batesse diretamente. No centro havia uma mesa baixa, com três almofadas em volta, servida com um pequeno banquete, entre frutas, bebidas e pratos quentes.

Os três desmontaram, e os dois homens observaram Harry andar pela clareira, observando tudo a volta, sentindo a brisa que soprava perfumada de dentro da mata.

- Pensamos em te levar para almoçar em algum lugar, mas não poderia ser muito distante e a taverna da vila não pareceu apropriado. – Rabastan comentou, observando a reação do garoto.

- Eu adorei! – Harry disse, sorrindo, indo até ele para beijá-lo.

Os três se sentaram em torno da mesa e o elfo os serviu, deixando-os sozinhos em seguida. Os dois homens começaram a comer, mas Harry deixou o prato de lado, pegando algumas frutas.

- Você está bem, Harry? – Rodolphus perguntou, atento.

- Sim. Só não tenho tido muita fome. Acho que porque ando dormindo muito...

- O medibruxo disse que você dorme devido ao efeito das poções que está tomando para não ter enjôo e dores durante a gravidez, e porque sua magia precisa disso. Mas ele disse também que você precisa comer.

- Eu não tenho enjôo, mas também não tenho fome. – Harry tentou se justificar, dando de ombros para Rodolphus.

Mas ele não conseguiu ignorar a forma séria e direta que Rabastan o olhava.

- O que foi? – perguntou, se sentindo coagido.

O olhar castanho brilhava duro no rosto sério do homem, em uma óbvia – agora, depois de tantos meses convivendo com o silêncio daquela casa – repreensão de Rabastan. E era pior que qualquer coisa que Molly ou Hermione ou qualquer outra pessoa poderia lhe dizer no sentido de fazê-lo comer.

- Ok. – disse, balançando a cabeça em negação e pegando seu prato de volta. Rabastan somente resmungou e voltou a comer tranquilamente.

**o0o**

Ficaram na clareira durante algumas horas, comendo, conversando um pouco e aproveitando o clima ameno e o acolher da floresta, até que Harry começou a demonstrar sinais de sonolência, e, embora dissesse que não era nada, Rodolphus e Rabastan insistiram para que voltassem para a mansão.

Harry foi para o quarto e dormiu algum tempo. Quando acordou, porém, percebeu que suas surpresas de aniversário estavam longe de acabar.

- Bom dia, belo adormecido. – Hermione o recebeu, sorrindo, sentada à beira de sua cama. Mais atrás podia ver Ron de pé, sorrindo para ele também, com uma criança ruiva no colo.

Desceram juntos para a sala de jantar da mansão, e Harry não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao ver reunidos ali Andy e Teddy, o senhor e a senhora Weasley com Bill, Fleur e Dominique, George, Angelina e Fred, Ginny e Simas, Neville e Luna.

Não era exatamente uma festa, mas era uma festa. A mesa estava servida com comida e bebida para todos, as crianças brincavam no chão, correndo pela sala, Teddy se aninhou no colo de Harry e não saiu de lá até ir embora, os adultos conversavam em pequenas rodinhas em torno da cadeira onde Harry havia se instalado, houve presentes e os olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade genuína, como não brilhavam há algum tempo.

Em um canto da sala, sentados mais afastados, somente observando os convidados como anfitriões não tão queridos, Rodolphus e Rabastan acompanhavam a reação do menino. Viram a forma como ele sorriu quando Ginny o abraçou e apresentou em seguida Simas como seu novo marido. Viram o carinho que ele tinha com as crianças, principalmente com Teddy. Viram o brilho no olhar e o sorriso tímido a cada presente, a cada demonstração de afeto e cuidado que os amigos tinham com ele.

- Rodolphus. – a voz séria soou ao lado dos dois e os fez se levantar quando Andy se aproximou, os cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça.

- Como vai, Andrômeda? – o homem retribuiu o aceno.

- Bem. Acho que melhor do que da última vez que conversamos. Embora eu esteja muito mais velha, claro. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, a beleza dos Black não se vai tão facilmente.

- Devo dizer o mesmo da dos Lestrange. – ela suspirou, voltando os olhos para os convidados – Mas imagino que não foi somente beleza bem conservada que trouxe Harry Potter até vocês. – acrescentou com alguma desconfiança, antes de se voltar novamente sorrindo de forma educada para os homens – Acho que já conhecem meu neto Teddy.

- Harry falou muito dele. – Rabastan acenou com a cabeça, sério.

- Com licença. – uma voz feminina soou ao lado de Andrômeda e uma mulher se aproximou do grupo.

- Esta é Molly Weasley. – Andy apresentou – Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange.

- Acho que já nos vimos em algum momento. – a voz da mulher era baixa e séria, encarando os dois homens a sua frente.

- Creio que sim. – Rodolphus respondeu, sério também.

- Não vou dizer que lamento pela morte de sua esposa, senhor Lestrange. – ela acrescentou de forma direta – Mas devo confessar que, de certa forma, eu os admiro. Pelo sorriso que conseguiram devolver a um de meus filhos.

E seus olhos caíram sobre Harry, que conversava alegremente com Luna e Neville a um canto.

- Espero que entendam o valor disso. – ela completou, voltando a fitá-los.

- Claro. – Rabastan disse, seco, pontuando a conversa.

Andrômeda e Molly se afastaram, conversando, indo se juntar novamente ao grupo.

- Então essa é a mulher que matou Bellatrix? – Rabastan perguntou, baixo, a olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim. – Rodolphus confirmou, sério, voltando a se sentar.

Ninguém mais voltou a se aproximar dos dois antes que o sol se pusesse e os convidados começassem a se retirar. Andrômeda e Molly lhes deram acenos de longe, mas Hermione veio agradecer por terem permitido que fizesse aquela reunião e pediu novamente para voltar mais vezes, ao que eles concordaram.

- Obrigado. – a voz soou baixa no salão vazio, e os dois voltaram a sorrir vendo Harry se aproximar.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Rabastan se levantou para que o garoto se sentasse em seu lugar.

- Sim – Harry riu -, _muito_ bem. Um pouco cansado, mas muito feliz.

- Não agradeça. – Rodolphus tocou seu rosto devagar – Nós ainda nem lhe demos seu presente.

- Vocês... Eu não... – Harry balbuciou, mas seus olhos se prenderam na sacolinha de veludo que Rabastan lhe estendia.

- Nós não trocamos juras ou jóias no nosso casamento, como segue a tradição, mesmo que o contrato mágico já seja garantia suficiente do elo. Eu acho que isso pode simbolizar melhor o que vivemos agora.

Harry abriu o pequeno pacote, deixando a jóia cair em sua mão. Era um anel de ouro branco, composto por três argolas finas, entrelaçadas. Em cada uma delas havia uma pequena conta brilhante que ele imaginou serem lascas de diamante. Era lindo e discreto ao mesmo tempo.

Rabastan tomou o anel e apoiou sua mão na dele, colocando-o lentamente em seu anelar.

- Esse anel está na família há séculos. Tenho certeza de que um homem como você vai saber honrá-lo e tudo o que ele significa.

- E o que nós significamos. – Rodolphus completou.

Harry balbuciou, tentando buscar palavras para aquilo, mas não conseguiu. Tocou o anel com a outra mão, respirando fundo e negando com a cabeça, mas sorriu e uma pequena lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. Rodolphus se debruçou sobre ele, beijando seu rosto no ponto em que a lágrima parara, colhendo-a nos lábios e afagando seus cabelos. Rabastan se abaixou ao seu lado, beijando seus lábios e o olhando com atenção.

- Eu nunca tive nada parecido com isso. – Harry comentou, sorrindo finalmente.

- Agora que você tem, cuide bem. – Rabastan acrescentou, e Harry sorriu, confirmando com um gesto de cabeça.

-:=:-

**NA: Eu acredito que esse é um dos capítulos mais DOCES que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida ._.**

**E, cara, ele surgiu de uma forma muito natural. Eu tava terminando o passado quando parei e pensei "ué, o que vem agora?" e fui contar os meses pra saber quando viria o parto. E aí eu percebi que estava perto do aniversário do Harry e... XD**

**Agora, falando sério, galera... Sentiram minha falta? :D**

**E também senti a de vocês. *abraça***

**Aliás, ando mei tristinha. Postei duas fics desde o último capítulo de CR mas parece que ninguém lê ._.**

**Eu sou uma pessoa carente de reviews! Me supram! **

**Elas estão todas em dia, aliás. Não é lindo? :own: **

**Enfim... Esse capítulo é dedicado a twin, que não me deixa review, mas nem precisa. Ela é a luz da minha vida e faz tempo que não dedico nada a ela, e eu lembro que nesse capítulo ela ficou toda nhoooo com o Harry.**

**Não fiquem com ciúmes, eu amo vocês também.**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem. ^^**


	13. Capítulo 13 – Distância

**Capítulo 13 – Distância**

- Merlin, você está enorme. – a voz soou atrás do garoto fazendo-o se sobressaltar, mas ele sorriu ao ver Cristine se aproximar.

- Essa frase é minha. – ele riu, abraçando a garota.

- Eu sei. Ela me traumatizou por semanas, agora quero vingança. Como você está?

- Humm. Maior a cada dia? – Harry respondeu, virando de perfil e acariciando a barriga já visível.

- Quase cinco meses já, não? – Cristine se aproximou, pousando a mão sobre a dele – Já sente alguma coisa?

- Não. Já passei pela sonolência, os enjôos e um ou dois desejos estranhos, agora estou na fase do tédio e da ansiedade, mas ele mesmo ainda não se manifestou. – disse, rindo.

- Algo me diz que Rabastan não deve saber que você não está em seu quarto.

- De jeito nenhum! – Harry riu, se debruçando sobre a amurada da grande sacada sobre os jardins – Não o vejo há algum tempo, na verdade. – comentou, triste – Como não via você também.

- Você não tem noção do quanto uma criança como Adhara é capaz de drenar atenções. – ela sorriu, mas havia um traço claro de tristeza em seu rosto – E eu estou ficando o máximo possível com ela... – ela suspirou antes de se voltar ao garoto, tentando imprimir firmeza à própria voz – Harry, eu vou embora da mansão mês que vem.

- Como assim? – o garoto perguntou, confuso.

- Assim que Adhara completar seis meses e o leite materno não for mais essencial, eu devo partir. – ela encarou o chão, mordendo o lábio.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Eu me envolvi... com outra pessoa, Harry. – ela olhou para o menino com pesar – Um trouxa. Daqui da vila mesmo, estamos nos vendo há algum tempo já, antes de Adhara nascer e... eu gosto dele. – a voz dela se tornou mais baixa e ela voltou a olhar para o garoto – Entenda, eu devo muito a Rodolphus, ele me ensinou muita coisa e me ajudou mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas eu não o amo. E não é isso que eu quero para mim.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, a olhando sério, e deixou que ela continuasse.

- Nós fizemos um acordo. Nosso elo vai ser rompido para que eu possa me casar novamente, a criança já foi registrada no ministério, não devemos ter problemas com a lei. Ele vai me ajudar a começar minha vida em outro lugar, mas pediu que Adhara ficasse. E eu sei que ele vai poder dar uma vida muito melhor para ela que eu, Harry. Ela vai ser bruxa, tem coisas que eu nunca vou conseguir suprir, não vou saber como explicar ou como lidar. Ele sabe.

- É sua filha, Cristine. – Harry disse, firme.

- Eu sei. – ela soluçou – Não pense que eu não me importo. Eu amo aquela menina com todas as minhas forças, Harry. Eu não queria deixar ela... eu só... – a moça não conseguiu continuar falando, as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto e Harry a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos.

Havia algo de muito errado naquilo tudo.

**o0o**

A porta do quarto de Harry se abriu e Rabastan a fechou depois de entrar em silêncio.

- Está acordado?

Harry se sentou na cama, confirmando, e o homem se sentou ao seu lado, afastando os cabelos que caiam compridos emoldurando seu rosto.

- Você quer que eu chame alguém da vila para cortar seu cabelo?

- Não, está bom assim.

- Passou bem o dia? Rodolphus me disse ontem que você estava com um pouco de enjôo.

- Não era nada. Passou. Eu estou bem.

Os olhos frios o examinaram devagar, o carinho leve interrompido, o silêncio entre os dois em meio à luz amena da noite.

O homem fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça e ia se levantando, quando a mão do garoto interrompeu seu movimento.

- Ele se mexeu hoje. – disse, baixo, puxando a mão do homem até que tocasse sua barriga.

Rabastan não disse nada. Sua mão parecia trêmula contra o ventre de Harry, e ele olhava o garoto nos olhos enquanto a palma corria levemente por sobre a camisa, sentindo as vibrações do bebê se movendo dentro de seu corpo.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou, baixo.

Harry negou com a cabeça e se cobriu, voltando a deitar.

- Eu posso falar com Rodolphus? – sua voz chegou fraca ao homem que já fechava a porta.

- Ele está fora, cuidando de uns assuntos em Londres, deve voltar amanhã.

- Ok.

- Boa noite, Harry.

**o0o**

- Cristine me disse que ela vai embora. – Harry começou, sentado encolhido na poltrona do seu quarto.

- Ela vai. – Rodolphus respondeu, cruzando os braços contra o peito e se apoiando contra o batente da janela.

- Ela disse que vai deixar Adhara.

- Foi uma escolha dela.

- Só dela? – Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

Rodolphus o olhou, avaliativo.

- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, Harry?

O garoto negou com a cabeça e se ergueu, caminhando para a cama. O homem se adiantou para ajudá-lo, mas Harry não permitiu que ele o tocasse, se afastando.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- Rabastan me contou que o bebê mexeu.

- Sim.

- Você...

- Eu estou cansado. – Harry disse, pontuando a conversa.

O homem o olhou por alguns segundos e o ajudou a se cobrir antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta devagar.

**o0o**

O medibruxo passou a varinha sobre a barriga de Harry em diversas direções, deixando pequenos traços luminosos, antes de passar um algodão embebido em uma poção de cheiro suave sobre a pele de seu baixo ventre. Tirou um outro instrumento da maleta e se aproximou, encostando seu ouvido em uma das pontas enquanto o outro se apoiava próximo ao umbigo de Harry.

- Está tudo em ordem, senhor Potter. Você quer saber o sexo da criança?

- Acho melhor não. – Harry respondeu, sem sequer olhar para o outro pai, parado um pouco mais atrás junto com o irmão.

- Ok. Pode se vestir. O desenvolvimento do bebê está normal para o início do terceiro trimestre de gestação. O parto deve ocorrer no tempo previsto. E o senhor está bem também, senhor Potter, fico feliz de vê-lo assim.

- Obrigado. – o garoto respondeu, tímido.

- Alguma outra recomendação? – Rabastan perguntou.

- Continue com o repouso, agora mais que nunca. – o medibruxo respondeu, fazendo anotações, ao que Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – Mantenha sempre alguém com ele, acho que vocês podem dispor um elfo para isso, tenho certeza. Para o caso de ele precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa. Não faça mais magia, de forma alguma.

- Claro. – Rodolphus confirmou, acompanhando o médico até a lareira.

Rabastan se deitou ao lado de Harry, o olhando se acomodar sob as cobertas.

- Por que você não quis saber o sexo do bebê? – perguntou, e o garoto não viu qualquer repreensão em sua expressão.

- Minha amiga Luna disse que dá azar. – disse, fechando os olhos, sonolento.

**o0o**

- Você tem falado com o Harry? – a voz soou rouca em seu ouvido, as mãos correndo sua cintura de forma leve.

- Muito pouco. E estou preocupado. – Rodolphus admitiu, baixo, permitindo que o irmão o abraçasse completamente.

- Eu também. – havia muito mais dúvidas na voz de Rabastan do que ele expressava em palavras.

Não era tanto o silêncio de Harry que incomodava, era o fato de ele _não querer_ falar. Não querer a presença deles, não buscar por nada mais do que ele sabia que podiam oferecer, principalmente em um momento como aquele, em que ele devia estar se sentindo... instável.

Rodolphus se virou de frente para o irmão, afastando os cabelos longos do rosto marcado do outro, vendo a luz das velas brincarem em seus olhos antes de beijá-lo. Não sabia o que havia feito Harry se afastar daquela forma, mas se o próprio garoto não desse espaço para que eles se aproximassem, ele só poderia desejar que ele estivesse bem.

**o0o**

Os braços leves da garota o envolveram e Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu com o toque. Mesmo que não tivessem muita proximidade devido à barriga, mesmo que fosse um abraço inocente entre dois amigos que se tornaram amigos por compartilharem uma realidade tão inusitada, Harry percebeu que sentia falta daquele calor, e não quis que Cristine partisse. Ele sabia que ela já estava adiando aquela ida há mais tempo do que planejara, mas ele simplesmente não aceitava a idéia.

- Vai ser melhor para mim, Harry. – ela sorriu ao sentir que ele a abraçava com mais força e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto.

Ela beijou a testa do garoto quando eles se separaram e mordeu os lábios ao ver que o rosto dele também estava molhado.

- Era eu que devia te consolar, não era? – ele perguntou, tentando sorrir.

Ela riu e secou seu rosto antes de se voltar para se despedir brevemente de Rabastan e receber um último beijo na testa de Rodolphus, que carregava Adhara nos braços. Cristine pegou a filha e a embalou uma última vez, beijando-a longamente, antes de entregar o bebê ao pai e caminhar cabisbaixa através dos jardins para a entrada da propriedade, onde um homem a esperava ao lado de um carro.

- Me escreva quando o bebê nascer, Harry! – ela ainda gritou antes de sair, os portões fechando às suas costas e o carro partindo sem esperar pela confirmação do garoto.

E ele se sentiu sozinho como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro de leve, correndo pelo pescoço entre seus cabelos em um carinho quente.

- Está frio. É melhor você entrar. – a voz de Rodolphus soou próxima ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

E só.

Não houve mais aproximação. Não houve mais palavras. Rabastan estava parado ao lado e só o olhava com o mesmo brilho frio de sempre e Harry sabia que eles eram assim, mas ele já teve mais do que isso.

- Aqui _sempre_ é frio. – respondeu, voltando para dentro da mansão.

O elfo que sempre o acompanhava agora ecoava seus passos pelo piso de pedra até alcançarem seu quarto. Harry se despiu devagar, deixando as vestes sobre a cama. A mesma cama desde que chegara ali. O mesmo quarto em que passava a maior parte de seu tempo. O mesmo cheiro no ar. O mesmo frio.

- Eu vou tomar banho. – informou ao elfo – Quente.

Não se sentia sujo, passara basicamente o dia todo deitado, saindo somente naquele momento para se despedir de Cristine, mas, de repente, o frio o incomodou. Parecia que o frio vinha dele, e não das pedras em que ele pisava.

Entrou no cômodo cheio de vapor e deixou a porta somente encostada para que o elfo pudesse trazer vestes limpas quando terminasse. A banheira de louça estava cheia com água limpa, quente e perfumada, e ele se sentiu confortável quando deixou o corpo imergir.

A água o tocava de leve, mas era um toque diferente e bem vindo. Ele sentia falta de contato. Sentia falta de Rabastan o acordando com beijos ou dos braços de Rodolphus em volta dele antes de dormir. Sentia falta da presença constante dos dois, mesmo que sem palavras, sentia falta de saber que havia alguém ali com ele.

Sabia que eles estavam atentos, em cada atitude que eles tinham com relação a ele havia cuidado e um certo carinho, mas eram simplesmente tão mais raras que antes. E ele não sabia dizer se eles haviam se afastado pela impossibilidade de tornar aqueles toques mais intensos ou se eles não precisavam dos toques _dele_ tanto quanto ele sentia falta dos que eles o ofereciam.

Harry tinha uma vaga noção de que ele também havia recusado muitos daqueles toques, mas aquilo o irritava. Não parecia real. Não parecia presente o suficiente. Era quente, mas ele estava frio, e queria que eles insistissem. Porque ele precisava daquela certeza de que eles estariam ali, _por ele_.

Por ele. _Ele_, Harry. Não a pessoa que carregava mais um Lestrange no corpo. Porque, mesmo que ele tentasse não pensar nisso nas últimas semanas que separaram a primeira conversa com Cristine da partida da garota, essa impressão permeava sua mente quase o tempo todo.

Cristine se foi porque o lugar dela não era ali, mas deixou a filha. A filha que ela não queria deixar, algo de que ela nunca abriria mão. E agora, deitado sob a água morna naquela banheira, Harry tomou consciência de que ele mesmo, nunca, sob hipótese alguma, conseguiria abandonar aquele ser que crescia dentro dele, que ele podia sentir se movendo sob seus dedos que traçavam a pele macia de sua barriga.

Era seu filho. Seu, antes de mais nada. E ele queria que Rabastan o tocasse por isso, para também sentir seu filho se movendo, para saber que ele estava vivo e crescendo e logo estaria ali, com eles. Mas não só por isso.

E agora esse medo o fazia recusar qualquer toque. E ele se sentia mais frio do que Rabastan jamais fora, porque, de alguma forma, ele sempre cuidou dele. E talvez ele não devesse sentir medo, mas não era mais um medo por ele, era um medo pelo _seu filho_.

Porque se Cristine abriu mão de Adhara para viver sua própria vida, Harry sabia que não tinha vida para viver, então não abriria mão do filho por _nada_.

Nem por Rabastan. Nem por Rodolphus.

Harry se ergueu, se apoiando na borda da banheira para ficar de pé e passar uma perna para sair do banho, mas mal pisara no chão frio, o pé ainda apoiado na louça escorregou, fazendo-o cair para trás, de volta à água. Suas costas bateram com força e o corpo virou, a barriga se chocando contra a parede da banheira. O garoto emergiu assustado, tentando respirar em meio à dor, segurando com força na beira do móvel, e gritou, com todas as suas forças, perdido entre o medo, a dor e a frustração ao ver a água limpa se maculando com sangue.

O elfo abriu a porta rápido, percebendo o que acontecera, e aparatou no mesmo instante, reaparecendo segundos depois com os dois mestres ao seu lado. Harry ainda tentava somente respirar quando viu Rabastan se aproximar, afoito, e passar rapidamente um dos braços sob seus joelhos, o outro em torno de seus ombros, o erguendo de dentro da água.

- Rodolphus, rápido, o medibruxo! Ele está abortando!

Harry passou os braços em torno do pescoço do homem e se abraçou a ele com todas as suas forças.

Ele daria sua vida para que o filho vivesse.

-:=:-

**NA: Eu e minha felicidade nata dando as caras na fic de novo XD**

**Enfim, pessoas, desculpem a sumida, tive problemas no pc e precisei viajar, por isso só estou postando agora.**

**Mas pensem pelo lado bom: só faltam mais dois capítulos pra terminar a fic, assim ela dura mais XD**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**

**COMENTEM, senão eu judio do Harry XD**


	14. Capítulo 14 – Luz

**Capítulo 14 – Luz**

Harry se lembraria muito pouco das próximas horas.

Havia Rabastan ao seu lado todo o tempo. O rosto transtornado de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto, as mãos cobertas de sangue, palavras sussurradas que ele não conseguia discernir.

Havia Rodolphus entrando e saindo do quarto. Ele trouxe o medibruxo e trouxe assistentes e trouxe coisas que eram gritadas e ecoavam pelas paredes frias e trouxe a poção que tirou a dor e parte da consciência de Harry.

Havia sangue e havia a luz do fogo dos archotes sobre a cama e havia calor e frio e suor e gritos de força e cortes e feitiços cicatrizantes e febre e muito sangue e as mãos trêmulas de Rabastan secando seu rosto.

Harry não sabia se em algum momento ele havia gritado depois que deixara o banheiro, nunca pensara que ouviria tantos gritos e tanto barulho na mansão Lestrange, ou tantas palavras perdidas que ele não conseguia discernir, ou se alguma delas era sua realmente. Mas quando o choro rompeu o ar, ele abriu os olhos e tentou voltar a respirar. Alguém colocou a criança sobre seu peito e suas mãos a tocaram sem muita noção, mas com a consciência leve de que ela se movia e estava ali, viva, com ele.

- É um menino. – Rabastan sussurrou, beijando sua têmpora – É um menino, Harry. – havia emoção na sua voz. Uma emoção baixa e quente que Harry não sabia identificar.

- Ele precisa de um nome. – a voz de Harry saiu fraca. Ele percebeu os olhos de Rabastan olhando à volta e sabia vagamente que não estava tudo bem ainda, mas seu filho estava vivo e estava com ele, então não havia problema – O seu nome é uma estrela, como os Black... – ele tentou chamar a atenção do marido de volta para ele.

- Sim. – Rabastan confirmou, baixo, acariciando sua face – Você pensou em alguma coisa?

- Helion. Também é uma estrela.

- É bonito. – o homem o beijou e Harry viu os dedos maiores tocarem o filho junto aos seus.

Outra pessoa tocou seu rosto e Harry se voltou para ver o medibruxo debruçado sobre ele.

- Precisamos limpar a criança, senhor Potter. – ele disse, baixo, e Harry permitiu que tirassem seu filho de seus braços. Ao longe, viu que Rodolphus acompanhou a enfermeira que cuidava do bebê. Rabastan continuava ao seu lado.

- Você precisa descansar, Harry. – ele sussurrou, fazendo o garoto beber várias poções entregues pelo medibruxo – Seu corpo precisa descansar. Vai tudo ficar bem.

- Fica comigo... – o menino pediu, baixo, sentindo seus olhos pesados.

- Sim, eu vou estar aqui. Agora durma, Harry.

E Harry se deixou levar.

**o0o**

Os olhos verdes se abriram devagar, ainda sonolentos, e Rodolphus se apressou a fechar um pouco as cortinas, deixando a luz do ambiente mais amena.

- Harry? – chamou, baixinho.

O garoto piscou um pouco antes de focar seu rosto e sorriu. Tentou se sentar na cama, mas seu rosto se contorceu em dor e ele inspirou fundo.

- Calma. – Rodolphus o fez voltar a deitar, apanhando uma poção sobre a mesa de cabeceira – Beba isso, vai ajudar. Seu parto não foi fácil, você pode levar alguns dias para se recuperar.

Harry bebeu e a dor aplacou um pouco, o suficiente para ele conseguir sentar com ajuda de Rodolphus, olhando melhor onde estava. Não era seu quarto, tampouco era o quarto dos dois irmãos. O aposento era maior e tinha menos móveis, por outro lado havia dois berços colocados próximos à cama de casal onde estava deitado, e havia uma grande cômoda próxima à porta do que supunha ser um banheiro.

Confirmando suas suspeitas, a porta do aposento se abriu e Rabastan saiu com um bebê no colo, um elfo levando utensílios de banho deixou o quarto. O homem sorriu de lado ao vê-lo acordado e se dirigiu para a cama, entregando o bebê a Harry.

- Como você está? – perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

- Estranho. O que o medibruxo disse?

- Você perdeu muito sangue, eles tiveram que fazer um corte na sua barriga para tirar o bebê, e por fora já está tudo bem, mas por dentro deve levar mais uns dois dias para cicatrizar completamente. Helion nasceu prematuro devido à queda, com 30 semanas, um quilo e vinte e sete centímetros. Ele está fraco ainda, mas é só tomar alguns cuidados e dar algumas poções junto com o leite que logo ele se recupera.

- Ele já mamou? – Harry perguntou, embalando o filho no colo com delicadeza e um pouco de medo por lidar com uma criança tão pequena.

- Sim. Você dormiu por quase um dia inteiro. Aliás, deve estar com fome também.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e logo um elfo lhe trouxe um prato de sopa. Ele percebeu que Rodolphus e Rabastan haviam promovido aquela mudança provavelmente para conseguirem cuidar melhor das "três crianças": Harry, Helion e Adhara, todos agora dormindo no mesmo quarto. Era muito comum os dois homens posarem lá também, geralmente dormindo no lado vazio da cama de Harry, se revezando para zelar pelas crianças durante a madrugada.

Quando o garoto já podia se levantar e estava menos sonolento pela ação das poções, passou a ajudar, embora os dois bebês dormissem a maior parte do tempo. No começo, havia algo de muito estranho em ver um bruxo como Rodolphus Lestrange trocando fraldas, ou Rabastan Lestrange adormecido em uma poltrona enquanto amamentava o próprio filho, mas Harry se pegou imaginando que também deveria ter sido estranho para eles, de certa forma, acompanhar a _gestação_ d'O-homem-que-matou-o-Lord-das-Trevas.

Os elfos faziam o serviço pesado, claro, eles não precisavam se preocupar em preparar as mamadeiras ou lavar as fraldas nem aquecer a água do banho e coisas assim, o que lhes dava mais tempo para simplesmente aproveitar as crianças. E estar aqueles dias ali, tão próximos e envolvidos nas mesmas atividades, deu a Harry a dimensão de que, se ele mesmo se realizava ao ver o filho sorrindo em seus braços enquanto o amamentava, o mesmo acontecia com Rabastan. Ele e Rodolphus _gostavam_ daquilo, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer.

Harry nunca afirmaria que eles gostavam _de crianças_, mas certamente eles gostavam de Adhara e Helion, _os filhos deles_. E se isso era algo ligado àquele estranho senso de responsabilidade familiar que eles tinham, Harry não saberia dizer. Ele simplesmente não sabia mais o que pensar ao ver Rabastan andando no quarto de madrugada, embalando o filho no colo.

Porque ele estava confuso. Ele tinha dúvidas antes do parto, e ele esperava poder pensar e tomar uma decisão antes da criança nascer, mas tudo acontecera de forma brusca e violenta demais, e, principalmente, de uma forma que voltou a aproximar os três daquela mesma maneira quente e essencial que eles tinham antes. E agora Rabastan conhecia o filho e cuidava dele, e demonstrava amá-lo e querer protegê-lo, e Harry nunca poderia privá-lo disso.

Era o seu filho, mas também era filho de Rabastan. E, de certa forma, Rodolphus também entrava nessa equação, pois aos poucos ele também se apegava a Helion da mesma forma que Harry sentia seu carinho por Adhara crescer.

Irmãos.

Helion Potter Lestrange.

Adhara Shwaize Lestrange.

_Lestrange_.

O quanto aquele nome poderia prevalecer no fim era o que preocupava Harry. Antes do parto, ele estava disposto a sair daquela casa como Cristine havia saído, sem levar nada daquilo que os irmãos um dia puderam lhe oferecer se isso significasse ter que abrir mão de seu filho, como ele vira Cristine fazer. Mas o que significava arrancar Helion dali, afinal? E o que ele, sozinho, poderia oferecer ao filho?

Ele ofereceria _tudo_. Porque, no fundo, o filho era só o que ele tinha de realmente seu.

E Rabastan e Rodolphus sobreviveriam sem a criança. Ele não.

Agora, ele só precisava... ir. Mas, para ir, ele precisava daquilo que ele nunca encontrou ali: um motivo para deixar o conforto e a segurança daquela casa e daqueles dois homens. Porque, por mais que ele temesse, os dias se passavam e não havia nenhuma ameaça concreta contra ele ou seus direitos sobre o filho.

**o0o**

Três semanas depois do parto, Harry já estava completamente recuperado. Recebeu Hermione e Luna na sala, levando Helion para que elas o conhecessem e lhe entregasse os presentes e votos de felicidade de muitos amigos.

Hermione explicou que Rodolphus entrou em contato com ela logo depois do nascimento, contando como o parto fora complicado e em situação delicada, e que eles estavam cuidando de duas crianças e com o Harry em recuperação na casa. Tudo isso foi mais do que suficiente para que todos entendessem que uma visita poderia ser adiada, já que os irmãos recusaram toda ajuda que eles ofereceram e prometeram mantê-los informados.

Mesmo assim, antes de ir embora, a garota fez o amigo prometer visitá-los e levar Helion. Ela estava encantada com Adhara também e fazia planos de conversar com Molly para fazer um chá reunindo todas as crianças um dia.

Entrementes, Harry ficou aliviado quando as amigas foram embora. Durante algum tempo ele desejou poder conversar com Hermione sobre suas dúvidas e seus medos, mas, de alguma forma, ele não estava preparado para todo aquele otimismo e mimo sobre seu filho. Talvez ele estivesse entendendo um pouco mais o silêncio daquela casa a ponto dos planos de Mione soarem... estridentes.

Ele queria paz. Com seu filho.

Helion dormira em seu colo durante a visita e Harry subiu com ele e Adhara para o quarto, deixando ambos no berço. Rabastan estava adormecido também sobre a cama e Harry não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir ao vê-lo daquela forma. Acomodou as duas crianças e deu orientações ao elfo que sempre ficava ali, os ajudando, antes de sair.

Seguiu até a biblioteca, gostava do ambiente e fazia tempo que não ia lá, e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar Rodolphus sentado em uma das poltronas, lendo. O homem sorriu ao vê-lo entrar e seguir para uma das estantes, examinando os livros, mas Harry se sentiu incomodado.

Vê-lo ali, sozinho naquela poltrona, o fazia se lembrar da conversa que tiveram na primeira vez que se beijaram. Era um pouco... assustador ver o quanto ele havia mudado naquele tempo.

E, no fundo, ele continuava tão perdido quanto antes.

Harry estava tão mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos que se assustou quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Voltou-se rápido, encontrando Rodolphus parado a sua frente, sério.

- Harry, eu queria conversar com você.

- Sobre o quê? – o garoto perguntou na defensiva.

- Sobre a forma como você tem agido comigo e com Rabastan ultimamente.

- Eu...

- Eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu, mas você obviamente está incomodado com algo, e eu estou cansado de esperar você vir e falar.

Harry o encarou, estranhando aquela abordagem tão direta. Mas aquele ato-reflexo de erguer a cabeça, cruzar os braços contra o peito e fixar as contas verdes, sérias, nos olhos castanhos pareceu afligir ainda mais Rodolphus. O homem se aproximou mais do garoto, a mão pesada pousando contra os braços até descruzá-los, deixando os corpos quase colados, a respiração batendo ao lado do rosto sério e o sussurro baixo que diz muito.

- Eu não sei se posso exigir isso de alguém como você, mas eu esperava realmente que você confiasse em mim. – os dedos ásperos correram os traços do rosto do garoto, fazendo com que ele o abaixasse o suficiente para que se olhassem diretamente, de forma mais íntima – Eu não quero seu mal, Harry. Me fale o que está acontecendo.

Harry respirou fundo, deixando a cabeça cair para trás até bater na estante às suas costas. Rodolphus lhe pedia abertamente que lhe falasse sobre os seus medos e aquilo não era fácil, especialmente sendo ele um dos causadores desses medos. Por outro lado, o homem não costumava dar aquela abertura, demonstrar tanta preocupação tão evidente.

E Harry quis confiar. Porque sentia falta disso.

- Você tiraria meu filho de mim, Rodolphus? – a voz soou baixa, não tão dura quanto Harry queria, mas sem revelar completamente o quanto acreditava naquilo.

Os olhos do homem brilharam na penumbra do ambiente e perpassaram todo o rosto do garoto, como se assustado com o que via ali.

- Nunca. – o sussurro saiu firme contra a boca de Harry, mas frio – Por que isso agora?

O garoto negou com a cabeça, pousando as mãos contra o peito do outro em uma tentativa de afastá-lo, mas Rodolphus segurou seus pulsos, correndo as mãos pelos seus braços em um carinho.

- Harry? – ele insistiu, precisava daquela resposta.

- Como ficou sua situação com Cristine? Quero dizer, perante a lei. – Harry perguntou, ainda sem encará-lo, e Rodolphus entendeu a origem daquele medo.

- Harry, - Rodolphus forçou seu rosto para que o garoto o encarasse – deixar Adhara comigo foi uma escolha de Cristine. Eu desejei isso e pedi a ela, mas dei todo o direito de que ela me negasse. E ela tem toda a liberdade para vir ver a filha. – Harry não respondeu, ao que o homem continuou – Estamos legalmente separados agora, pois ela queria se casar com outro homem. Mas já cumprimos a lei de matrimônio. Por ter um filho bruxo gerado de um casamento com um puro sangue, Cristine pôde se casar com um trouxa.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, desviando o rosto de Rodolphus e tentando sair do seu abraço, mas o homem não permitiu, envolvendo sua cintura com um braço, o puxou mais para perto, sua outra mão acariciando os cabelos do garoto até que ele voltasse a olhá-lo. E nos olhos castanhos havia medo também, e Harry percebeu que não queria ver isso.

- Me desculpe. – sussurrou, correndo os dedos pelo rosto do outro, abraçando-o e recebendo o calor de seu corpo em troca, se sentindo novamente seguro por estar ali com ele.

Rodolphus se afastou sem soltá-lo e examinou mais uma vez seu rosto, vendo sinceridade nos olhos verdes. Sinceridade e aflição, não mais o medo que os afastara, mas medo de perdê-lo, e a dor de ter se forçado a coisas que não queria fazer.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – afirmou, beijando seu rosto – Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele viu o menino fechar os olhos com força e respirar fundo – Chore, se quiser. Quando você chora, eu ainda consigo acreditar que você é só um garoto de dezenove anos.

Harry o puxou pelo pescoço, unindo seus lábios no momento em que deixava um soluço escapar, e Rodolphus o beijou lentamente, sentindo as lágrimas do menino molharem seu rosto também, tentando acalmá-lo naquele carinho de que ele parecia precisar tanto.

- E quero você. – Harry sussurrou contra seus lábios, rompendo o beijo minimamente – Eu quero que você me tenha por inteiro também.

Rodolphus o olhou, os cílios negros molhados emoldurando os olhos verdes repletos daquela certeza que quebrava a fragilidade que Harry sempre tinha, os lábios vermelhos ainda entreabertos para ele, a pele branca, tão marcada pela vida, fria das lágrimas, seu corpo quente entre seus braços.

O abraçou mais firme, fazendo-o dar alguns passos perdidos para o lado, até baterem contra uma das muitas mesas dispostas pela biblioteca. Com um gesto de varinha, diminuiu um pouco a luz, deixando somente a lareira acesa, vendo aquele brilho ameno brincar sobre as cicatrizes do corpo de Harry quando ele se despiu antes de se sentar sobre a mesinha, puxando-o para entre suas pernas.

Deixou que os dedos rápidos do outro trilhassem suas vestes, fazendo-as cair no chão peça por peça, enquanto se detinha em observá-lo, sério, descobrindo seu corpo lentamente. Era curioso que Harry lhe pedisse aquilo, mesmo que, depois de tudo o que já haviam feito juntos, não houvesse nada de novo, nada de inusitado. Eles se desejavam, e sabiam disso, viviam isso, mesmo que até agora Harry só tivesse ido até o fim com Rabastan, seu marido, pai de seu filho. Seu irmão.

Rodolphus voltou a beijá-lo, puxando-o mais para a beira do móvel, deixando os corpos totalmente em contato. As mãos de Harry corriam pelas suas costas em movimentos lentos, como os que o homem fazia contra seu corpo, até conseguir uni-los totalmente. E havia entrega mútua naquele movimento, na falta de fôlego, na proximidade, na intimidade e no cuidado que uniam os dois.

Os lábios se tocavam e se beijavam, devagar, entre ofegos e gemidos provocados pelos movimentos dos corpos que aceleravam progressivamente, as mãos trêmulas segurando firme os ombros enquanto mãos ásperas e frias corriam por suas pernas, trazendo-o para mais perto, buscando mais de seu corpo.

E Harry se deixou embriagar pelas sensações, por aquele calor, por aquele torpor que o tomava aos poucos, a cada toque de Rodolphus, tão familiar e novo ao mesmo tempo, o envolvendo por inteiro, de dentro para fora, fazendo seu corpo ondular contra o dele pedindo por mais, sentindo-o investir mais forte, mais fundo, tremendo e buscando por mais dele também, até deixar a cabeça cair para trás, gemendo alto e se abandonando totalmente nos braços daquele homem.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, cansados, satisfeitos, olhando os castanhos que o fitavam, brilhantes, e acariciou aquele rosto de que descobrira que gostava tanto, se sentindo bem, ainda unidos intimamente, naquele mesmo calor do êxtase recente, e Harry sabia que poderia ficar ali para sempre mesmo antes que o sussurro de Rodolphus o fizesse voltar a fechar os olhos e abraçá-lo com mais força.

- Eu aprendi a te amar, Harry.

-:=:-

**NA: Pronto, crianças, não chorem, aqui está o capítulo dessa semana. Demorou, eu sei, mas chegou.**

**Antes que eu me esqueça, finalmente atualizei meu perfil. Estão lá as capas das minhas últimas fics, meus plots mais loucos e o prêmio do Chall de Casamento, no qual Cold Relations ganhou em primeiro lugar! Na pressa da vida, nem contei aqui, desculpem! E obrigada, Malu!!!**

**É, e as reviews estão atrasadas de novo. Fim de semestre, pessoas, entendam o caos, ok? Eu respondo a todas, acreditem. **

**Aliás, eu passei no mestrado :D Obrigada por todo o apoio. ^ ^**

**Gente, esse é o penúltimo capítulo :S**

**Cara, isso quase me deixa triste, se eu não tivesse TÃO feliz pela recepção que a fic teve. Mas vou deixar para falar mais sobre isso na NA do capítulo que vem :roll: **

**Mas, como eu pretendo lufar absurdamente então, eu queria conversar sobre um outro assunto com vocês hoje: eu não tenho mais nada para postar depois de CR.**

**Como vocês sabem, eu só posto textos completamente escritos, e eu não tenho escrito muito. Eu terminei CR em julho, durante minha quarentena na gripe suína, e de lá pra cá estive surtada, estudando pro mestrado e passando por várias crises e uma pressão absurda que me deixaram quase três meses sem escrever uma única linha. Depois disso, fiz umas oneshots que já foram postadas, tive um surto em que escrevi 97 páginas de um original sem parar, mas ainda não está finalizado, e só. Tenho fics planejadas – inclusive a continuação de CR – e tenho vontade de escrever, mas, por enquanto, e acho que até fim de janeiro, não vou ter tempo suficiente para me dedicar a isso como quero.**

**O que isso significa? Que por um loooooooooongo tempo tudo o que vocês vão receber de notícia acerca da minha existência são oneshots eventuais. E eu estou falando tudo isso só para que vocês não pensem que eu desisti da vida ou algo do tipo, ok?**

**Bem, é isso, até semana que vem e me digam o que acharam do capítulo! o/**

**Beijos**

**PS: quem ta sentindo falta do 6v levanta a mão \o/**

**Capítulo dedicado ao Shade, que está surtando com isso, mesmo que eu tenha quase certeza que ele não acompanha a fic O.õ**

**Beijos, anjo.**


	15. Capítulo 15 – Silêncio

**Capítulo 15 – Silêncio**

Havia magia naquela casa.

Ela soprava com o vento em meio às frestas das janelas fechadas. Ela vinha da mata em volta, das roseiras dos jardins, do gramado e dos caminhos que levavam da casa aos portões. Ela estava em cada móvel antigo e escuro demais, em cada livro, em cada taça e talher, em cada peça de roupa. Estava nos olhos grandes dos elfos domésticos que respeitavam o vento e a casa como respeitavam seus senhores.

Havia magia no frio e no silêncio. E Harry aprendera a respeitar isso também. E respeitando ele aceitou, e ao aceitar, começara a entender. E entendendo ele aprendeu a gostar daquela magia que perturba, gruda na pele e entra nos ossos e, quando você se dá conta, já faz parte do seu ser.

Aquela magia, que vinha da casa, do vento ou do nome, ele não sabia, já estava impregnada em Rodolphus, nos olhos calmos, nos ombros largos, nos gestos contidos. Estava em cada sussurro, em cada toque leve, em cada sorriso. E, nele, a magia virava calor e segurança.

Harry se perguntava se Helion se tornaria um homem sério e forte como Rodolphus se crescesse ali, em meio ao frio, ao vento e ao roseiral. Ele daria todo o calor de que o garoto precisasse e o ensinaria a sorrir, e Rodolphus lhe daria a segurança de que ele cresceria bem e feliz.

Mas havia magia impregnada também em Rabastan. Em todo o silêncio da fumaça de seu cigarro, no frio do brilho dos olhos, ora castanhos, ora cinzentos, ora negros, na força do corpo menor que o de Rodolphus, mas não menos imponente com suas mãos firmes, as palavras dos gestos e o sorriso quase inexistente.

E Harry o olhava durante os dias que se seguiram à sua decisão de ficar, se perguntando que tipo de magia havia nos toques de Rabastan para que ele sentisse tanta falta do frio e da força mesmo com aquele vento constante que os envolvia. Perguntava-se o que havia no silêncio que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ao seu lado, ainda não conseguia dizer o que os olhos duros esperavam dele quando o olhavam brilhando na penumbra de algum dos cômodos de pedra daquela casa.

Perguntava-se o que _ele_ queria de Rabastan.

Pois ele descobrira que também havia aprendido a amar Rodolphus, e aquilo lhe fazia um bem tamanho que não conseguiria definir, mas o que sentia por Rabastan era, ao mesmo tempo, tão intenso quanto e diferente. Rodolphus era intensidade em sua força e calor, era _querer_. Rabastan era _desejo_.

E tudo o que Harry queria agora era romper aquela distância que ele mesmo havia imposto, para ter direito aos seus toques e aos seus beijos novamente. À certeza da sua presença e ao seu frio o fazendo se sentir vivo. Ao gosto de cigarro e àquele cheiro que lhe dava um conforto inexplicável.

Queria saber dizer tudo isso para ele, mas palavras não eram o forte de nenhum dos dois.

Por isso estava parado ali, a sua frente, buscando em seu rosto qualquer coisa que lhe dissesse como poderia se explicar, como poderia pedir desculpas por toda aquela distância, como poderia dizer que sentia falta daquele homem tão fechado, que o encarava impassível.

Sabia que ele devia estar confuso com aquela atitude. Harry havia se acostumado facilmente a não ter que tomar iniciativas naquela casa, talvez como resultado de ser tão observado e tão cuidado pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Mas era fato que nunca fora ele a tocar o rosto de Rabastan daquela forma, procurando em seus olhos qualquer verdade que dissesse para ele que o toque era bem vindo, que o homem ainda o queria, mesmo já tendo cumprido a lei, mesmo já tendo seu herdeiro, mesmo já tendo tomado o corpo d'O Salvador de tantas formas concedidas que provavelmente aquele toque não tivesse significado nenhum.

Mas significava para Harry, e ele precisava de uma resposta. Qualquer uma. Ele precisava de Rabastan, precisava de sua presença e precisava saber que ele estava ali com ele, para ele, ainda. E quando os olhos fundos somente encararam os verdes confusos, Harry quis sair dali. Porque ele nunca havia buscado por uma pessoa com tanta intensidade, e ele não suportaria uma rejeição tão direta.

Ele estava habituado a viver sozinho, e agora tinha seu filho e Rodolphus, não _devia precisar_ de Rabastan.

Por isso, ficou surpreso ao se voltar para fechar a porta quando chegou em seu quarto e ver que o homem o havia seguido. E que o impedia de fechá-lo para fora e fugir de tudo aquilo.

Porque ele também não devia precisar de Harry. Mas estava ali.

- Você vai embora? – perguntou, e sua voz tinha a mesma rigidez de sempre.

- Por que está perguntando isso? – Harry respondeu, na defensiva, se afastando dele.

O homem trancou a porta do quarto, se aproximando dele, sério, avaliando sua postura.

- Eu estou vendo você se preparar para isso há meses. Você sabe que é livre, eu não vou te impedir...

- Você teme por Helion? – Harry o olhou com atenção, cruzando os braços contra o peito em um gesto de proteção.

- Helion não tem nada a ver com a sua decisão. – disse duro, pegando o garoto pelos ombros para forçá-lo a olhar para ele – Harry...

Os olhos verdes se fixaram em seu rosto tão duros quanto suas palavras, e Rabastan fechou os próprios olhos, porque as coisas não era para acontecer assim.

- Você faz o que você quiser, mas eu não quero que você vá. – e Harry conseguiu reconhecer na sua voz aquela emoção contida que poucas vezes ouvira vinda daquele homem.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – disse, baixo – Minha casa é aqui. Com meu filho e o pai dele.

Harry não esperava por aquela frase tão sincera, assim como não esperava pela leveza que sentiu ao ouvi-la, e não esperava pelo abraço quente e forte e o beijo entre seus cabelos. Era o toque de que ele tanto sentiu falta, mas era diferente, porque tinha um _carinho_ inesperado.

E havia carinho na forma como os dedos frios ergueram seu rosto para poder beijá-lo. Havia carinho no beijo profundo, mesmo que misturado ao desejo, havia carinho nos dedos enredados em seus cabelos e na forma meio desesperada com que Rabastan o guiou para cama.

Havia carinho na forma como ele o deitou e se deitou ao seu lado, havia carinho em seu olhar e no toque suave de sua mão contra sua pele. E Harry permitiu, e retribuiu cada gesto, cada beijo, cada sentimento presente no ato de estarem ali, deitados juntos, sozinhos, em silêncio, sem pressa ou obrigação ou nada influindo no que estavam fazendo, e Harry sabia que havia algo de diferente de todas as outras vezes.

Havia magia ali.

**o0o**

O vento corria pelos jardins da mansão Lestrange.

Seis anos depois, ainda havia o mesmo frio e a mesma magia do lugar.

O silêncio não era o mesmo, porém. Risos e gritos cortavam o ar enquanto duas crianças corriam junto com o vento pelos caminhos do roseiral.

- Helion, fecha o casaco! – o grito de Harry se perdeu quando ele parou, olhando as crianças brincando mais à frente, e, com um feitiço, arrumou as roupas do filho de longe.

- Você está ficando bom nisso. – uma risada rouca soou às suas costas quando o homem o abraçou.

- É mais fácil que lançar estuporantes, certamente. – Harry riu, virando o rosto para aceitar o beijo de Rodolphus, que o soltou e avançou um pouco mais, sentando-se em um dos bancos do jardim.

Harry recuou um passo, sentindo a presença próxima, e se recostou ao peito de Rabastan, deixando que o calor o envolvesse enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam atentos as duas crianças que ainda corriam em direção ao portão.

- Você está bem? – Rabastan sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Harry concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo de leve ao ver Helion seguir Adhara que corria de volta com os braços estendidos para que Rodolphus a pegasse no colo.

- Nunca estive melhor.

**FIM**

**NA: Bah, acabou :/**

**Cara, fazia tempo que uma fic minha não parecia durar tanto ._.**

**Foi tão legal, não foi? :own: **

**E é engraçado como isso sempre acontece em momentos tensos da minha vida, como por exemplo o lance do mestrado agora... Enfim...**

**E ai, o que acharam do final e da fic como um todo agora? :D**

**Povo do 6v que leu a fic por inteiro antes de todo mundo: vocês que tiveram tempo para ler e reler e refletir antes de comentarem comigo, quero reviews gigantescas, ok?**

**Cara, essa fic foi complicada, por conta do ship, principalmente, claro. E pq tinha mpreg. E pela lei. Enfim, ela foi complicada, e eu tinha algum receio sobre como ela seria recebida quando comecei a postar, e fiquei super ultra blaster feliz conforme as pessoas foram lendo e gostando.**

**Obrigada a todos vocês. Muito mesmo.**

**E sabe aquele papo de continuação? Então, ele é sério mesmo. Essa fic tem dois pontos muito importantes que, apesar de lindos e acabados aqui, eu me coço pra desenvolver. Então, um dia, em um futuro não tão próximo, mas próximo o suficiente para que vocês leiam, a continuação existirá. Esperem e verão.**

**Quanto a outros projetos, como eu disse não virá nada grandioso e em capítulos em breve, mas já estou com duas ficlets terminadas que pretendo postar em breve. De preferência, assim que voltar o fórum e antes do natal.**

**Então... até o/**

**Beijos, povo. E me escrevam XD**


End file.
